Liberation through Subjugation
by VeryRNteresting
Summary: Astrid Reinhart is a student nurse finishing up her mental health clinical rotation at Arkham Asylum. Unbeknownst to her, the arrogant and elusive Dr. Crane has developed a strong obsession with her. He does not plan on letting her get away so easily. (Nolanverse and AU)(J. Crane, OC)(Please read the warnings displayed before the first chapter!)
1. Chapter 1: Divine Beauty

**WARNING: This novel contains very mature content that may be disturbing to some readers. The content is meant for a mature audience aged 18 and up. The themes displayed throughout may be highly offensive to some readers. The specific subjects mentioned throughout the plot include, but are not limited to: Kidnapping, BDSM, non-consensual sex/rape, dubious consensual sex, detailed sexual descriptions, offensive language, violence, torture, abuse, and horror themes. If any or all the subjects listed appear offensive to you , then it is advised that you do not continue any further. As the reader, you are solely responsible for your actions, not the author. This story is not for the faint of heart or the easily offended individual. If you choose to continue further, DO NOT contact me, the author, with any hateful comments and threats. The warning has been clearly stated and displayed for the convenience and courtesy to any potential readers. By progressing further, you, as the reader, are consenting and acknowledging that you have read, understood, and agreed to the warnings and are entirely prepared to accept any and all consequences that may com from reading this novel. You have been warned!**

**Author's**** Note:** Hello and welcome to all! If you haven't already please read the warning displayed above. I'm excited to finally be able to share this story with the public. I worked on it all summer and it took me 2 months to write and edit it. One of my biggest pet peeves is when someone posts a story and never finishes it. I will not post anything that is incomplete. There is a sequel in the works, but I cannot quote a time frame for when it will be posted. Anyways, this story is my pride and joy and I am so very proud of it.  
I hope to whoever reads it will thoroughly enjoy it. Make sure to buckle up because it is a wild ride. I had a small idea and it was going to be a one shot but as I wrote, more ideas began to flow and soon it turned into a 54,000 word novel. I honestly believe that it is very original. I have read almost all of the J. Crane fan fiction that I have been able to find and I have never encountered one like mine. If you think you know where the plot is going, think again. I can guarantee that you will not expect the twist I have laid out for you.  
I would like to include some honorable mentions and inspirations. My best friend helped me add aspects to the plot that I did not think of. I was inspired by Cillian Murphy, Christopher Nolan, DC Comics, Skyrim, Stephen King's "It" (the novel), stories I have read here and there including J. Crane fanfiction and also a few stories on Literotica, Peaky Blinders, and more.

Please be aware that this story is a derivative rendition of my original version. The original version is almost the exact same, except that every aspect is 100% mine and I do own the legal copyright to it. This version that I am posting is my Fanfiction rendition and the only differences are that I used DC and Nolanverse characters. Please do not attempt to copy my story or you could face legal repercussions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, The Narrows, Dr. Jonathan Crane and his back story, Scarecrow, and any other DC universe and Nolanverse names and characters that are used.

Also to clarify, this story is set before Batman Begins, but on an alternate timeline. I don't mention Batman and I only breifly mention one other villain and the Arkham Asylum warden. Technically Bruce Wayne would be training with Ras Al Ghul at this point in time. However, this story is not going to go in the same direction as Batman Begins or any of the trilogies and I created my own timeline.

*UPDATE* Omg I'm so dumb! I've been sharing just one video instead of the whole playlist! Sorry I'm going to go back and change them now.

This chapter doesn't really have any warnings to display. I would give this chapter a rating of T, but it quickly turns M in the following chapters.

I created some playlists to correspond with all of the chapters. Here is the link for the 1st one: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-Y6nLsf3PFqQGZyvcstCp5  
Songs: "Teardrop" Massive Attack, "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie, "It Was Always You Helen" by Juhhernoud1 and Synthwizard, "The Perfect Drug" by Nine Inch Nails

I always thought adding playlists to a story was a bit gratuitous but as I was writing I realized that there were songs that would go along perfectly with some of the chapters so I decided to go ahead and build a full playlist. Of course you don't have to listen to them, they're only suggestions if you're curious. Of course I don't own any of the music, I was simply just citing them to compliment my story. If you do decide to listen while reading, you'll soon discover that I'm a big Nine Inch Nails fan. I honestly found that a lot of their music was perfect for the dark/sensual themes throughout the story. They certainly have a way of adding an unsettling feel while also layering it with sexy undertones.

Anyways, sorry for ranting I just had a lot to explain before the story officially begins. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Liberation through Subjugation**_

**Chapter One: Divine Beauty**

It was the last day of the psychiatric clinical rotation for the 25-year-old nursing student, Astrid Reinhart. Having clinicals at Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane had indeed been quite a learning experience. The asylum was located within the desolate area known as The Narrows of Gotham City. Gotham was a corrupt principality, and The Narrows was the most dangerous part of the entire city, but Gotham had been her only home for her whole life. Despite the questionable location of the hospital, Astrid thoroughly enjoyed working with psychiatric patients but was overall relieved that the end of clinicals also meant the end of the second semester. Soon, she would be out for the summer and going into her senior year the following August. Nursing school had been challenging but would be worth it when it was all said and done. A much-needed break was something to look forward to.

The last three months at Arkham had been especially difficult. The inmates were unpredictable, and they were all on multiple medications. Astrid had been assigned a different patient every week and shadowed under many of Arkham's hired RN's. Some of the nurses were pleasant and helpful, but most of them were surly and withdrawn. When it came time to pass on the report to the patients' doctors, the nurses would often task the students in hunting the doctors down and letting them know about their patient's condition and from there, the doctors would choose what to do next. Astrid and her classmates had generally experienced pleasant encounters with the physicians, but one presented to be the black sheep among them all.

Dr. Jonathan Crane, although brilliant, was not friendly in the least. He always seemed very apprehensive towards the staff and his patients, and he especially did not seem fond of the nursing students or the medical residents. Astrid dreaded when her assigned patient had Dr. Crane as their personal care provider because that meant that she would usually have to report to him at some point during the day.

Initially, when Astrid saw Dr. Crane, she was taken by surprise. He was the youngest doctor there, and he was also the head psychiatrist. All the other doctors were older and appeared to be in their fifties or sixties, while Dr. Crane could not have been a day over thirty at the most. Before actually speaking to him for the first time, she thought he was rather good looking with his nerdish charm and clean-cut image. He was proportionate and lean and always looked dapper in his crisp three-piece suits and sweater vests. His hair was well-kept, thick, and dark. His face was beautifully sculpted with high cheekbones and a strong, cut jawline. He had full lips and wore semi-rimless eyeglasses, but the best feature he possessed were his big cerulean blue eyes adorned with thick, long eyelashes. Astrid had never seen such gorgeous eyes in her life, and they alone were enough to make any woman want to drop her panties on the spot. Unfortunately, Dr. Crane's attitude did not match his sex appeal.

§

The first time Astrid had to report to Dr. Crane was because of an abnormally high blood pressure reading from her patient, and he was the assigned provider. She wandered through the halls of the asylum, trying to follow the signs. The nurse she was shadowing was not very friendly or helpful and pretty much just sent her on errands to get this or that, and to take vital signs. Of course, when Astrid checked her patient's blood pressure, and it was 197/132, her nurse demanded her to immediately go alert Dr. Crane. She had never spoken to Dr. Crane, nor did she know where his office was. As she frantically ran through the halls, she finally spotted what looked like an office door, and sure enough, it read _Dr. Jonathan Crane, Chief Psychiatrist_. There it was, Dr. Crane's office, and she knew she had to quickly report the patient's blood pressure for he was at risk of going into a hypertensive crisis. Hesitating, she walked up to the door and knocked.

An annoyed sounding voice spoke, "Come in."

Astrid winced a bit, startled by his irritated tone. She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, nervous about having to bother him, but this was an emergency. She shakily put her hand on the doorknob, but before she could turn it for herself, it was abruptly jerked open. The sudden motion caused her to lose her footing and stumble forward into a warm body; Dr. Crane's. She tried to regain her composure, but it was too late. She tripped face-first into his chest, and he gasped from the unexpected impact. Grabbing her upper arms, he pushed her away from him while maintaining his firm grip. Looking her up and down, he did not look pleased nor concerned in the least. Astrid's face was burning hot from embarrassment.

She tried to apologize, "I…. uh…. I'm so sor-" She was abruptly cut off by Dr. Crane, who held her within his iron grip.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?!" Although at first glance, he did not appear very threatening looking, his icy cold glare and firm grip said otherwise.

She gulped, and exhaled an unsteady breath, "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. My name is Astrid, I'm a nursing student, and I'm working under Nurse Angie. Your patient, Mr. Reynolds, has a blood pressure of 197/132, and I was instructed to come and find you to report it to you stat." Her voice came out shaky and fast, as she tried to explain the dire situation. He just kept glaring at her and did not let up on his hold around her arms. The way he was staring at her made her uncomfortable, and he appeared to be analyzing her, but why?

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, "Dr. Crane? Are you all ri-" Before she could finish, he cut her off.

Clearing his throat, he snapped, "How many times did you take his blood pressure?"

Astrid did not like his condescending tone, and she especially did not care for the fact that he was still grabbing her, and was now also shaking her as if he were scolding an insolent child.

"I took it three times! He's in a hypertensive emergency!" She was becoming angry now. Who did this guy think he was? Sure, he was a doctor and the chief psychiatrist, but the way he was treating her was absurd.

Dr. Crane narrowed his eyes at her and sneered, "Very well. I'll send a stat order for IV hydralazine." He loosened his grip as he regarded her.

His gaze was intense as he scaled her body again. It would be flattering if it were not so unsettling. Stepping back, he finally released her. Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and used her hands to rub her upper limbs, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his extended grip.

She took a step back and nodded, "Thank you."

He only glared as he closed the door in her face. She really was not sure what to make of the whole ordeal, but it successfully shook her up.

§

That was the first real encounter she ever had with Dr. Crane, and unfortunately, there would be many more. She hoped and prayed she would get lucky and have one of the other doctors taking care of her assigned patients, but regrettably that had not been the case. All her other classmates also experienced horrid encounters with the surly doctor, and he was often a topic of complaints among them. One student recalled how Dr. Crane kept belittling him and insulting him, referring to him as an "insignificant waste of space," among other things, and all because the student asked if he could view a file for his assigned patient. Dr. Crane certainly did not hide the fact that he thought the students and residents were senseless and could only accomplish the menial task of successfully inconveniencing him. He even believed to be superior to his fellow coworkers. No one appeared thrilled to be around nor interact with him in any way.

Now it was the last clinical rotation day, and everyone seemed relieved. Astrid really did enjoy helping and caring for the patients, or inmates as some would refer to them as. She seemed to have a good connection with the "crazies." Crazy or not, they were sick and needed someone to care for them. Some of the patients were in a permanent state of catatonia, and they required constant and around-the-clock care. She witnessed patients who assumed to be thriving and making good progress, just suddenly regress and experience complete psychotic breaks. She could not understand why it was happening for seemingly no reason. One factor the fragmented patients had in common was that they were all reduced to a constant state of fear, and the ones who could speak always repeated the same word: Scarecrow. They all muttered about a scarecrow, and no one understood why.

Despite the concern and confusion, the odd cases only resulted in getting swept under the rug, and the asylum returned to its regular daily activities. Astrid could not shake off the nagging feelings of guilt and wondered if there was anything she could have done differently. With all the alarming events factored into the mix, from the patients, and their odd regressions, to the unhelpful and cruel nurses, and to Dr. Crane's insufferable attitude, the stress of the semester had undoubtedly taken its toll on her.

The final day was slowly ticking by, and Astrid again had to report to Dr. Crane. She dreaded the encounter with every inch of her being. The day was almost over, and with that fact in mind, she was able to muster up the little bit of courage and tolerance she had left. She slowly dragged herself to the doctor's office. Luckily this report was not an emergency and did not require immediate action. When she reached his door, she paused and inhaled a deep, elongated breath. Lifting her fist to the door, she hesitated, but powered through it and knocked on the door.

The doctor's bored tone lazily spoke, "Come in," as he let out a long-exaggerated sigh.

Astrid opened the door and poked her head in. Looking up, Dr. Crane motioned her in. Confused, she shot him a quizzical look unsure as to why he was inviting her inside. He never expressed any desire towards having anyone, mainly a student, in his office, much less, in his presence for very long.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, are you going to come in, or are you just going to keep standing there and wasting my time?"

Astrid mentally cursed him but fought to keep her thoughts to herself. She reluctantly stepped inside, feeling nervous as she realized she had never actually been in his office and had always stood outside the door.

Dr. Crane shot her an annoyed look, "Close the door and have a seat. I'm finishing up a written report for an admission. I'll be with you shortly." His tone was slightly less agitated, and she felt a little more relaxed.

Nodding, she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He looked back down at his file and continued writing. As they sat in silence, Astrid took the time to look around his office; it was impeccable and organized but did leave a lot to be desired. She noticed there were no pictures of a wife or children anywhere, nor were there any family photos of any sort. There were, surprisingly, a few abstract paintings. She did not peg Dr. Crane as a fan of abstract art, or anything whimsical and fun for that matter. There was a huge bookshelf that lined the entirety of the back wall and was filled with various types of what looked to be textbooks. The bookshelf was probably the most exciting part of the whole room.

Turning in her seat, Astrid looked closer at the books and saw many psychology texts, along with medical publications including psychopharmacology, neuropsychology, and forensic psychology. She also noticed that there were several texts on what looked to be focused solely on the psychology of fear. The fact that he had various books with the topic of fear was a bit odd, but fascinating none-the-less. As she kept staring towards the bookshelf and reading the titles, she heard Dr. Crane drop his pen and sigh. She turned in her seat and straightened up, looking forward. Astrid watched as he leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose; he undoubtedly looked tired and stressed. Despite the odd circumstance, she patiently sat in her seat and waited for the doctor to address her.

Removing his fingers from his nose and leaning forward, the doctor looked intently at the timid student while cocking his head to the side. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but remained silent, although she started to fidget in her seat a bit.

He cleared his throat and folded his hands in front of him atop his desk, "I apologize for the delay. I have had an especially stressful day. What can I do for you, Miss…?" His tone was flat and even, as he stared intently at her.

She felt so small under his gaze but appreciated the somewhat pleasant response for once. "Reinhart, but you can just call me Astrid if you like, Dr. Crane." She gave him a small smile as she informally introduced herself. He never bothered to ask her before, so she appreciated the polite gesture.

Dr. Crane nodded, "Very well, Astrid. I must say that I have never heard that name before. It's interesting… what does it mean?"

Astrid was taken aback by his sudden and impromptu interest in her. He always appeared outlandishly serious and profoundly rigid. She felt a light blush flush over her cheeks as she looked down bashfully, "Thank you, and it apparently means 'divinely beautiful' in Scandinavian." She shrugged and averted her gaze upwards, feeling a little embarrassed and self-conscious of potentially sounding arrogant.

Dr. Crane pursed his lips and nodded, looking intrigued, "Very good. Now, what is it that you need, Miss Reinhart?"

The corner of her lips twitched as she recalled what she initially approached him for, "Oh yes, well, Nurse Marie sent me to ask you if she could read over Mr. Sinclair's file. She did not really specify why, but she said she needed it for her charting. I was told to ask you if it would be ok for me to get it from you so I could bring it to her, please?"

Dr. Crane regarded her and raised his eyebrows, "Yes, that would be acceptable, as long as it gets returned to me before the end of the day." He turned and stood up from his desk and walked over to a filing cabinet that she had not noticed before. He took out a key ring from his pocket and opened a drawer, searching for the file. He pulled out a manila folder, with Mr. Sinclair's name, birth date, and inmate number imprinted on it. She also noticed that he opened the very bottom drawer and removed a second, and unlabeled, manila folder. Closing and locking the cabinet drawers, he walked over and handed Mr. Sinclair's envelope to her. She accepted the file and thanked him. Dr. Crane stood over her with his hands folded behind his back. She took this as a sign to stand herself up and leave him to his work.

As she stood, she looked up at him and nodded in appreciation, "Thank you for the file, and I'll be sure to tell Nurse Marie to get it back to you before the day ends." As she turned to leave, she heard him clear his throat as he addressed her.

"Actually, before you depart, if you could deliver this new admission report to Mr. Sharp, the warden, I would really appreciate it." He took the reports and sealed them in the manila folder, scribbling a number on the front.

Astrid agreed, and reached for the folder, grasping it. As she began to pull it towards her, she felt the doctor's fingertips gently graze her own. Surprised by the unexpected contact, she quickly pulled the folder out of his hold and scurried out of his office, closing the door behind her. She thought she felt something fall out of her pocket, but looking behind her, she found nothing and briskly walked back to Nurse Marie.

After the strange encounter with Dr. Crane, Astrid felt even more anxious to get the day over with. She handed Mr. Sinclair's file to Nurse Marie and relayed the message that Dr. Crane needed the portfolio back by the end of the day. Nurse Marie nodded in understanding and quickly dismissed her. She tried to ask about the unknown folder that the doctor instructed her to hand over to Mr. Sharp, but Nurse Marie simply renounced her again and told her to do as he said. Sighing, Astrid wondered how on earth she would find the warden's office. Before she could go searching, her clinical instructor called her class to the staff lounge for their post-conference meeting. She placed the folder in her storage clipboard and followed her classmates to the niche. Thankfully, that meant the day was over, and she could relax and go home.

After the post-conference meeting, Astrid walked out to the parking lot with a few of her classmates. They all chatted and expressed how excited they were that clinicals were over for the semester and now they could all go home and enjoy the weekend, before studying and preparing for finals, which was its own demon, but at least their rotation was over and done with. She waved goodbye to her instructor and classmates as they all got in their vehicles and drove away. She opened the door to her own car and sat in the parking lot. She could not help but feel as if she had forgotten something. She searched her scrub pockets and could not find her stethoscope. Did she even bring it in with her? She looked around her car and the floorboards but saw no sign of it. How could she lose something so significant? She tried to remember if she left it at home. No, she definitely had it with her today, for she recalled listening to Mr. Sinclair's heart and breath sounds as she performed a physical assessment on him. Did she accidentally leave it in his cell? That would be a disaster. Any kind of potentially hazardous or unapproved items left in any inmate's cell was dangerous and was also against Arkham's safety regulations.

Astrid started to panic as she thought about the possibilities of putting one of her former patients in danger and getting in trouble with the asylum and her school. She knew she had to go back inside and try to ask someone for help, but who? It was already almost closing time, and most of the staff had gone home, including Nurse Marie. She really did not feel comfortable asking just anyone for help. She thought about her earlier conversation with Dr. Crane, and then she was suddenly reminded of her task to hand over the admission report to Mr. Sharp.

Astrid grabbed her storage clipboard and opened it up. Sure enough, there was the manila folder staring right at her. She tried to keep calm as she cursed herself for being so negligent today of all days. She grabbed the envelope and jumped out of her car. She stood in front of the substantial gothic style building and stared up at the foreboding sky. The sun was sinking behind the horizon as the darkness crept up from beyond the realm. She had never chanced the opportunity to visit the eerie asylum after dusk, and it was exuding an unearthly aura that nearly motivated her to forfeit her quest. Attempting to shake off the impulse to run, Astrid persevered, as she marched through the sanatoriums ingress.

The front desk sat empty, and she assumed the receptionist had gone home for the day. Luckily, she still possessed her access badge, allowing her access to most sectors of the institution. She scanned herself in as she trekked down the deserted corridor. Although she had ventured these exact hallways numerous times, the absence of the rustling echoes from the staff and her class exhibited the illusion of prolonged vacancy within the walls of the aged structure. The discomforting feeling of loneliness edged at her unnerved instincts.

Astrid wandered through the seemingly endless stretch of passageways, asking herself where she intended to end up and who she should ask for help. She entertained the whim to first ask Dr. Crane. The appalling logic behind the idea surprised her. All semester she dreaded having any inkling of contact with him, but after their conversation earlier that day, she felt a little less apprehension in approaching him. She journeyed through the labyrinth of hallways, passing numerous sealed doors and darkened offices when, at last, she arrived at the doctor's office.

An immediate wave of relief washed over her upon detecting the doctor's well-lit suite persisted at this late hour. She rapped at the door and proceeded to wait for an invitation to enter. Upon the absence of any detectable stirring, she pondered on the idea that perhaps he had gone home after all, or just so happened to have stepped away from his office this one time she desperately required his assistance; that would be her luck. Thankfully the door suddenly jerked opened and showed Dr. Crane standing in front of her looking confused.

"Miss Reinhart? Can I help you with something?" He sounded a bit irritated, and she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her.

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I can't find my stethoscope, and I'm concerned that I may have left it in Mr. Sinclair's cell, and I don't want him to hurt himself, I-" Her words came out fast and frantic, but Dr. Crane stopped her before she could continue.

"Slow down, Miss Reinhart, please. You accidentally left your stethoscope in my office. I did not take notice until a few minutes ago, but I realized you, and your class had already left for the day, and I wasn't sure how I would return it to you. No one is going to hurt themselves." His tone was bored and condescending, as per usual. The next statement she had to relay was going to be much harder than she originally anticipated.

Hesitating, she braced herself for his unpredictable response, "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm very relieved to hear that…. but there is something else I need to tell you…" Her voice began to fade into a whisper as she spoke the forbidden words.

Furrowing his brow, Dr. Crane stared her down, "Go on." His tone turned more sinister, and it sent a slight chill vibrating down her spine.

Trying not to stumble over her words, Astrid gulped and continued, "I-I accidentally forgot to-uh-to hand the admission report to the warden. I'm so sor-" Dr. Crane scoffed and turned away, facing the end of the hallway. She felt herself shrinking before him, as she watched him remove his glasses and wipe his hand over his face. He clenched his jaw and sighed loudly. Still facing away from her, he reluctantly accepted what she just told him.

"I see…" he snatched the folder from her grasp, "Follow me," as he hastily led her towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Astrid did not know where they were going, and she could not understand why he was having her follow him. She wondered why he could not just give her the stethoscope, take the folder and send her on her way. She was afraid to ask any more questions, in fear of angering him more than she already had. They arrived at the elevator, as he took out his keyring, turning it within the corresponding enclosure, successfully activating the lift. He motioned her to inside, and she did not dare to protest. They stepped on the elevator, as he took the same key and turned the lock, pressing one of the buttons. The doors closed in front of them, and she felt them descend towards the unknown floor.

Astrid stood in the corner with her arms folded across her chest. She could not shake the feeling of uneasiness that filled her senses, but she also did not want to argue. She was already in enough trouble as it is. Dr. Crane stood silently and remained facing forward. After what felt like ages, the elevator stopped descending, as they reached their destination. Instead of opening automatically, as she expected, the doors were activated by the insertion of his key.

A dimly lit hallway displayed itself from behind the electronic sliding enclosure, and Astrid realized she did not recognize the mysterious location.

Dr. Crane turned his head to look at her, "After you."

Astrid nodded and shuffled out into the hallway. It was rather chilly wherever they were, and she tightened the grip around her upper arms, rubbing them profusely. As she stood and observed her surroundings, questions formed within her anxious psyche. What was this place? Is this where the warden's office was located? Surely not. She gasped as she felt Dr. Crane stalk up behind her and nudge her to continue forward. The feelings of uneasiness intensified, and she refused to keep her inquiries to herself any longer.

"Dr. Crane, where are we going?" She asked through shaky breaths from sensing the frigid air nip at her exposed skin. He kept leading them down the hallway, walking slightly behind her.

"We have to go resolve this rather inconvenient mistake you failed to deliver." The doctor's voice was cold and sharp. She elected to abide by his commands as they continued their pursuit and to avoid angering him any more than she already had.

They arrived at what looked like a dead-end, but to the left was a strange door. The door did not look like an office of any sort, and if it was, Astrid was doubtful that it belonged to the warden. Dr. Crane took out his key ring and unlocked the entryway as he slowly creaked it open. The room was devoid of all light as the blackness pierced her vision. She saw no sign of the supposed solution he claimed to be leading them to. Refusing to step foot within the obscure darkness, she remained stagnant.

Suddenly, Astrid was shaken as she felt Dr. Crane close the gap between them and squeeze her upper arms from behind. She started to struggle, detesting the unanticipated physical contact he was encroaching upon her. She began to panic, as his grip refused to relent.

"Let go of me!" She tried to scream for help but found herself rapidly silenced as his hand tightly covered her mouth.

He just as quickly wrapped his other arm around her upper body, as he restrained her against him.

Astrid could feel the doctor's hot breath on the back of her neck, "Don't fight me. This will be much easier if you just relax," he growled in her ear, his voice sounding much deeper and more dangerous than before.

He moved them inside the room, as he kicked the door closed behind them. She did not know what intentions he had planned, but they could not be anything pure. Her thoughts were racing as her heart pounded in her chest. As she struggled to break free from his firm hold, she thought her attempts might succeed when she felt his hand leave her mouth. The slight feeling of relief was short-lived as she endured a sharp stab her within the side of the neck.

"OWWW! What are you doing?! JUST… stop… this… uhm… what's going… on?" Astrid felt herself beginning to slow down as her muscles involuntarily relaxed. She realized that Dr. Crane must have injected her with a sedative, as she felt the needle removed from her skin. Her limbs were heavy, and she was gradually losing control of her body. Her legs began to give out as they wobbled beneath her, but she was held up by his arms, as they encased her upper body.

"Dr. Crane… please… don't…." Astrid tried to plead with him, but her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shhhh… just relax, Astrid," Dr. Crane softly breathed in her ear, attempting to soothe her. At that point, it would not have mattered what he said, as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness and everything steadily faded to black.

* * *

**AN:** And there you have the first chapter. If it peaked your interest then feel free to continue forward, but remember the warning I announced. I'm not going to post the whole warning over every chapter, but I will post specific warnings that are relevant to each chapter.

I wanted to mention that I got the name Astrid from Skyrim. If you've played the game then you'll know that the leader of the assassin's guild is named Astrid and I really liked the name. I want to name my daughter after her if I ever have kids and if one is a girl.

Also, I purposely did not and am not going to give a detailed description for Astrid's appearance. I would like anyone who reads to imagine their own image of whatever they want the character to look like. I feel like authors often get caught in the same trap of describing their OC's to look like them and I didn't want to do that. Every time I read a description given for an OC I know that I basically just read the author's personal appearance. Astrid is already a lot like myself anyway, so I just didn't want to go the extra mile and basically make the character me with a different name. So in case you were wondering, no there will be no description given by me. I'm sorry if that disappoints you.

~VeryRNteresting


	2. Chapter 2: Fifteen Hours

**AN: **Welcome back! This chapter amps up the volume a bit from the first chapter so be mindful.

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-Id3nILw-VppvNnRXnKzXe  
Songs: "Gods and Monsters" by Rue Snider, "Overture" by Ennio Morricone (Hateful Eight soundtrack), "Survivalism" by Nine Inch Nails, "The Hand that Feeds" by Nine Inch Nails, "Karma Police" by Radiohead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC or Nolan. I don't own the songs I posted they're just simply a suggestion to listen to while reading the story.

**Warning:**** Adult themes, mild sexual content, offensive language, kidnapping, non-consensual bondage**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fifteen Hours**

Dr. Crane felt the girl fall completely limp in his arms, as her breathing evened and slowed. He knew he had her. He had to act fast, but fortunately, he had planned for this moment. Ever since Astrid stumbled into him through the doorway of his office, he knew he had to have her. He spent the last three months gaining all the intel he could on her. Through his connections to the shady criminal underworld of Gotham, he was able to find someone who could obtain all of her background information. He knew her full name long before she ever told him and was also aware that it was Scandinavian for "divinely beautiful." He thought the translation to be very fitting, given her elegant grace and appearance. Yes, she was lovely, and her figure was voluptuous, but it was her meek and empath nature that successfully drew him in.

Upon researching all the information provided, Dr. Crane discovered that Astrid shared some similar aspects to his own background. She was emotionally abused and neglected as a child and bullied throughout school. She was never able to conform to her peers, and because of the trauma, she developed a fear of social situations. Despite her various struggles, she was able to overcome and used her intelligence and experiences to pursue her passion for nursing. She was caring and empathetic, but she did not come out unscathed. Due to the stress and the trauma, she struggled with depression and anxiety and took psychiatric medications to help. He knew this had to be the reason why she was able to relate to the inmates so well.

The similarities between their two worlds intrigued him, but it was the differences that officially sealed the deal. Unlike himself, Astrid was compassionate and nurturing and often felt inferior to others. He, on the other hand, was cold and detached and believed he was superior to everyone else. Dr. Crane knew she was the perfect match for him: the submissive to his dominance. He wanted nothing more than to control her and show her how to embrace her masochistic desires, and, in turn, help him to fulfill his sadistic needs. Of course, doing so was not going to be an easy task, but with time, she would learn to submit to him.

Dr. Crane had been waiting for this moment. He knew Astrid was assigned to care for one of his patients on her last day of the clinical rotation. He knew she would need to ask him for something, and with that in mind, he developed a strategy to trap her within his web. The plan had to have a few different possibilities to actually work, but it could not have gone more perfectly. One variable he considered was transportation. He knew he could not take her in his own car while leaving hers here for it would arouse suspicion. He took a taxi to work that morning, knowing that he would require her personal vehicle to transport them both back to his hideaway.

§

Switching on the light, Dr. Crane gently laid Astrid down on the floor and searched her clothing for any and all personal possessions. He removed all her equipped items and placed them in his own pockets. Taking her car keys, he walked briskly to the back door that led outside. He checked his surroundings taking care to assure that no one was around, but the lot was deserted. It was dark outside with only a few overhead floodlights illuminating the dim parking lot. He quickly located her car and drove it over to the backdoor of the room she was being kept. The sedative he gave her was strong enough to knock her out for at least twelve hours. Leaving the engine running and popping open the boot, he exited the vehicle and rushed to collect his prize. Gathering her up in his arms, he gently laid her down in the trunk as he slammed it shut. After switching the lights off in the building, and locking up, it was time to take his prisoner to her new home; his secret hideout where he took unwilling participants to test his fear toxin on, but that was not the plan he had for Astrid.

Accelerating towards the armed and guarded gate, Dr. Crane flashed his badge to security as they mechanically opened the exit. He waved to the guards as they reciprocated, tipping their hats farewell. He continued to drive to their destination, for he could barely contain his excitement. Upon their arrival, he retrieved the unconscious woman from the trunk and carried her inside. Securing her in the room he previously prepared for her, he locked the doors as he exited the residence. He had already arranged to give her vehicle to the corrupt private investigator he used to gather his intel. Dialing the number into his flip phone, he confirmed that the payment was ready to be handed off.

Within minutes, the corrupt PI arrived with one of his henchmen. The PI exited his own vehicle to obtain his reward as Crane handed him the keys along with Astrid's other personal items he had collected. They shook hands, and both the crooked PI and his right-hand man departed in their two automobiles as they sped off. With all the evidence disposed of, the doctor smirked and headed back inside to prepare himself for his captive's awakening.

§

Astrid slowly awoke from a dreamless sleep that felt more like a black-out than an actual slumber. She stirred, feeling as though she had been hit by a truck. Her head was throbbing, and she hesitated to open her eyes in fear of the blinding light that was going to intrude her vision and cause her head to throb more. She could not remember what she could have possibly done to make herself feel so terrible. Had she gone out the night before to celebrate the end of clinicals with her classmates? Maybe drank too much and blacked out? She laid there asking herself what happened, and then it slowly occurred to her; clinicals, last day, Arkham, Dr. Crane! Her eyes shot open as she recalled the terrifying events from the previous night. She frantically scanned the room and realized she was lying on a bed that was not her own. There was a small window encased with bars to the left of her. To the right, there was a closet and a bathroom. Beside her was a bedside table with a gallon of water sitting atop it, or what she hoped was just water, but she could not be too sure at that point. She looked down and saw that she was still in her clinical scrubs, which was a relief. Inspecting her body for any injuries, she discovered, to her horror, that her right ankle was shackled and chained to the bed. She examined the metal cuff and saw that it was secured with padlocks. The chain was rather long and looked as though it would allow her to reach the restroom, thankfully. Her mind raced as she started to panic and hyperventilate. She played out the horrifying events of last night.

As she slowly made her way to the restroom to relieve herself, Astrid remembered Dr. Crane leading her down a mysterious hallway until they reached a door. She remembered how he grabbed her, and she tried to scream for help, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. Then she remembered the sharp pain in her neck and the realization that he had injected her with a sedative. She shivered as she recalled the words, he spoke to her… telling her to relax and then he called her by her first name, which was unusual given that he had been referring to her by her last name. She recalled the terror she felt as she slipped into unconsciousness. Now here she was, in what looked like a bonus room, chained to a bed.

The situation appeared hopeless, but Astrid knew that it was essential to remain calm and refrain from panic. She respired a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, thinking of an escape plan. She had one in mind, not positive if it would work, but at this point in time, she did not have much to lose, or at least that was what she was going to tell herself. After using the toilet, she stood in front of the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She examined her reflection within the mirror and nodded, attempting to give herself a mental pep talk. Sighing, she sat back down on the bed.

Astrid's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys jingling, and the knob turning. She tensed up as she saw the door open, and Dr. Crane crept in.

"How are you feeling, Astrid?" His tone elicited itself as dispassionate and smug.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she struggled to keep her composure, "Um, I'm feeling very sore… and my head is pounding…" She gulped and brought her knees to her chest. She felt so exposed and weak in the doctor's presence as he stood over her, staring with that menacing icy gaze. He moved closer and brought his hand to her forehead. She flinched by the sudden contact but tried to grasp at her composure.

Dr. Crane removed his hand, "You are a bit warm. You need to hydrate. You've been out for fifteen hours. I provided you with plenty of water, and yes it's just water, and no it's not poisoned." He smirked, as he handed her the gallon jug.

Astrid took the water and hesitated before concluding she was better off just drinking it. She turned it up and began to chug, realizing that she was extremely thirsty.

Crane reached down and grasped her wrist along with the bottom of the jug, "Slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." He moved the container away from her grasp and sat it down on the table.

Astrid gasped as she tried to catch her breath from fiercely chugging the water. Dr. Crane slowly sat down on the side of the bed, reaching for her face. She jerked away, refusing to allow the creep that abducted her any contact.

She turned her head and looked away from him, resting her chin on her knees, "Why am I here?"

Crane sighed and retracted his hand back to his side, "You're here because I want you to be here." His voice was cold and sharp, and she knew the time was arriving to attempt her escape route. She turned to face him, and noticed he was beginning to rise.

"You need to hydrate yourself slowly. I'll come back later to assess you-"

Before he could depart, Astrid quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Don't go. Stay with me. Please?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping they appeared convincing.

Crane cleared his throat, "Very well. I'll stay for a bit." He sat back down as she made more room for him.

Astrid exhaled a relieved sigh, "Thank you. I don't want to be alone right now."

He analyzed her for a few seconds, before nodding, "Of course…" he leaned in closer, staring into her eyes, "Your pupils are dilating, hmmm… that's very intriguing." He smirked and cupped her cheek, and this time, she permitted him. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down and smiled. His hand slid down to her neck as he used two fingers to palpate her pulse. She could feel her heart racing, as the adrenaline started to kick in. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Your heart rate is elevated. Are you afraid?" His tone sounded dark yet fascinated. Astrid looked up sheepishly and parted her lips. Before she could respond, he entangled his fingers in her hair, bringing her face closer to his. She gasped as his lips collided with hers. She knew that this was her chance to activate her escape plan. She pushed her disgusted thoughts and feelings aside, as she relaxed into his advances and started kissing him back. She felt him begin to ease up, as he deepened the kiss and brought his other hand to her knees, gently pushing them away from her chest and down to the mattress. She followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his neck as he positioned himself over her. She laid back against the pillows as he supported himself with his left elbow, and brought his right hand down to her waist, caressing her downwards. His hand descended to her left knee; pushing it down as he crawled between her legs.

Astrid played along and wrapped her legs around Dr. Crane's waist, making sure to inconspicuously pull the chain closer to their bodies. He continued kissing her and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She felt his right hand travel up her top, as his fingers caressed her bare skin. She held back the urge to shudder with revulsion, as she allowed him to roam her body. She tightened her grip around his neck and used her right hand to intertwine her fingers in his hair. He moaned into the kiss, as he began to ravage her more; she realized the time was coming to act fast.

Astrid stretched her neck to the right, as Crane descended her left jaw, kissing and sucking down her throat. She gasped and used her left hand to grip the back of his head, as she snaked her right arm under his left bicep, seductively skimming her fingertips down his back. She could feel his erection through their clothes as he ground his hips into hers. She held back the urge to gag, and instead moaned with satisfaction at his assault on her neck as her left hand interlaced with his dark locks.

Dr. Crane seemed pleased with her reaction, as he brought his right hand under the arch of her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. He continued to suck on her neck, and she knew that this was her chance. Reaching her right hand towards his belt, she acted as if she was going to unfasten it, as she locked her ankles around his hips. He was too preoccupied with her bra to notice anything suspicious. Swiftly, she grabbed the chain, pulling it up to her other waiting hand, and simultaneously trapping his right hand between her back and the bed.

Before he could process what was happening, Astrid grasped the chain in both hands, and threw him off balance with her legs, causing his face to smoosh in the pillow to the left of her. She used the sudden offset to her advantage as she quickly wrapped the chain around his neck, tightening it and keeping her ankles locked. He gasped for air and struggled to overpower her. Using the hand trapped under her back, he dug his nails into her skin, and she flinched from the sudden sharp pain. Applying this to his advantage, he seized the back of her collar, restricting her own airflow. He then used his left hand to grab a handful of her hair and pulled, jerking her head in the opposite direction as her stiff shirt collar.

Astrid yelped in pain and struggled to breathe. Crane took his right knee and jabbed it into her tailbone, wedging it under her hips. The hold she had encircling his own hips loosened, resulting in her grip on the chain to slacken. He used this opportunity to remove his hold on her hair and used his, now free, hand to grip her neck, cutting off her airflow completely. The hand that was clutching her shirt collar relented, and she struggled to see what was happening as her vision began to spot. She watched as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out. The glint of the needle tip caused her to panic and thrash even more; she knew what was coming. He kept his iron grip on her neck as he held her down and swiftly inserted the needle within the left side of her neck. She continued to struggle, as her hold on the chain, gave way, and her arms became heavy. As her movements slowed, he loosened his grip on her throat, allowing her to breathe. She coughed and wheezed as she felt herself lose control yet again. Tears ran down her cheeks as her chest burned with pain, and she lost control of her limbs.

"No…, please… don't do this…" Astrid's voice faded as she began to lose consciousness.

Crane stared daggers at her, and then she saw his mouth curve into a sadistic grin, "Shhhhh…. Save your strength. You'll need it." Those were the last words she heard before blacking out; she felt pure terror at the chilling tone of his voice.

§

After assuring that Astrid was out, Crane untangled himself from the chainlink and stood up. He glared down at the sleeping woman, feeling angry that she seduced him and got the upper hand so quickly. His initial plan was to coax her to feel comfortable while allowing her to warm up to him, but after this ordeal, he knew he had to use a more restricted approach. He was now very sexually frustrated and felt a bit betrayed.

** "****What are you waiting for Johnny Boy? Just fuck her right now before she comes to,"** Scarecrow's wicked cackle interrupted the doctor's thoughts as he reached down to adjust himself.

"No, thank you," Crane scoffed out loud, feeling slighted.

His alter continued to taunt him, **"Why not, Johnny? That bulge in our pants isn't gonna work itself. Let me take her. I'll fuck her so hard until she's raw, and then she'll wither in pain, begging for relief. Just imagine the fear, Johnny!"**

"No! Let me handle this. Besides, I'd rather wait until she's alert, and she's squirming beneath me," Crane smiled at the thought of dominating her. The idea of taking advantage of her unconscious body did not appeal to him. Nothing compared to the look of pure fear in his victim's eyes as he had his way with them. Only this time, it was not some drifter strapped to a table; it was a woman he needed to devour.

Scarecrow cackled demonically, **"Whatever you say, Johnny boy."**

Crane did not hear anything more after that, and he knew it was time to get to work. Astrid had her chance to cooperate, but now she would have to learn the hard way. He would make her understand that she belongs to him.

§

Astrid started to stir as she slowly came to. She opened her eyes, but the room was dark, and she failed to recognize her surroundings. Her mouth felt dry, and she soon realized that she was gagged. She tried to move her arms but found that her wrists were bound behind her back, and her upper arms were strapped down by a belt that was tightly fastened under her breasts. She looked down and saw that she was only wearing a white, silk nightgown that ended just above her knees. Attempting to wiggle her legs, she noticed that there were binds around her mid-thighs, calves, and ankles. She was sitting propped up on the bed, leaning back into the pillows. She attempted to sit herself up further but suddenly felt something tighten around her throat. She craned her neck to the side and saw that she was restrained by a short chain locked around the headboard; it looked like a leash of some sort, and she realized that she must have on some kind of collar.

Astrid started to struggle against the binds, feeling panicked. She tried to call for help, but the thick cloth was tightly strapped around her head between her teeth. Her voice was nothing but a muffled cry. She was not certain what to anticipate next. What was Dr. Crane going to do with her? Was he going to torture and ultimately kill her? The terrifying possibilities raced through her mind as she worried about her fate. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and she felt utterly hopeless. She could not even attempt to persuade him into untying her due to the gag. She knew he must have considered the possibility of her trying to flirt and seduce him again.

Suddenly, the door unlocked, and slowly cracked open, letting the light from the other side illuminate a small patch of the darkened room. Dr. Crane stood in the doorway and stared at his prisoner.

He looked cold and detached, as he cocked his head to the side and smirked devilishly, "I see you're awake now, and I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a few changes with your living arrangements." Astrid whimpered and started to quake with fear.

He continued to stand in the doorway, glaring at her, with a mock look of compassion on his face, "Aww, what's wrong? You look so tense," he scoffed as he taunted her, "Now, I don't appreciate the little tantrum you threw earlier. I hope we can move past this little mishap, and look forward…"

Dr. Crane gazed at Astrid sadistically, as he continued to berate her, "Are you going to play nice, and behave like a good little girl? Or am I going to have to teach you some manners?" She quivered as she respired loudly through her nose. She looked away from his intense glare and tried to ignore him, hoping he would leave.

Crane sighed, and slowly stepped into the room, making his way over to her. Astrid clamped her eyes closed while imaging to be somewhere else. His shadow loomed over her, as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, clearing his throat. She continued to keep her eyes shut as her head remained turned. Her attempt was in vain, as he roughly reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her breathing picked up as she cowered under his cold, icy glare. He huffed through his nose, clenching his jaw, as he cocked his head to the side, poking out his bottom lip, and nodding with intrigue. He removed his hand and sat down in a chair beside the bed, facing her. She realized he must have placed it in there after the incident earlier. It was clear that he did not trust her. It appeared to be a large office chair, with leather upholstery. It had wheels and leaned back, and also possessed armrests. Crane crossed his legs, reclining back while resting his elbows on the armrests, steepling his fingers together. They sat in silence, and she helplessly watched him ogle her body.

He smirked to himself, appearing pleased, "You really do look exceptionally tempting like this," he waved his hand, referencing her bindings. Astrid looked down, feeling exposed, and humiliated.

Crane continued to ridicule her as he spoke with his usual smug arrogance, "You know why you're in this predicament? I tried to assure your comfort, but you took advantage. You led me on and teased me, and you proceeded to injure me," he skimmed his fingers along his neck, drawing emphasis to the red and purple bruises where the chain was wrapped tightly around his throat.

His voice turned into a low growl as he continued to scold her, "That little stunt you pulled, was very rude, and I can assure you it will not happen again." He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at her, as she shrank back.

"I need you to understand something: You are mine. I control you. I can do with you whatever I please. I am your master. I control every aspect of your being: when you drink, when you eat, when you bathe; I control your movements, and the privilege to speak. Be thankful I am allowing you to see because I could easily restrict that as well."

Astrid began to sob and felt utterly defeated. He reached out to gently stroke her cheek, as she flinched, "Shhhh…" he tenderly wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "You must learn to submit to me. You betrayed my trust, and I had to punish you. This is really more of a conditioning exercise than a punishment. Hopefully, you don't have to experience one of my more severe disciplines…" He snorted sadistically and smirked.

Astrid could not accept his conditions, nor did she want to try. She violently jerked her head out of his grasp and squirmed to get as far away from him as she could. She found it absurd and was frustrated that he thought he could control her while rendering her powerless. She jerked and struggled against her bindings, trying to loosen them, but they were much too tight. She let out angry, muffled screams as she fought to break free.

Crane stood up and crossed his arms. He raised his eyebrow in amusement, as he quietly laughed to himself, "Oh Astrid, tsk tsk tsk, I suppose you'll need some time to reflect, but you really should consider making this easier for yourself, and just, let go."

He turned to leave, making his way to the doorway, as he looked back at the distressed woman, "I'll come back when you've settled down."

With his closing statement, he shut the door behind him and locked it. The room was dark again, and Astrid was alone. She hated Crane with every ounce of her being, but she could not help but feel empty now that she sat in the shadows, tied up, and utterly powerless. She continued to struggle and scream, but her attempts were futile. Soon, she exhausted all her efforts, as her limbs stung under the bindings, and her throat felt raw and sore. She drifted off into a fitful sleep, hoping this was all just a terrible nightmare.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. Yeah I'd say it's definitely a lot darker than the last chapter. Hope you're enjoying it though. If not, then I'm sorry. I would like to mention that the technique I described in the escape attempt scene was inspired by actual jiu jitsu moves. I took mixed martial arts for 5 years and I could definitely see myself using a similar technique in order to escape. The part where he wedged his knee under her hips was a counter jiu jitsu move to escape someone's guard which is what he had him in. It would definitely be unfortunate if the perpetrator had some martial arts background. I would like to say, that if you ever do find yourself abducted (hopefully not!) it's important to remain calm and relaxed. Trust goes both ways between captor and captee and the more relaxed you are then the more relaxed they will be as well. Not every case is typical, of course, but it's something to keep in mind.

I don't know about you all, but something about Cillian Murphy just screams "Dom!" It's crazy, one minute he smiles and he looks so innocent and adorable and then the next minute he's shooting a piercing death glare. He looks like a psychopathic boy next door. Just think about it this way. You decide to go over to your neighbor's house to borrow a cup of sugar and Cillian Murphy opens the door and smiles as he greets you. You think to yourself, "Aww he's so cute and sweet." He invites you in and as soon as he closes the door his facade switches and suddenly the cute boy next door isn't so cute anymore. He looks at you like a predator stalking his prey as his hypnotizing gaze pierces through your soul and you wonder if he just stole it.

I love his rendition of Dr. Crane. He definitely made that character sexy. There's so much background and content to work with when it comes to writing a Crane fic. He's a control freak and he's also unstable, yet a genius. Murphy's Crane looks like he would definitely have someone locked up in his basement. I remember when I first saw "Batman Begins" in theaters. I was 14 years old and that was the first time I saw Cillian Murphy and he seriously creeped me out. I couldn't decide if he was attractive or not and something about him was just unsettling. Then I saw "Red Eye" in theaters and it also proceeded to convince me that Cillian Murphy was super creepy. Nowadays, I think that's just part of what makes him so appealing to me. He's sinister, yet seductive.

~VeryRNteresting


	3. Chapter 3: Pet

**AN: **This chapter is the calm before the storm, let me just put it that way.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4_WZc3vkHa0-IV18rX3jWua  
Songs: "Angel" by Massive Attack, "12 Ghosts II" by Nine Inch Nails

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC or Nolan. I don't own the songs linked, just a suggestion to listen to while reading.

**Warning:**** Adult themes, offensive language, mild sexual descriptions**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pet**

The sun shone through the small window, as Astrid opened her eyes. To her horror, she was still bound and gagged, laying in the same bed as before. This was real. Her whole body ached, and the pain she felt was overwhelming, not just physically, but emotionally. She knew she had to try and remain calm; the more relaxed and compliant she was, the more Crane would let his guard down and begin to trust her. The door opened, and he appeared, carrying a tray. He walked over and set it down on the bedside table. She stiffened but tried to focus her thoughts around tranquility.

Crane sat down on the side of the bed and started assessing her restraints, "The skin under your bindings is excoriated. I'll remove them if you agree to behave. Can I trust you to do that?" He looked up, awaiting her reaction. Astrid timidly nodded, signifying her compliance. He stared at her with a blank expression, searching for any signs of deceit.

Seeming satisfied with her response he began reaching for her face, "Good girl. Now, look down for me." She did as he said, and felt his fingers loosen the knot of the gag, as he completely removed it.

She was relieved as she took a deep breath, and flexed her jaw, trying to alleviate the soreness caused by the prolonged obstruction between her teeth. Crane reached over and grabbed a cup of water with a straw. He held it up to her mouth, "Drink. You're very dehydrated."

Astrid practically inhaled the water until the chalice was empty. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. He took the cup and filled it up using the water jug from earlier. He brought it back to her waiting mouth as she consumed the second helping.

Dr. Crane sat the cup down and sighed, "I'm going to remove the rest of your restraints. I want you to eat and continue to hydrate. I also want you to shower and clean yourself up. You have everything you need here to do so. Am I clear?"

Astrid cleared her throat, attempting to regain her voice, "Yes, Dr. Crane. Thank you."

He nodded, "Very good. If you try another stunt like yesterday, I can guarantee that you will be very sorry. Is that understood?" The way he was speaking to her made her feel like a disobedient child.

She gulped, swallowing her pride and nodding, "Yes, Dr. Crane."

The doctor went to work untying her binds, first from her thighs and calves, and then he reached behind her and unfastened her wrist restraints. He then reached down and removed her ankle binds, and finally unbuckled the belt from around her arms. She flexed her joints with relief from her newfound freedom.

Crane sat down in the chair and took out two prescription bottles, "Here, these are the regular medications you use. I need you to continue taking them." He laid the two pills down on the table. Astrid extended her arm and picked up the two tablets, analyzing them. Sure enough, they were her regular prescriptions. She filled up another cup of water and swallowed the pills. She noticed that her leash was still locked, keeping her from getting up.

Crane saw her predicament and firmly addressed her, "I will unlock your leash in a moment, but first I need you to listen to me." She sat back and waited for him to relay his instructions.

Looking pleased, Dr. Crane explained himself, "The collar you have on has an attached device. You'll notice the small box on the side. If you decide to try anything, you'll receive an electric shock. The shock is not strong enough to kill you, but it does inflict a significant amount of pain on the wearer. Oh, and don't worry, it's waterproof." He smirked as she stared at him in horror, not knowing what to say. This man was insane, but he seemed to think of everything. He reached over and unlocked the chain from her neck restraint.

Standing up, he prepared to depart, "Don't forget my instructions. I will return in a few hours, and I have a little activity planned for us, so save your strength." She gasped as she wondered what he was referring to. Before she could ask any questions, he was out of the door, locking it behind him.

Astrid wracked her brain, trying to figure out what he could possibly have planned for them. The possibilities ranged from downright terrifying to potentially harmless, but knowing _him_, she could not imagine the activity being anything benign. She shook off the feelings of panic and focused on regaining her composure. She looked at the tray of food and felt her stomach growl. She was not sure how long she had been here, but it had to have been nearing two days, which also meant she had not eaten since her lunch break at Arkham. Inspecting her meal, which consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup, she made the executive decision to throw all caution to the wind, as she inhaled every bite. She nearly finished off the gallon of water and was feeling much better and more invigorated. She made her way to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower, and brushed her teeth. She opened the closet door and saw that the only thing provided was a plush robe. It was better than nothing, so she put it on and sat down in the office chair. There was not much to do, so she proceeded to spin herself around to help pass the time. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and immersed herself in her thoughts as the hours passed.

§

Meanwhile, Crane tried to distract himself from his intrusive thoughts. It did not take long until he heard the nagging voice in the back of his mind address him.

** "****So, how's it going, Johnny Boy? Judging by your throbbing erection, I'd say not very well,"** Scarecrow let out a disturbing howl, as he mocked Crane. The doctor brought his fingertips to his temples, as he rubbed them in circles, attempting to silence the meddlesome voice of his alter-ego.

** "****You know that won't work, Johnny. When are you going to grow a pair and let me have a little fun?"**

"I don't need you interfering with my plans. I've got this under control."

Scarecrow shrieked with laughter, **"Oh Crane, don't kid yourself. You know it was because of me, that you actually became capable of snatching the bitch!"**

"No, if it were up to you, you would have just injected her with our fear toxin and disposed of her already."

** "****Yes, and then we wouldn't have nearly lost control, as you let her seduce and strangle you with your own chain."**

Crane huffed and attempted to ignore him.

** "****Don't be mad, Johnny. You really redeemed yourself last night. The way you subdued and restrained her. Did you see the beautiful look of fear in her eyes as you humiliated her? That, Johnny, ****_that_**** is what our work is about… of course, I wanted to take it further, and wrap my hands around her neck, watching the look of sheer terror as I fucked her senseless! She was ripe for the taking and completely at our mercy!"**

Crane shook his head, seething with anger and frustration.

Scarecrow continued to taunt him, **"But then you decided to be 'nice,' with the feeding and untying her, and allowing her to clean up-"**

"Yes, because humans need water and nourishment to survive." Crane scoffed and rolled his eyes.

** "****Ah, so you do want to keep her alive. Well allow me to make a suggestion-"**

"No! No more of your crude remarks. You've said your piece, now leave me alone! I'm not going to allow you to have your way with my pet."

** "****Oh! Your pet?" **Scarecrow cackled, **"Listen up, Crane! I want you to remember how you felt after that bitch teased your cock. I know how frustrated you were because I had to endure the discomfort of your blue balls! Whatever little 'activity' you have planned, you best consider your options. That cock-teasing whore needs to know how you felt when you were so close, yet so far away. Think about it, Johnny." **Laughing maniacally, Scarecrow receded back into the dark abyss of the doctor's mind.

Crane could not help but replay the conversation between him and his alter, as he struggled to fight off the feelings it evoked. Astrid really had wounded his ego; the way she batted her big, doe eyes while biting her full lower lip; the way she drew him in with her perceived innocence; the way her body felt beneath his as she willingly received him; the way she gasped and moaned under his touch. The memories enticed him as he inhaled, savoring the feeling. Then, he remembered her sudden betrayal. She really took him by surprise when she pulled the chain around his neck. Before that, he really thought he had her and was preparing to make her completely his. The warm feelings he was experiencing began to turn sour as he remembered how abruptly he was shaken from his lustful desires. He felt utterly humiliated that he let her take advantage of him so easily. He recalled the power he felt as he undressed her unconscious form. He removed her bra and panties and growled with carnal urge; he wanted, no he needed to feel her from the inside, but good things come to those who wait. He redressed her in the slip and started tying her up. His sexual urges intermingled with his sadistic fervor.

As he reflected on the memories and the emotions they provoked, Crane felt a wave of euphoria wash over him as he became intoxicated with power and lust. He smirked wickedly and formulated a plan for revenge. He knew exactly how he was going to punish Astrid and make her feel how she made him feel. Standing up, he gathered his supplies and descended the stairs to the basement. This was going to be shamelessly delightful.

* * *

**AN: **I don't really have much to add this time. This chapter builds up to the next which is going to be a bit intense so tread lightly.

~VeryRNteresting


	4. Chapter 4: Master

**AN: **All right here you go. This chapter is intense so buckle up and get ready for a wild ride.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O48fpmH0pl-hAVgNrIMXnx1I  
Songs: "Darling" by Douglas Dare, "Between Two Points" by The Glitch Mob, "Fitzpleasure" by Alt-J, "Lips" The xx

**Warning:** **Graphic sexual content, offensive language, violence, non-consensual sexual contact and bondage**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Master**

Astrid was shaken from her daydreams, as she heard the doorknob rattle, and Dr. Crane entered, closing and locking the door behind him. She noticed he was carrying a bag and she wondered what could possibly be in there. She felt anxious as he walked towards her but felt slightly relieved when she saw him smile warmly.

"How are you feeling, Astrid?" Crane's voice was cordial, and she felt somewhat reassured that he meant no harm.

Looking up, giving him a half-smile, Astrid nodded, "Oh, much better now… thank you. Um, how are you?"

He looked satisfied, as he responded, "I'm well, thank you. I'm pleased to hear that you are feeling better. I have something I want to give you." He reached in the bag and pulled out a hairbrush. She appeared surprised, but grateful, as she remembered that there was not an available brush in her room. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she desperately wanted to comb it.

Dr. Crane sat on the side of the bed and patted the spot beside him, "Please, sit."

Astrid hesitated but was in no position to argue. He appeared to be in high spirits, and she preferred he stay that way. She sat down beside him and rubbed her upper arms.

He held up the brush, "Allow me?" She chose to just go with it. Nodding her approval, she turned, so her back was facing him. She felt him caress her hair, which caused her to stiffen.

"Hey, it's all right. No need to be tense. I'm not going to hurt you…" His voice was soft as he gently coaxed his prisoner to relax, "Hmm, your hair is severely knotted. I have something that might help."

She turned her head as she saw him reach in the bag and pull out a spray bottle; it was detangling spray. She could not help but feel contented as she turned back around. As Crane spritzed the spray through her hair, he gently worked the comb through her strands. She could not deny that it felt nice to have someone brush her hair out.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I lost control. I thought I could attempt to make it up to you by treating you like a human being as opposed to an animal… I read that some women found it relaxing when someone brushed their hair. I knew yours would be tangled, so I also read up on how to painlessly work out the knots." Crane explained himself as Astrid listened. She could not dispute the fact that his efforts were helping her relax and feel somewhat safe.

She gently let her guard down and hummed with approval, "Thank you. This really does mean a lot to me."

He finished combing through her locks, as he ran his fingers through them, "There, that's much better."

Astrid settled into his touch, savoring the feeling of someone stroking her hair. Crane tenderly pulled her long locks over her right shoulder, exposing her neck. He brought his hands down to her arms and leaned in to kiss the spot behind her ear. She stiffened and froze, as her eyes shot open, and she attempted to shrug his hands off of her.

"Dr. Crane, wait, wait, what are you doing?" Astrid started to panic as his hands tightened around her biceps.

She felt the doctor's hot breath on the back of her ear, "Don't fight me," he growled lowly.

She proceeded to struggle more, but soon halted, as she saw the polished metal of a knife held in front of her face. Her breath hitched in her throat, as her heart pounded out of her chest.

Dr. Crane pressed her back to his chest as he encased her neck within the crook of his elbow, "Do exactly as I say, and you won't get hurt."

Astrid gulped and frantically nodded, "Y-y-yes, ok. I'll do whatever you want." Her voice came out in a shaky whisper, as she tried to remain calm. He nuzzled his nose in her hair as he inhaled deeply.

Through clenched teeth, he murmured, "You're an intoxicating little minx…" His voice escalated as he continued to reprimand her, "Did you think that I had forgotten about your little teasing trick?" He abruptly stood, pulling her up with him. Holding the knife to her neck, he grabbed the bag and led them back over to the bed. Tossing the sack to the floor, he grabbed her left upper arm and roughly threw her down on the bed.

Pointing the knife at her, Crane's voice became dark and threatening, "Don't move." Astrid lay still on her back and held her hands up in front of her. She watched as he reached down and emptied the contents of the bag on the bed.

"Rollover on your stomach. Put your hands behind your head."

She quickly obeyed and waited for him to make his next move. She felt him climb on the bed and straddle her back. He took her wrists, and she realized he was fastening a pair of leather cuff restraints around them. She heard the clanging of a chain, and suddenly felt her arms pulled up above her head, as he tightened and locked the shackle around the headboard; her restraints tautly attached to the opposite end.

Astrid tried to reason with him, "Please, don't do this! I agreed to do whatever you wanted! You said you wouldn't hurt me, plea-"

Her begging was interrupted by his firm reassurance, "Shhhhh! This _is_ what I want." With her eyes clamped shut, she felt him press a smooth, round object against her lips.

"Open your mouth," Crane demanded harshly. She kept her eyes closed and refused to part her lips.

He let out an exasperated and annoyed sigh, "You want to do this the hard way? Fine." Astrid trembled with fear, not knowing what he was going to do next. He abruptly grabbed a fistful of her hair and violently yanked her head back. Taken by surprise by the unexpected and immense pain, she screamed but was soon silenced by the large gag ball he forcibly crammed inside her mouth. His deft fingers were quick to securely fasten it around her head. He then crawled off her, and grabbing her hips, he swiftly turned her on her back, the chain twisting in protest. Not knowing what else to do, she kicked her legs towards him, attempting to get him away from her. She came to an abrupt stop when he held the knife up in front of her face. He began to torment her, as he slowly slid the spine of the blade down her cheek, to her neck, and descended to the top of her chest until he stopped at the peak of the robe she was wearing.

As her heart pounded, Astrid tried her hardest to control her breathing, as her chest heaved up and down. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she did not dare to open them.

She listened as Crane clicked his tongue a few times, "Oh, this won't do, but patience is a virtue."

She did not quite understand what he was referring to, but her thoughts were interrupted by his harsh voice, "Look at me!" She was hesitant but feared what he would do if she disobeyed, so she opened her eyes and was greeted by his cold, hard expression leering down at her. He smirked, as his eyes traveled down her body, resting on her ankles. He raised the blade of the knife to her neck, applying just a touch of pressure.

"Now, I need to finish tying up loose ends. Are you going to behave and keep still?" His tone was threatening, yet condescending, as he awaited her reply. Astrid gently nodded, taking care not to press the skin of her neck further into the knife.

The corner of his mouth curved up into a sadistic smirk, as he huffed with amusement, "Good girl."

As Crane removed the blade from her neck, he slid off the bed standing beside it. She helplessly watched as he fastened another set of leather cuffs to her ankles, while also locking and tightening another chain to the end of the bed. He then took a thick leather strap and buckled it just above her knees.

Astrid now lay outstretched on the bed; her wrists were bound and forced above her head; her ankles were locked together, held in place by a short chain wrapped around the frame of the baseboard; her knees were strapped together, and she was gagged.

Crane stood over her, licking his lips, "My darling, you look divine; all tied up like a present…" he hummed in approval as his hand glided down to her waist, where he stopped at the knot of the sash of her robe, "and now it's time to unwrap you."

Astrid let out a muffled cry of protest; she felt so violated. Sure, Dr. Crane had undressed her before, but she was unconscious. Now she was fully awake and had to witness his sleazy hands wandering her body. Although, she asked herself if her body or any part of her was even her own anymore; it seemed not.

Crane's fingers moved painstakingly slow, as he untied the sash, and settled the ends on either side of her. His fingertips moved to the peak of the crease, and slowly descended downwards, just barely separating the two sides. He then placed the palms of his hands on either side, right above her breasts, and slid them down over the fabric. He took his thumbs and forefingers, and opened the robe completely, revealing her naked body. He gazed at her form, his eyes full of hunger and lust. He crawled back on the bed and straddled her thighs; his eyes taking in every inch of her. She could feel his hardening erection through his pants as he settled himself. Leaning forward, he started to hungrily kiss and nip at her neck.

His breath felt hot and heavy on her ear as he whispered, "Oh, Astrid, my divine beauty, you are mine…" The chilling and lust-filled tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. He continued to kiss down her neck and descended to her collarbones. He stopped at her breasts, and firmly grasped them with both hands, tenderly rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. He leaned back down as he continued to use his mouth to kiss and suck at her breasts and nipples.

Astrid could not hide the flushed feeling that was rising to the surface of her skin. She couldn't tell herself that she wasn't enjoying the soft kisses and caresses Crane was peppering all over her body. Her breathing became more profound as she softly moaned. He grazed her stomach with his fingertips until he reached the apex of her thighs. He slid his finger between her folds, massaging her clit in the process. The sound that came out of his mouth was far too carnal and animalistic to even begin to interpret.

"You are absolutely soaked. Mmmm… do you like being tied up and dominated?" He continued to rub her clit as she softly whimpered. She honestly had not realized that she was extremely wet. What was wrong with her? Did this sort of twisted and demented attention actually arouse her? Was she some kind of sick, masochistic freak? The questions she asked herself were starting to scare her, and she was not sure if she ever wanted to know the answers.

Crane stopped his enticing strokes and removed himself from atop her completely. Confused, Astrid looked at him curiously, wondering why he ceased.

He seemed to read her mind as he addressed her, "In case you have forgotten, I briefly mentioned the little teasing trick you pulled the other day. So, allow me to explain my plans for you this evening; I want you to know how I felt when you so cruelly led me to believe that you wanted to fuck me." Astrid was still puzzled as he slowly paced the room, continuing his monologue, "In short, I'm going to sit back and watch you squirm as you desperately try to get yourself off…"

What the hell? She was not expecting him to say that. The thought of struggling to make herself orgasm while he watched, sounded completing demeaning and humiliating. She furrowed her brow and shook her head as she let out a muffled "no."

Crane walked over to the side of the bed and picked up a small bottle from the items that were emptied from the bag. He held it up to her face, showing her what it was. Astrid squinted as she read the label; it was female arousal gel. He said nothing as he removed the cap from the bottle and dispensed a tiny drop on each of her nipples. He rubbed it in, moving his fingertips in circles. She started to feel a slight tingling sensation, as the blood rose to the surface, electrifying her nerve endings with sensitive pleasure. He grabbed a pair of, what looked to be, suction cups of some sort, and applied them to her erect nipples. The pressure of the suction felt delightful, as they stimulated the engorged peaks of her breasts; even the slightest of movements sent waves of pleasure pulsating through her body and trickling down to her vulva. He then held up a small, pink silicone vibrator, and slid it between her juicy folds. The device stayed in place nicely, due to her restraints keeping her legs closed.

Crane crossed his arms as he admired his work, "I brought lubricant to help with the process, but seeing as you're drenching the sheets, it won't be necessary. However, I do have one more final touch." Astrid followed his movements, as he dispensed a drop of the arousal gel to the tip of his finger. He brought it down to the very peak of her folds as he gently applied it to the origin of her clit. He moved his fingers to the base of the vibrator and applied slight pressure to her crease. She could not keep herself from grinding her hips as she followed his lead; the tiny drop of gel just barely dribbled down the slope of her clit, as the tingling sensation started to activate.

The slight pressure was suddenly gone, as Crane removed his fingers and stepped away from the bed. Astrid jerked her head to the side as she glimpsed at him, as he took a seat in the chair, facing her. Leaned back, with his legs spread and his arms resting on the armrests, he cleared his throat and loosened his shirt collar. She really just wanted to smack the smug expression off of his beautiful face. Was he really just going to sit there? Leaving her to her own devices, and on top of that not even bothering to at least turn the vibrator on?

Once again, he implied to read her mind, "Now that I've got you all hot and bothered, it's time to begin. I'm going to set a timer. I'm not going to tell you for how long it is set for, but regardless you need to use your time wisely. If you fail to bring yourself to orgasm before the time runs out, I'm going to blindfold you. After that, you'll have another chance, but if you fail that attempt, then, well, I don't think you want to know what I'll do with you then. On a more playful note, if you do bring yourself to orgasm before the time runs out, then I'll remove the gag, and we can go from there." Astrid heard the familiar clicking sound as he wound up an egg timer and set it down.

His voice turned deeper and darker, as he notified her to begin, "Now, squirm for me."

Astrid frantically writhed and jostled her hips as she desperately tried to chase the sensual tension that her body craved. The vibrator was just close enough to graze her swollen clit, but with the inability to use her hands to aid in applying more pressure, she was left with the agonizing teasing of deprivation. Her nipples were stimulated with every move she made. She felt so close yet so far away, and it was absolutely frustrating. She closed her eyes, attempting to concentrate on her task, and threw her head back as her back arched and muffled moans spilled from her mouth.

§

Crane sat back in his seat, enjoying the show. She looked so stunning wiggling and struggling; sweat glistened as it dripped down her curves, her skin flushed pink. It was evident that she was frustrated, but she also appeared to be enjoying herself on some level. His breathing picked up as he reached his hand in his pants, stroking himself. His filthy thoughts were interrupted as he heard the familiar raspy voice of his alter speak up.

** "****Jesus Christ, Johnny. Look at her thrash around like the dirty whore that she is," **Scarecrow cackled sadistically, as Crane rolled his eyes.

Crane mentally addressed his alter, taking care not to speak out loud, _"Go away and stop interrupting my private sessions with your crass exclamations!"_

Scarecrow laughed as he continued to berate his host, **"Oh, lighten up, will ya Johnny? You need to let me take the reins for a bit. After all, this little game was my idea."**

_ "__No! I'm in control, me! She only submits to me, not you! She is the only subordinate that I'm not willing to share. You've always interfered with my work, and I agreed to have you take control during our experiments, but she is solely mine!"_

** "****_She_**** is the reason you haven't been experimenting at all. You've played with her long enough. It's time to give her a dose of true terror, while you fuck her into oblivion! Better yet, let me do the honors."**

_ "__I am not going to dispose of her. She is mine! She is the slave, and I am her master. End of discussion."_

Scarecrow scoffed and growled angrily, **"You're nothing but a weak little bitch! I am the Master of Fear. You are the master of nothing. You're nothing without me. Remember that the next time she's trying to kill you."**

Scarecrow receded back to the dark depths of the doctor's psyche. Crane pushed the infuriating conversation to the back of his mind and directed his focus to the bound woman before him. The timer was still ticking, and Astrid was fervently gyrating her hips against the vibrator. The movements and sounds she was creating were almost too much for him to restrain himself from devouring her. He then witnessed a beautiful sight; her back arched higher as her body quivered and shook. Her muffled moans came out louder and more frequent. Her toes curled, and her swollen lips pulsated. He watched her intently as she orgasmed. It was unquestionably the single most arousing spectacle he had ever witnessed. Her body went limp, as she quivered with the remnants of her climax and panted from exhaustion. The timing could not have been more perfect, as the alarm rang with finality.

§

Astrid was wholly spent from the tedious exercise she just performed. Crane removed his hand from his pants and composed himself as he stood to walk over to the shuddering woman.

He removed the suction cups and the vibrator and ran his hands over her slick body.

"You did well, my pet. I'll remove your gag, and we can discuss where to go from here." He reached up and unbuckled the strap, pulling the ball out of her mouth. Astrid inhaled a sigh of relief, as she flexed her jaw.

Crane cleared his throat, "How are you feeling?"

She panted as she regarded his question, "I… feel… good? I-I feel _really _good." She surprised herself with the answer she had just expressed. It was true, she felt euphoric after experiencing the best and most intense orgasm she had ever had.

He raised his eyebrows with surprise and intrigue, "Excellent. On a more serious note, have you learned that it is not acceptable to tease me in any way?" His expression was flat as she realized he was absolutely serious.

"Uh… yes?" She was not exactly sure how to answer his question, but he made sure to promptly correct her. He delivered a sharp slap to her thigh as she whimpered with pain.

"No, no, no…" He huffed and chuckled darkly, "You need to learn how you're going to address me from now on. I am your master, and you will refer to me as such. Understood?"

Astrid blinked as she tried to absorb what he had just ordered her to do. Crane stared at her with malice as he waited for her to accept his terms.

She gulped and pushed herself to say the demeaning words, "Y-yes… Master." Her voice came out small and weak as the realization sunk in that there was a part of her that enjoyed this, and he seemed determined to exploit it.

Crane hummed with approval as she spoke the words, "Good girl. I'm going to remove your bindings and allow you to rest and do as you please for the rest of the night." He kept to his word as he removed all her bindings and gathered his toys back in the bag. She sat up and tied her robe back around her and sat on the side of the bed. He crouched down in front of her, and placed his hands on her knees, gently caressing them. He then parted her thighs as he scooted closer to her, kneeling between her legs. He reached up and cupped her face with both hands as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. He pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead to hers, as he closed his eyes and sighed with content.

Astrid was surprised by the doctor's sudden affections but did not attempt to push him away, and instead accepted his kindness. He leaned back, still holding her face in his hands, as he longingly stared into her eyes. Just as quick as it began, he ended it with a soft kiss to her forehead as he stood to leave the room, taking the bag with him.

Crane looked back and smiled warmly, "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, my darling." Before she could reciprocate his statement, he closed the door and locked it.

Astrid sat in silence for a few minutes as she reflected on the night's bizarre events. Crane was so hot and cold; his moods switching on a whim. She knew he had to be insane. No stable person kidnaps women for the sole purpose of just having her around. The most frightening part of this whole ordeal was that she slowly realized that she enjoyed being dominated. The dark and masochistic desires she possessed were buried deep within her subconscious, and she felt it gradually start to bubble up to the surface. Shaking herself from her disturbing thoughts, she settled on taking a long, hot bath and calling it a night. She slept soundly that night; it was the best sleep she'd had in years.

* * *

**AN: **Woo! Ok that's just a taste of what else there is to come. If you thought I couldn't get more demented, then think again because I can and I did. Hope you're enjoying it so far.

~VeryRNteresting


	5. Chapter 5: Ready or Not

**AN: **Ok so this chapter is pretty dark and a bit brutal and graphic. So, again, buckle up.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O48gLqR-PwfQXyxCClWC2N03  
Songs: "Firestarter" by The Prodigy, "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge, "Me, I'm Not" by Nine Inch Nails

Disclaimer: I don't anything DC or Nolan. I don't own the music in the link above.

**Warning:**** Offensive language, violence, abuse, non-consensual sexual contact and bondage, graphic sexual content**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ready or Not**

Upon awakening, Dr. Crane entered the kitchen and prepared breakfast for Astrid and himself. He felt oddly pleasant as he whipped up the needed ingredients for cooking the food. His positive thoughts were soon shattered, as he recognized the oh-so-familiar vexatious babbling of Scarecrow.

** "****You need to wipe that shit-eating grin off your idiotic face. I refuse to sit in the background any longer. Your presence is now obsolete. Ready or not, here I come!"**

Crane's control began to falter, as he screamed furiously at his alter, "Don't you dare! I'm the one in control! This is my body, and I refuse to let you take over it! I-" Crane was abruptly cut short, as Scarecrow banished him to the depths, and emerged himself forward. He chortled diabolically, as he gained full control of his host's body.

** "****Yessss… It's been far too long since I've come out to play. Hmmm, what shall I sabotage first? So many possibilities…" **Scarecrow stood and mulled over all his options, **"I think I'm asking myself the wrong questions. Instead of focusing on the ****_what_**** I can wreak havoc on, I need to be focusing on the ****_who _****instead." **He crudely chuckled to himself while whisking his hands together and licking his lips. He thought about Crane's little pet he had locked up in his basement. He fantasized about all the perverse schemes he could torment her with. Oh, this was going to be fun indeed.

§

Scarecrow carried the tray of food and a gallon of water downstairs. He unlocked the door and let himself in. A crooked smile formed on his face as he addressed his prisoner, **"Good morning, my dear. I brought you some sustenance, given that you require it to survive." **He chuckled darkly at his attempt at humor.

Astrid was sitting on the bed, and she took notice of Crane's oddly chipper mood. Something about him seemed off, but she could not quite put her finger on it. His appearance was slightly sloppy, which noticeably contrasted to his usual crisp image. His facial expressions were a bit deranged looking. His voice was somewhat different, sounding deeper and raspier. His eyes were what stood out the most; first of all, he was not wearing his glasses as he usually did, and his once bright blue orbs now appeared to be wild and nefarious. Astrid had never seen this side of Crane, but maybe it wasn't such a terrible change; after all, he did seem significantly less rigid and more playful. She opted to indulge him.

She smiled and greeted him warmly, "Thank you, Doctor, I-I mean Master."

Scarecrow scoffed as he laid the food and water down on the table, **"Forget the formalities child. Call me, Jonathan." **He internally snickered to himself, he knew that would most definitely piss Crane off. Serves him right too; where does he get off demanding to be called "Master"? That little pussy couldn't even "master" his way out of a wet paper bag.

Astrid smiled and nodded, feeling a tad bit confused, but grateful, "Um, ok. Thank you, Jonathan."

Scarecrow smirked and motioned to the food, **"You should eat. I've got a special surprise for you when you're ready." **He suppressed the laughter that was attempting to spill out of his mouth. His "special surprise" really was not anything special, or pleasant, in any sense; of course, he was going to appreciate the pleasure it brought him. Astrid nodded and did not ask any further questions. She ate quietly, enjoying the hearty meal of poached eggs and toast he had prepared for her.

Scarecrow walked towards the door as he made his exit, **"I'll be back shortly, my dear. I just need to go fetch your surprise, and I'll present it to you. Enjoy your breakfast… Oh, and here are your medications." **He removed the prescription bottles from his pocket, opening them up, and obtaining one of each pill. Astrid held out her hand as he placed the tablets in her palm as he walked away. With that, he closed the door, but it did not sound as though he locked it.

Astrid thought it was bizarre that he left the room without locking it. He always locked the door. Was he trusting her more? Or did it have anything to do with his quirky presence and disheveled appearance? Whatever the reason, she could definitely get used to this version of Crane. He appeared so carefree and, well, happy? Strangely, yes, he seemed happy. She figured if he was pleased, then she had nothing to worry about. She did not realize how wrong she actually was.

§

After finishing up her food and taking her medications, Astrid walked to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth. Her spirits were high as she felt optimistic about how the day was going to progress. She heard the door open and close, as Jonathan crept in the room, and this time, she noticed, he did lock the door. She felt a knot form in her throat, questioning his intentions for her. She stood in front of the mirror as he called out for her.

** "****Oh, Astrid?" **His voice was sing-song, and she listened as his footsteps grew closer to the bathroom. He appeared in the doorway, startling her a bit.

Leaning against the door frame, Scarecrow casually smirked and chuckled; it was a tad unsettling, to say the least. **"There you are, child. Are you ready for your gift?" **

Astrid gulped as she began to rethink about what his true intentions could be, "Umm, oh, thank you, Jonathan, but you really didn't have to get me a present…"

His twisted smirk grew wider as he explained himself with enthusiasm, **"Nonsense! You've been such a good girl. You deserve a reward." **He stood behind her in the mirror and started massaging her shoulders. She looked at his reflection, and the deranged glint in his eyes gave her a chill. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, **"Come with me." **She shuddered as he led them to the bed. She turned to look at him, awaiting his next move.

He motioned for her to sit down, and as she lowered herself to the side of the bed, he firmly grasped her arm, **"No, my child. I want you on your knees." **Her stomach churned with nausea as she sensed what was coming.

Before she could get down on her knees, Scarecrow violently ripped off her robe, leaving her nude and exposed. She attempted to cover herself with her arms, but he grabbed them, pinning them to her sides.

Licking his lips loudly, he looked even more maniacal than usual, **"Oh no, my dear. I want you naked before me." **He grabbed the back of her head and shoved his tongue in her mouth, kissing her forcibly. His fingers tugged at her hair, and Astrid could not tolerate it. She attempted to push him off her, but he pulled away and backhanded her. The force of his blow knocked her to the floor.

** "****How dare you deny me! You'll willingly squirm for Crane like the whore you are, but you try to reject me?!" **

Astrid put her hand to her stinging cheek, puzzled by his outburst, "Jonathan, I don't understand. W-what do you mean?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Scarecrow scoffed and shook his head, **"Oh, how silly of me. I almost forgot that we actually haven't been formally introduced. You see, the doctor isn't in right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment…" **His voice faded out as he saw she just was not getting it. Astrid watched with horror as he toyed with her, failing to understand what was going on.

Scarecrow chuckled, **"To put it in layman's terms; I'm not Jonathan, child. I am Scarecrow: The Master of Fear." **

Astrid gravely realized that this man was completely insane and dangerous. She could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth; he had an alter-ego? Scarecrow? Then it hit her: Scarecrow was the name the inmates kept muttering when they were reduced to a hollow shell of fear. It was Crane! He had been the one who inflicted the psychotic break on his helpless patients. Still, some pieces of the puzzle were missing, how was he able to do that?

Concluding that she did not want to sit around wracking her brain for the answers, Astrid scrambled to her feet as she tried to make a run for it. She did not get far, as Scarecrow grabbed her ankle, causing her to tumble to the floor.

** "****Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting away from me like you almost did with Crane." **He flipped her on her back and pinned her down to the floor, straddling her waist. Astrid fought and struggled to scream for help, but it was no use. Scarecrow watched with amusement as she wriggled beneath him. He then pulled out a syringe with a caustic looking orange liquid inside. He dangled it in front of her face as she eyed it with dread.

Scarecrow continued to torment her, **"Do you know what this is? No? Allow me to explain…" **He cleared his throat as he continued his taunt, **"This, my dear, is my notorious fear toxin. If I were to inject you with this, you would experience intense and vivid hallucinations of your deepest and darkest phobias. Without the antidote, your mind would disintegrate, and reduce you to a state of irreversible terror." **Astrid listened in horror, as he romanticized about his toxin.

Scarecrow enjoyed watching her cower before him, **"I could inject you right now if I wanted to, but I won't as long as you behave and follow my orders. Sound good?" **She nodded frantically as tears streamed down her face. With that being said, Scarecrow placed the syringe back in his pocket. He stood to his feet and continued to torment his prey.

She was violently jerked to a kneeling position, as Scarecrow stood and examined her, drawing out the psychological torture he was shamelessly inflicting. He circled her like a shark and rummaged through the bag of goodies he had brought with him. He pulled out what looked to be a hog-tie with attached wrist and ankle restraints. He roughly applied the restraints behind her back.

He then removed a chained leash and clipped it to her collar. **"My, my, and I was almost convinced that you couldn't look even more delectable." **He ridiculed her as he admired his handy work, **"Still… it seems that something is missing, but what could it be? Hmmm…" **He put on a fake quizzical look as he pretended to be rooted in thought, **"Oh! I know exactly what it is…"**

He took slow strides as he made his way over to the bag located behind her. He walked up behind her and started stroking her hair, **"My lovely plaything…" **He continued to pet her, but she knew his intentions were far from pure. Astrid remained silent as she was forced to kneel on the floor; her wrists bound tightly behind her, firmly attached to her ankles. She closed her eyes as she shuddered under his touch, attempting to fight back the tears that stung her eyes.

The gentle stroking was over, as Scarecrow wrapped the leash tautly around his hand and pulled her head back. He then presented her with what looked to be an open-mouth ring gag. He looked down into her eyes, with a cruel and sinister look on his face.

** "****Say 'Ahhh,'" **His voice was low and gravelly as he pushed the gag against her mouth. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath through her nose; she really did not want that demented device forced into her mouth.

Scarecrow huffed and clenched his jaw, **"All right. Tell ya what. I'll make you a proposition…" **Astrid perked up and opened her eyes as she listened intently to what he had to offer.

He Scoffed, amused by her naivety, **"I won't force you to wear the gag, if…" **He smirked devilishly as he finished his sentence, **"…if you don't mind me injecting you with my fear toxin…" **He patted the pocket where he kept the syringe. Astrid bowed her head, defeated.

Scarecrow continued to torment, **"I mean, personally, I would prefer to make you scream. If you think about it, it's a win-win; you don't have to wear the gag, and I'll still be able to mercilessly fuck your mouth, because, well, you're still going to have it wide open anyway. You really won't be able to close it with all the screaming you'll be doing… Mmmm, your screams would be music to my ears…" **He looked utterly deranged, as he closed his eyes and sighed; his face depicting a picture of pure bliss, while he fantasized about his sick invention.

** "****You know what? I think I'm just gonna inject you anyway. You don't get a choice…" **He began to retract the gag away from her face, as he intended to replace it with the syringe instead.

Astrid screeched, pleading with him, "No! No! Wait! Please don't inject me, I'll wear the gag, just please don't inject me!" She was frenzied with her wide eyes and desperate tone.

Scarecrow hummed to himself as he considered her response, **"Hmmm… I don't know, I mean I was really sold on the idea of making you scream… so are you saying you actually ****_want _****to wear the gag?" **She knew that he was toying with her, but what she could not decipher was what direction he would ultimately choose to pursue. Her breath came out shaky, as she attempted to prevent herself from completely breaking down.

Astrid reluctantly murmured the response he sought to hear her say, "I-I want to wear the gag…" Her head hung low with shame, and her voice was barely audible.

Scarecrow continued his mind games, **"What was that? You'll have to speak up. I'm a little hard of hearing." **There was no winning with this lunatic. He thoroughly enjoyed drawing out the torture for as long as possible, and it was sickening. Astrid was at her wit's end, and she just needed it to be over with.

Speaking loud and clear, she expelled her words slowly, "I said, I want to wear the ga-" Her confession was stifled, as he shoved the large, wide ring between her lips. He tightened the strap as far as it would go, fastening it around her head.

Scarecrow squatted down behind her and admired his creation. His hands roamed her body, and he roughly groped her ass. He dipped his head down and painfully bit and sucked on her neck. He brought his hands up to tightly squeeze her breasts. Astrid wailed as he brutally pinched and twisted her nipples between his fingers.

** "****Shut up, slut! You love this," **He cruelly laughed at her and stood to his feet. He walked around her and shoved his clothed crotch in her face, **"You're nothing but a dirty whore, and I'm going to fuck that filthy little mouth of yours hard and fast." **

Upon concluding his crude statement, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Astrid's face was soon violated by the swollen head of his cock. He grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand, and wrapped the chained leash around the other, yanking with brute force. Sure enough, hard and fast, he thrust his dick deep inside her mouth, ramming it in and out. His stamina was unrelenting as he shoved his cock deeper into her orifice and down her throat.

With her eyes profusely watering, and her gag reflex repeatedly stimulated, Astrid struggled not to vomit all over his member. The force he was inflicting upon her was nowhere near normal. She kept choking and sputtering, as drool filled her oral cavity, and oozed down her chin. To the contrary, Scarecrow was feeling pure ecstasy, high off the pain he was inflicting and the feel of her warm, moist mouth, and tight throat stroking his cock over and over. Astrid was in complete agony with her jaw bearing stiff, and her throat feeling raw. Her hair felt as though it would be ripped out at any moment, and the collar around her neck was cutting off some of her oxygen.

Scarecrow grunted and moaned; his head pulled back, eyes closed, and lips parted, **"Fuckkkk, your throat feels fucking glorious!" **His hips continued to buck ruthlessly, and he knew he was getting close, **"Oh, fuck I'm gonna come… shit!" **His movements started to falter, and she tried to prepare herself for the unappetizing secretions that were about to burst inside her throat. **"I want you to swallow every drop, bitch!" **And then it happened. He ejaculated a copious amount of his seed all over her tongue. The taste and texture were revolting, but she ingested all remnants of his semen.

Scarecrow heaved and panted, as he withdrew himself from her mouth. He released the hold on her hair and the leash, and collapsed into the chair, attempting to catch his breath. Astrid chocked and sputtered, trying her best not to expel the contents of her stomach all over herself. She felt as if her entire being had been ripped right out of her, and she collapsed face-first onto the floor. She laid there, motionless, feeling numb. Her movements were restricted, for she was still hog-tied and gagged.

§

Scarecrow arose from his seated position and stumbled to the restroom. He wiped himself clean, tucking his member back into his pants, and zipping them back up. He splashed cold water on his face and stared into the mirror. It was then that he heard Jonathan's voice ring through his head.

"You truly are a sick and deranged individual; it's disgusting," Crane was seething with anger and jealousy.

Scarecrow sneered at Jonathan with disdain. He spoke aloud to his other half, not caring if Astrid heard him or not, **"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Johnny Boy. My tactics are not any worse than your own… they're better." **

"Better? They're completely chaotic and impulsive! I actually strategize and plan ahead. There's a reason behind my methods."

** "****You're a weak fool. There is no reason behind your existence."**

Crane sighed as he attempted to compromise with his counterpart, "Without me, there is no you. Despite our differences, we need each other to continue our research. We can work out an agreement later, but for right now, I need to tend to my pet, and to do so I need to have the control. You had your fun, but I need to be the one to clean up the mess. Agreed?"

Scarecrow contemplated the truce Crane had offered. Today had been gratifying, and he really did not wish to stop the mayhem so soon, but the thought of dealing with the aftermath of Crane's little slave girl sounded outrageously dull.

Peering at his reflection, which Scarecrow saw as Jonathan, he looked in his eyes and nodded, **"Fine. Fuck it. Your test subject has become boring. Although, I really did enjoy ramming my dick in her mouth." **He smirked wickedly at Jonathan. It was typical for Scarecrow to always hit below the belt. He never played fair, much less, played by any sort of rules. Jonathan pushed down his raging jealously and accepted Scarecrow's agreement.

** "****Catch ya later, Johnny. As usual, I'll leave you to clean up the mess." **Jonathan shoved himself back into the forefront, as Scarecrow faded into the background.

* * *

**AN: **Yikes. See I told you I could be more demented, and still there's more to come.

When I was writing Scarecrow, I honestly was inspired by Cillian Murphy's character from "Red Eye" Jackson Rippner. That guy was insane and he enjoyed playing little mind games. Scarecrow is much more chaotic though. I'd say that Jackson is more neutral evil, while my rendition of Scarecrow is chaotic evil. I love categorizing characters into moral alignments. Crane is lawful evil since he does conform to society and he utilizes the law to benefit his cause. I would say Astrid is neutral good. I think you'll enjoy the alignment shifts I have laid for them though. Just wait and see.

~VeryRNteresting


	6. Chapter 6: Claimed

**AN: **Welcome back. If you've made it this far then you're probably in it for the long run. This chapter is pretty twisted but in a different way from the last.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O49Qjkw8OscmfyST6Vbx5aU5  
Songs: "In the Waiting Line" by Zero 7, "Apple Blossom" by Jack White, "Closer (Lullaby version)" by First Teeth, "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, "Closer to God" by Nine Inch Nails

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I don't own the songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Rape/Non-consensual sexual content and contact, non-consensual bondage, force, graphic sexual descriptions, offensive language**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Claimed**

It was now completely silent, as Crane sighed with relief, thankful to have control over his body again. He peaked over at Astrid, who still lay motionless on the cold floor, facing the opposite direction of him. He felt a tiny twinge of guilt, knowing that Scarecrow had put her through hell and showed her no mercy. He frowned, as he walked over to her, and knelt down. She said nothing and remained motionless as he removed her restraints and the gag. He sighed and rolled her over on her back. The light in her eyes was completely extinguished, and her expression was blank. After looking her over, Crane felt more guilt wash over him. He knew he needed to try to repair some of the damage Scarecrow had inflicted. The bruise on her cheek caught his eye, and he lightly grazed his fingers over it. She did not even flinch at his touch, as if she was numb. He rose to his feet and walked to the bathroom. He determined that he would draw her a bath while helping her get cleaned up. Activating the faucet and allowing the water to heat up, he walked back to her and scooped her up in his arms. He gently placed her in the tub while he crouched down beside it. She showed no emotion, as the soothing water began to rise around her.

Crane sighed, and broke the silence, "I never wanted you to meet Scarecrow… he destroys everything he touches…" Astrid brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin, and nodded. She did not bother to say anything, as she listened.

Crane continued, "I regret that you had to suffer under his hand. He had been berating me for days about coming out to 'play.' I told him that you were mine. I knew I had to protect you from him…" Astrid did not understand precisely what was wrong with this man. He was completely unhinged, and she wasn't sure if she could believe that he honestly suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder. Crane was aware of his alter-ego, and they regularly addressed each other. Reportedly, people with DID were not conscious of their separate personalities, yet he was. Considering the peculiar case, she found herself drawn in by the pure fascination of the inner workings of his mind.

Crane kept silent while he continued to bathe Astrid. She surprised him when she finally spoke, "How did you come to know Scarecrow?"

He honestly did not expect her to ask any further questions about Scarecrow, but regardless, he opted to brief her on his background.

"To summarize, I was born in Georgia, abandoned as a baby, and raised by my overzealous religious great grandmother. She hated me and believed me to be an abomination since I was conceived out of wedlock. She beat me and tortured me every single day. When she was feeling especially heinous, she would dress me in clothes soaked in rat's blood; she then locked me in an abandoned church located behind our house… the church was infested with crows, and by smelling the blood on my clothes, they would mercilessly attack me. She would leave me in there for days at a time until she felt like I had been 'cleansed' thoroughly."

Astrid was silent, as Crane continued his story, "In school, I was bullied, and everyone addressed me as either Ichabod or Scarecrow. They all said I was repugnant with my thin frame and my baggy clothes. No one cared about me until Scarecrow came along. Somewhere between my grandmother's beatings, and the rejection from my peers, I heard a voice. The voice spoke to me and offered a solution to my problems."

"After high school, Scarecrow was the one to defeat my evil grandmother, and I was finally able to leave and go to college. I was always more intelligent than all my peers in school, and I had no problems obtaining acceptance into Gotham City University. I moved up here, pursued my psychology and psychopharmacology degree, and obtained my doctorate all before the age of 27. I did briefly work at the university as a psychology professor, but as I was teaching a lecture on the psychology of fear, I attempted a demonstration and accidentally injured one of the students. Arkham hired me shortly after, and soon, I became the Chief Psychiatrist."

Astrid listened intently, lost for words, "Wow…" was all she could manage to say.

Crane sighed, "Throughout everything I endured, Scarecrow was always there. He was the strength and the voice I needed to pursue my life's work: Fear. Together, we created the fear toxin, and through Arkham, I have unlimited access to test subjects," he smirked, as he continued explaining his passion, "Fear is the most powerful human emotion. It is the drive behind everything we do. I've always been determined to exploit the deepest and darkest aspects of one's mind while experiencing terror. Of course, Scarecrow is the true embodiment of evil and chaos, whereas I'm a bit more reasonable and composed. Scarecrow may not be human, but I am, and I do desire human companionship…" His voice faded as he stood from his kneeling position.

Astrid sat in the water, stunned by what she had just heard. Everything definitely made more sense now. She pulled the drain up and stood up herself. She stepped out of the tub, and Crane wrapped her in a big fluffy towel.

"Thank you… for sharing your story with me…" She didn't know what else to say, and they both stood in awkward silence.

He quietly walked out of the bathroom and picked up her robe, handing it to her, "I need to rest; having Scarecrow take over always zaps my energy. I'll give you some space. I'll come back later…" With that, he left, locking the door behind him.

Astrid sat on the bed, mulling over all the details of Crane's story. She remembered him expressing that he desired human companionship. It seemed odd to think that someone so rigid and antisocial wanted camaraderie of any sort. Of course, it appeared his view on having someone was very warped. However, it did somewhat make sense. All his life he was beaten and rejected and his only friend has been a voice in his head. He probably believes that no one wants to be with him, so of course, he goes to the extremes and takes someone against their will: Her. Astrid found herself sympathizing with her captor, and that feeling scared her more than anything.

§

The next day, Jonathan accompanied Astrid as they ate together. He had devised a plan the night before about how he could make amends for Scarecrow's assault. In his twisted mind, it seemed to be the best way. He gathered everything he needed, putting it all in a bag. He carried his bag full of goodies in with him as he entered her room.

After they finished eating and he administered her medications, he addressed her, "The events that happened yesterday were indeed horrid; So, I'm going to make it up to you."

Astrid stared at him and honestly was not sure that she wanted him to attempt to make anything right, "Uhhh… You really don't have to do that; it wasn't actually you who hurt me."

Crane's demeanor was rigid, and his face unmoving; with his typical callous tone, he acknowledged her statement, "I insist." There he was again: the frigid and detached doctor she had always feared.

Nodding her head with defeat, Astrid accepted his offer. Crane stood from his sitting position, walking over to the sack, and pulled out what looked to be a blindfold. He motioned for her to turn around from where she was sitting on the side of the bed. She obeyed his gesture, and he slipped the strip of fabric over her eyes, tying it securely.

"Lay down on your back," he sternly ordered her. She felt her way around, as she shakily laid back, and felt her head hit the pillows. She silently listened to him, fumbling around in the bag, removing more unknown items. She could hear him as he stood close by and attached something to the headboard above her head. Her body flinched as she felt his cold hands untying her robe.

"Take your arms out of the sleeves." She did as he said, and gasped as she felt him jerk the robe out from underneath her. She was now completely bare and blinded. One at a time, he strapped the leather cuffs to her wrists. The restraints were already attached to the bed, as he tightened them both, and forced her arms above her head. It was now time to dish out his plan.

Crane crawled on the bed and situated himself between her legs, kneeling. Astrid felt helpless and wondered if the man between her knees was actually Jonathan.

Quietly, she resolved to ask, "J-Jonathan? Is that you?" He huffed as she addressed him by his first name; she should know better.

He repressed his anger and sharply reminded her, "What did you just call me?" Astrid gulped, knowing she made the wrong choice.

She complied with his former command, "Forgive me, Master."

He nodded with approval, "Good girl." He hovered over her, kissing her passionately, and she reciprocated. His hands explored her body, grabbing her ass, and stimulating her breasts. He kissed his way down her neck, to her chest, and stopped at her bust. He exhaled slowly and took her left nipple within his mouth, sucking and licking tenderly. His hand massaged the other breast, and after a few minutes, he switched places. So far, Astrid was enjoying his advances, but was still apprehensive about his intentions and asked herself if he was going to punish her unexpectedly.

"Master? What are you doing?" Her breath was reduced to soft pants, and he knew she was enjoying his efforts.

"Relax my pet. You'll see." Crane returned to pleasuring her breasts. Astrid moaned, as her hips started to buck. Her aroused clit begged to be touched, and her juices were flowing with full force. He abandoned her breasts, and cascaded kisses and nips down her abdomen, to her hips, and her inner thighs. He wrapped his arms underneath her legs, pulling her genitals up to his mouth. He blew cool air onto her vulva, and stretched his arms upwards, massaging her breasts. Astrid's breathing became hot and heavy, as she gasped from the pleasure. She anxiously waited for him to make his next move.

It did not take long for Jonathan to deliver. He licked up and down her slit, lapping his tongue against her clit. Her gasps escalated to moans, as she threw her head back and arched her spine. He lapped up her secretions and gently sucked on her clit. The sensation of his luscious lips sucking at her bundle of nerves was pure ecstasy, as she cried out with pleasure. He continued to devour her, enjoying the gratification she was experiencing. He brought one of his hands down to her core and inserted a finger inside her soaked entrance. She was unbelievably tight; the way her walls snuggly hugged just a single digit, sent waves of arousal down to his member. His carnal urges began to take over, and he realized he had to take her now. He could feel that she was getting close to her finale, but before she could get there, he stopped his pursuit. Astrid whimpered from the absence of his tongue; she was so close to finishing.

Jonathan sat up and hastily removed his clothes. Due to her blindfold, she was not sure what was going on. He then laid down on top of her, kissing her deeply with fervor. She was taken aback by the sudden change of pace but soon found herself returning his affections. They explored each other's mouths, as their tongues danced in harmony. His breathing was heavy and felt sultry against her ear, as he hovered over it.

"Astrid…" He lightly kissed her earlobe, "I need you. I can't hold back any longer. I need you to be completely mine…" His hips ground into hers, and she realized he was devoid of all clothing. She felt his throbbing erection delve into her folds, and it was then that she came to the realization of what his intentions were.

Dread filled her senses as Astrid became hysterical. She attempted to pull herself into a sitting position and tried to clench her thighs closed. Kicking and screaming, she fought with all her might, "No! No, no, no! You can't do this! I don't want this! Get the fuck away from me, you freak!"

Hearing her aggressive protests, Crane was perplexed over her persistent reluctance. His confusion quickly escalated to rage. She referred to him as a "freak." He felt rejected and forsaken by the one person he thought he could confide in. She was just like everyone else. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her back down to the bed.

"No?!" He was shouting in her face now, "Don't you ever refer to me as a freak! I was wrong about you; you're not special! You're just like everyone else! I'm not going to tolerate your insolence! I have claimed you, and you will not deny me!" His shouting had shifted to a dark growl. Astrid seethed beneath him, as she bitterly spat in his face.

Sitting up, Crane wiped off his face, as he huffed profusely; he was unquestionably livid. Astrid refused to back down as she stood her ground. She felt the bed shift as he slid to the floor. For a brief moment, she really believed he was going to leave the room, but that fantasy was short-lived, as she heard him rummage through his supplies. He lunged himself back on the bed, straddling her waist. Before she could register what was happening, he seized her jaw and crammed a cloth down her throat. She heard the familiar peeling and tearing of tape and tried to dislodge the fabric from her mouth. Her efforts were futile, for he was too quick as he sealed the tape over her mouth, successfully gagging her. Her screams were stifled as she thrashed around, shrieking like a deranged animal. Her fate was officially sealed.

§

Jonathan exhaled an exasperated sigh and ran his hands down his face. This woman was driving him mad, but he just could not let her go. He addressed her with a matter-of-fact disposition, "I'm willing to excuse your brazen conduct. I just cannot dispose of you. I need you; I _crave _you; I want to dominate you." He reached down and softly caressed her face.

Astrid recoiled from his touch, and frantically convulsed, wailing behind her gag. He continued his petting and descended down her body; over her neck, down to her breasts, her stomach, and to the apex of her thighs. He moved and positioned himself between her legs, having to pry them open, due to her clenching them closed. His hands traveled down her thighs and calves, as he savored every inch of her soft curves. He sighed with content and dipped his fingers between her folds. Despite her reluctance, he found that she was completely saturated. She attempted to retract her hips from his sleazy hands, but there was not anywhere else to go. His fingers slipped past her clit, as he used one to penetrate her entrance. His thumb applied pressure to her bundle of nerves, and he entered a second finger. She was so tight; he knew he should make sure she was ready to receive him. He wiggled and separated his fingers inside her, stretching her ridges. The feeling of her warm, wet walls hugging his digits sent shivers down his spine. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her.

Crane's movements were prompt as he crawled over Astrid, supporting himself with his forearms. He leaned to one side and lowered the opposite hand to grasp his pulsing member. He positioned himself at her entrance and started to penetrate, but she threw her hips back, denying him access. Her screams escalated as she entirely lost her wit.

Crane attempted to soothe her, as he seductively whispered in her ear, stroking her hair, "Shhhhh… you need to relax. Just let go…" While he was comforting her, he reached his hand to her breast, stimulating her nipple. His attempts appeared to be working, as the attention to her nipple distracted her. He stealthily positioned himself as he steadily entered her. He plunged himself deep inside her walls, met with little resistance. The initial feeling of penetrating her was pure ecstasy. It had been years since he had last slept with a woman. Astrid cried out, as the white-hot sensation of pain overwhelmed her senses. It had been a very long time since she engaged in sex, and the act felt like her first time all over again.

Jonathan gently swayed his hips, giving her time to adjust to his organ. It took everything he had from completely wrecking her. He bent down to her nipple he was fondling, and replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking and licking it. He then used his now empty hand to rub circles around her clit. He felt her body shudder as it adjusted and received him. He began to thrust in and out of her, indulging in the feeling of burying himself deep inside her. Her rigid legs relaxed and wrapped around his waist, granting him better access. Their hips moved in unison, as they moaned, melding together.

Astrid threw her head back, and Jonathan used his right hand to cradle the base of her skull. He brought his head up from her breast, breathing in her essence and sucking on her neck and throat. He removed his left hand from her core and used it to hoist her right leg further up his torso. With the newfound angle, he was able to dive in deeper, as he picked up the pace. His pubic bone was hitting her clit in intervals, syncing up with his increasingly forceful thrusts. Occasionally, he would fully submerge himself deep inside her warmth, and grind his groin against her sensitive nub. The response he elicited from her, told him that she especially enjoyed that tactic.

Astrid was breathing deeply through her nose, and incessantly moaning through her gag. What first began as the worst possible scenario, was now one of passion and dominion. He had asserted his dominance and laid claim to her whole being. The truth sounded frightening, but the actual act of submitting to her captor was exhilarating.

Jonathan groaned with gratification, as he breathed affirmations in her ear, "Fuck… you feel incredible… oh God, you feel so good… I want to feel you spasm around me…" He dipped his head back down and took her left nipple into his mouth. He ground down on her clit and rocked inside of her. The constant stimulation to her erogenous zones had her letting go; she shuddered as she threw her head back and arched her spine. Her orgasm wracked through her body, as she convulsed and contracted around his cock.

The high was intense and electrified her senses as she slowly started coming down. Jonathan was astounded at the beautiful sight before him; the fact that he could coax her to unravel with his body, caused him to swell with pride. Her body twitched and slacked beneath him, and he could see that she was in pure bliss. He lifted himself up, supporting his weight on his hands, and pounded into her. The speed and force with which he inflicted sent him over the edge. His cock twitched as he hit his own climax, releasing his fluids inside her. The intense power of his orgasm caused him to collapse on top of her, panting heavily. They laid there motionless, catching their breaths; a thick sheen of sweat coated their bodies. They were both drained, as the exhaustion consumed them.

Jonathan lifted himself up, removing his member from inside of her, and kneeling between her legs. He reached down and carefully pulled the tape from her mouth as he removed the cloth. She gasped, thankful for the ability to breathe deeper. He lifted her blindfold and gazed at her longingly. She looked incredible, all flushed pink, and glistening with sweat. He lovingly stroked her cheek and leaned down to feel her against him. He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers, their noses barely touching. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply and tenderly. Astrid felt strangely connected to him in this twisted, but intimate moment they shared. She returned his kiss, sighing with content. They remained linked for a few minutes, basking in each other's affections.

Jonathan broke the kiss pulling away as he descended from the bed and stood nearby. He removed her restraints and massaged her wrists as he slowly brought her arms back down to her body. Astrid was relieved to finally be set free from her binds.

She slowly sat up against the pillows looking at the man before her, "Thank you, Master." He was pleased by her sweet obedience and impressed that he did not even need to prompt her to show him respect.

He smiled slightly, reaching out and stroking her hair, "That's my good girl." He turned and walked to the restroom to clean himself up. He leaned over the sink, peering in the mirror, feeling pleased that he subdued and claimed his prize. It was during his positive thoughts that he heard the dreaded voice of Scarecrow. The reflection staring back was not Jonathan anymore; it was _him._

** "****Oh-ho, Johnny Boy, I think I've gained a newfound for respect for you. Maybe you're not the pathetic weakling I always believed you to be," **Scarecrow cackled at his back-handed compliment he issued to his host. Jonathan addressed him mentally; he knew if he spoke out loud, Astrid would hear, and she might act impulsively.

_ "__I couldn't allow you to undermine me," _He spat bitterly, replying to the obnoxious thorn in his side.

Scarecrow continued his jabbing as he laughed hysterically, **"Oh, so you think you're the alpha male then? Mounting the female, thus gaining your status as the dominant male. I gotta say, Johnny, that's very carnal of you." **Scarecrow patronized his alter's strategy to take back the control. Jonathan ignored his provocations and huffed.

** "****Oh, come on, Johnny, don't be like that, I only jest. Honestly, I'm glad you got laid. You have been wound up so tight lately, and I think a good fuck is going to help pull that stick out of your ass. If you want to maintain your control over your little sex toy, you need to keep her on her toes. Hell, keep her on her back, stomach, knees-" **

His ranting was cut short by Jonathan demanding some clarification, _"Where exactly are you going with this?" _

Crane's interest was piqued, and Scarecrow elaborated on his prior statement, **"What I'm trying to say, Johnny is that if you're really going to be her 'Master' then act like it. Keep her under your thumb, and don't let her get too comfortable. You can use your imagination, but it always needs to involve fucking her regularly, whether she wants it or not." **His suggestion was tempting, and the dark fantasies and ideas started to stir inside the recesses of Jonathan's mind.

He smiled wickedly and could actually appreciate the opinion his alter was offering him, _"I must admit, that sounds quite ideal. Do you have any further advice?" _Jonathan was sold on the idea of buckling down his approach.

Scarecrow was pleased that he could convince his host to indulge in his dark desires, **"Oh, Johnny, you know what to do. You've made yourself vulnerable, but you can use that to your advantage. Your gentle touches and kisses are a good tactic if used wisely. Remember what happened when she almost strangled you. Show her fear and intimidation but throw her off and show her affection. She'll never know what to expect, but that's just half the fun. As I said, use your imagination."** Scarecrow sank back into the darkness. Jonathan stood, still looking in the mirror, and saw his own reflection again. His twisted smile remained plastered on his face, and he elected that it was time he got started.

* * *

**AN: **Yep it happened. I went there. I'm taking it to other places in the next chapter so stay tuned.

If you listened to the playlist, yes I know I had 3 different versions of "Closer" but I thought the shift was very fitting given that it starts off as an innocent lullaby and then proceeds to get darker with the original version and then gets even darker with the remix. But that's just me.

~VeryRNteresting


	7. Chapter 7: Ground Rules

**AN: **Welcome back! This next chapter is darker than the last and pretty twisted.

Here is the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O49bnau3zXvVS6eMme7zwF2B  
Songs: "Megalomaniac" by Incubus, "Discipline" by Nine Inch Nails, "Loverman" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own the songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Abuse, force, non-consensual bondage, offensive language, sexual content**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Ground Rules**

Astrid sat on the bed, feeling strangely euphoric. She enjoyed it when Jonathan showed her kindness and affection but found it difficult to admit to herself that she was aroused by the bondage and domination. She saw him walk out of the bathroom and make his way towards her. His demeanor had returned to its usual placid state, with his vacant expression, which was difficult to read.

Crane loomed over her, his hands clasped behind his back, as he addressed her, "It's time that I lay out some ground rules for you."

Astrid's face twisted in a puzzled expression, as she attempted to obtain a further explanation, "What do you mean ground rules? Why do I ne-" Her question was cut short by his hand slapping her across the face. Although it was relatively tame, the strike successfully stunned her.

Jonathan's tone was firm as he continued to impose on her, "Rule number one, you will not speak unless spoken to and you will always end it with 'Master.'" Astrid's mouth gaped open, as she held her hand to her cheek and stared up into his cold gaze.

Crane continued, "Rule number two, failure to comply and obey will result in punishment. Rule number three, your body is mine to do with as I please, and when I decide I want to fuck you, then let it be known that I'm going to fuck you however I want. Rule number four, you will not orgasm without my permission or my command; if you do so, then you will be punished. Rule number five, I want you naked and bare from here on out; no more clothing or coverage of any form. Rule number six, you'll now be sleeping in my bed, and you will go where I go unless stated otherwise. Rule number seven, you will always be bound and restrained in some form or fashion. The shock collar you're wearing is not enough. The level of restraint could range from minimal, with just a leash, or could be extreme with complete immobility and sensory deprivation, and anywhere in between. Depending on your behavior and my mood is what will influence the level. Of course, I won't need to use extreme methods unless it's for discipline purposes. I told you from the beginning that you are mine and I control you."

Jonathan paused, "On the contrary, despite the strict regimen I require you to abide by, I do not wish for you to be miserable. You could live a very fulfilling life pleasing and serving me. I will provide everything you need, food, shelter, water, affection, and you will be well taken care of. There will be plenty of rewards and pleasures. If you fully submit to me, then I can assure you that you will feel liberated, despite the irony. It is ultimately up to you, whether you want more pain or more pleasure. I know that this is all a lot to process, and you might have difficulty remembering all the rules. I am not unreasonable, and I will warn you before I reprimand you. I'll start off easy, by asking you a simple question; do you understand the conditions I have laid out for you?" He stared intently at her; his eyes were cold and calculated. He was completely earnest.

§

Astrid was at a loss for words. He was basically telling her that she was now his sex slave. She would have to do whatever he said or suffer the consequences. The realization was setting in that she would always be his and would never be allowed to leave nor do as she pleased. The idea was not appealing in the least. She was still in denial that she actually was a true submissive and masochist. She felt a strange magnetic force towards the idea of being his slave, but at the same time, how could anybody live like that? She tried to imagine her life as a sex slave to this insane man with a split personality, but it seemed to be a bleak and hopeless life. She would not be his toy that he could use and play with, however, and whenever he wanted. At that moment, she did not care what he would do to her, she was not going to accept his lifestyle.

§

Crane was standing patiently awaiting her reply. He could see the reality set in as she looked deep in thought. The shocked look on her face turned to one of dread and then switched to anger, as she rapidly stood up, "No! I am not going to be your sex slave! You really are insane if you think I would actually agree to submit to you!" She screamed at him and moved to pick up her discarded robe to cover herself, but he snatched it out of her grasp, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

Jonathan huffed and clenched his jaw, trying to control his anger. This was a hard pill to swallow for Astrid, and he could understand how it would be. Still, she had no choice towards her fate. He did not want to release his full wrath on her quite yet. He knew it would take time, although it was not ideal for him to have to wait for her compliance. He had to have some level of patience if this was going to work.

Astrid used her free arm in attempts to swing at him, but he used her movements against her, knocking her off balance, and spinning her around. His arms encased her and held onto her wrists, which were crossed along her chest. She was struggling, trying desperately to break free, but he overpowered her with ease.

Jonathan spoke to her in a dire tone, which caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end, "You need to calm down and think about what you're doing. I'm going to give you another chance to answer me respectfully, and if you don't, I will not hesitate to put you in your place, Slave. Now then, do you understand the conditions that I have laid out for you?"

Astrid panted with frustration and anger. She could not fully accept that he had her, and she still held out hope that she could get away from him. She inhaled forcefully and gave him her reply, "I am not and will never be your slave. Take your conditions and shove them up your ass!"

Crane flashed a sardonic grin, and with a calm and collected voice, he conveyed his response to her insults, "Ok. Have it your way." He took her by surprise with his tone and proceeded to throw her off again when he unexpectedly shoved her face down into the bed. He deftly straddled her back, pinning her arms at her sides. She tried to kick him, but it was not practical with the awkward position she was forced in. He used his hand to hold her face down into the blankets and reached down and grabbed the bag that held all his toys.

He retrieved the dreaded gag ball and began to taunt her, "You have officially lost the privilege to speak until I say otherwise. I will not tolerate your disrespectful chiding. You _will _learn your place, my pet." He vigorously yanked her hair back, which contorted her neck in a very uncomfortable position. She screamed, and he stuffed the gag in her mouth, strapping it tightly around her head. Using the straps from earlier, he cuffed her wrists above her head one at a time. Now that she was subdued, he moved off her and continued his handy work.

Astrid was kicking and wailing, struggling to get free. Crane calmly attached more straps to the foot of the bed, ignoring his captive's cries of anguish. She started to lift herself into a kneeling position, and try to remove her binds, but she was jerked back by her captor, grabbing her ankle.

"No, no. Don't try to get up. We're just getting started." Jonathan locked the cuffs around her ankles and attached them to the straps. Her legs were forced together by the restraints, and he was able to continue subduing her. He affixed leather straps around her calves and thighs. He then secured a wide belt to her waist. Everything was now in place for him to transport his captive to his bedroom, which is where the real fun could begin. She started crying and heaving through her nose.

Sitting beside her on the bed, Crane delicately ran his hand along her back as he cooed to her, "Shhhhh… there, there. This is for your own good." He moved his hand down to her ass, admiring its shape. He gently massaged one side before firmly smacking it. Astrid flinched from the pain and whimpered. "That's just a taste of what I'm going to do to you when we get to my room," his sadistic tone was haunting and filled her with dread.

Jonathan stood from his seated position and detached her wrist cuffs from the straps one at a time, only to attach them to the large girdle around her waist, pinning them behind her back. He also added another belt to adhere around her upper arms, just below her breasts. He moved down to her ankles and locked them together before detaching them from the straps on the bed. He looked her over and admired her bound form. Astrid was utterly helpless and at her captor's mercy, which made him feel high from all the power he possessed. She was now ready to be transported. Before he continued with his pursuit, he slowly dressed, while making sure his victim stewed on her awaiting fate. Afterward, he flipped her on her back, pulling up her upper body as he slung her over his shoulder. She tried to struggle, but there was not much that she could do at that point. Jonathan knew he had her, and Astrid knew that she was officially fucked.

§

Pushing the door to his room open, and kicking it closed behind him, Jonathan hauled his prey to the bed. He threw her down and flipped her on her stomach. Astrid did not know what to expect, but she knew it would not be pleasant. He paced the room, emphasizing his heavy footsteps, to heighten her anxiety. He approached her secured form, basking in her body, and slithered his hand down her back, ending at her rear.

Crane mocked her as he spoke, "This ass is a sight to behold; so round and luscious. It really is a work of art…" His light caresses turned into aggressive and vigorous grabbing, as he continued his persecution, "Unfortunately, I will not be able to fully appreciate your assets at this time. As I said, it's up to you if you want more pleasure or pain, and in this case, you chose pain. Maybe next time, you'll consider your options more carefully, and then perhaps I can give your marvelous backside some, oh what do they call it again? Oh yes, TLC." He removed his hand, and she could hear the clinking of his belt buckle. She froze, with wide eyes, as her breath hitched in her throat, and she knew what he was about to do.

With his belt off, Jonathan held it by the buckle and swiftly struck a spot on the bed, right beside where she was laying in waiting. Astrid jumped and squealed with fright.

Drawing out the foreboding events, he continued his torment, "I clearly explained and warned you that if you disobeyed me, then you would be punished. So, as you might have already guessed, you're going to receive several lashings. I think twenty is a good start." Astrid tried to plead with him to spare her the agony, but she could not form any coherent words with the gag obstructing her mouth. Without any further warning, she felt the stinging pain of the first belt strike. She tensed and yelped in pain, as her tormentor started off the count.

"One," he made sure to space out the lashings to keep her body and mind in constant distress. Another strike was delivered, "Two." Again, the pain bit into her delicate skin, and she was forced to wait an unknown amount of time until he struck her again.

The next blow was delivered, "Three." She could feel the raised welts forming on her rear. The strikes kept coming; some were spaced out, while others were back to back. She could never catch onto his pattern, for it seemed there was no particular sequence that could be determined. The last lash was finally dealt, and she desperately wanted it to indeed be over with.

"Twenty. It seems I may have gotten through to you now, but I'll ask to make sure. You can't speak, obviously, but just nod if you believe I've gotten my point across to you. Are you going to behave yourself?"

Tears were staining her cheeks, while new ones formed in her eyes; she had never felt so humiliated in her life, and she knew she did not want to experience any more pain. Astrid frantically nodded, confirming that she had received his message loud and clear. Crane dropped the belt to the floor, and she was finally able to relax a little.

He gently ran his hand over her reddened backside, assessing the markings he had inflicted, "Good girl. I knew you would eventually see it my way. Still, I need to make sure that you are fully aware of your situation." He removed his hand and left the room.

Astrid did not understand what exactly he meant and if he was going to come back or not. Her questions were answered when she heard him return. She turned her head to try and get a better idea of what was going on. He had the bag in his grasp, and he set it down on his dresser. She could see him pull out the blindfold and the leash, which perplexed her. She struggled in her bindings as he tied the blindfold over her eyes, and locked the strap to her collar, attaching it to the headboard. She could not understand why he was putting more restraints on her after the beating she just received; wasn't that punishment enough?

Jonathan spoke up, drawing her out her thoughts, "You're probably wondering why I'm restraining you more. To further explain, I need you to really think about your actions and the consequences at stake. I applied the leash, so you don't fall off the bed, and the blindfold is to help you focus on your thoughts without getting distracted. I'm going to leave you exactly as you are for a while and give you some alone time. I'll return later to check on you, and we can go from there." He turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Astrid was now completely alone, and it felt empty. Her ass was still stinging as the pain radiated throughout her body. She was too tired and broken to try and struggle anymore. All she could do was think about what the future would hold. She actually found herself playing out what the rest of her life could be like. Despite the pain and humiliation, she could not help but notice that she was turned on by the spankings. They hurt, yes, but they made her feel so alive. Did she thoroughly enjoy the pain? No, that couldn't be right. She felt compelled to comply to avoid the punishments, but at the same time, she also wanted to be defiant so she could feel alive.

§

As the hours passed, Crane sat in the living room, thinking about how delicious it was to see the fear in her eyes. He had to admit; he did miss inflicting terror on his unsuspecting victims. He had not returned to Arkham since he had abducted his pet. He was granted an extended vacation, and he agreed to do some work from home. The fact that he was not at Arkham throughout the week meant that he was no longer able to experiment on patients. The thought of giving Astrid a dose of his fear toxin was very tempting, but he did not wish to destroy her mind. He felt as if he cared for the girl in his own, misconstrued way. He wanted to have her for the rest of her life, and he planned on making that a very long time. He concluded that if he were to use the toxin on her, it would only be for extreme punishment, and he would give her the antidote after a few minutes. That was all the time she would need to feel the anguish and psychological torture of the dread he could potentially inflict upon her.

Jonathan's thoughts were shaken by his notoriously fear-addicted other half as he addressed the doctor. **"I enjoyed the little show you forced your whore to endure. I'm pleased that you've decided to embrace the darker side of yourself," **Scarecrow praised Jonathan with his usual playful tone.

"Yes. It is quite invigorating, I must admit," Jonathan smiled, satisfied with himself.

** "****Good. What's on the agenda for your slave? How about giving her a dose of our toxin?" **Scarecrow's voice grew lower as he thought about the possibilities.

Jonathan shook his head, "No. She's not that kind of experiment."

Scarecrow hummed with intrigue, **"And what kind of experiment would that be, Johnny Boy?"**

Jonathan smirked as he thought about how to word his answer, "Let's just say, she's a permanent experiment for my pleasure. Fear induced test subjects, although fascinating, are for work and research."

Scarecrow chuckled cynically, **"I happen to find experimenting on test subjects to be very pleasurable."**

Jonathan sighed, already feeling annoyed by his alter, "Yes, I know you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my plans with my pet."

Scarecrow cackled, **"Sure, sure. I know how busy you are ****_Doctor_****." **His sarcastic tone faded out as he, once again, phased out.

Jonathan let out a relieved exhale. He thought about what he was going to do with his slave. She had already been punished, but he still wanted to keep her reasonably restricted. He knew he should check up on her and give her food and water, and he opted to do just that. He allowed her plenty of time to think about her actions and what kind of consequences they would bring. He gathered what he needed and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. I think it shows just how cruel and selfish Crane really is. Also a good example of how he desires to have all the power and control over every aspect of his life.

I'm not much into pain and punishments to be completely honest so I don't utilize it much and when I do, it's pretty tame, at least compared to some of the other stuff I've read, damn. I know it may seem like this is more smut than plot, but trust me when I say that there is a plot and a good twist to boot.


	8. Chapter 8: Gagged

**AN: **Here is another demented chapter. Nothing new there, right?

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-DvnJ4uaxVaqAfSaSHGaTB  
Songs: "Black Milk" by Massive Attack, "A Warm Place" by Nine Inch Nails

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own the songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Abuse, force, non-consensual bondage, adult themes**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Gagged**

Jonathan slowly opened the door, looking over Astrid's motionless form. He set the food and water down on the nearby dresser as he sat beside her on the bed. He realized she was not asleep as she stirred beside him. She did, however, look entirely defeated. He stroked her hair as he admired her beauty.

Jonathan spoke softly as he felt her tense up under his touch, "I brought you some food and water. I'll assist you with consuming them here shortly. I'm going to set you up and remove some of your restraints. Are you going to be a good girl?"

Astrid turned her head slightly, facing him, and nodded, surrendering. He then stood up and unclipped her leash and pulled her up to sit on the side of the bed. He removed the straps from around her upper arms, thighs, and calves. He lifted her blindfold and looked over her tear-stained face. Sitting back down beside her, he prepared to feed her. He removed the gag as she panted with relief. He reached up and caressed her face, pulling her lips to his as he kissed her. Desperate for any kind of attention, Astrid kissed him back and relaxed into his ministrations. He pulled away, gazing at her saddened face, but she turned her eyes downwards, refusing to look at him. She couldn't look at him; his handsome face was too deceiving of the monster he indeed was.

Crane continued to stroke her face as he held her head in his hands. The emptiness she felt reminded her that she, sadly, craved his affection. He was the only human contact that she had now. She hated him but needed him at the same time. The conflicting feelings were overwhelming as she began to break down. He gently shushed her as he wrapped her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jonathan attempted to soothe his prisoner as he lifted her head to straighten her out, "You need to eat something and hydrate. Here," he lifted the water to her mouth, using a straw so she could drink more easily. She complied as she sucked up the entire cup within a few seconds. He then proceeded to feed her, and she obliged.

§

After she ate, he filled up another cup of water and gave it to her. Astrid seemed to perk up a bit but still appeared utterly despondent. Jonathan pulled her face to his as he kissed her forehead. He lifted her chin upwards as he looked her over. Her eyes remained downcast, failing to return his gaze.

"Look at me," Crane coaxed her calmly. Astrid hesitated but ultimately obeyed. Peering upon his face, caused her to feel a confusing mix of emotions. The contrasting nature of his boyish good looks woven with his unstable mentality and volatility added to her conflicted feelings. His expression appeared concerned, which was vastly different from the look of pure cruelty she saw just earlier that day. He kissed her delicately and brought his forehead to hers.

Crane's voice was quiet as he muttered the unsettling words she could not bear to hear, "I have to gag you now."

Astrid's gasp hitched in her throat as she began to feel panicked, "No, no! Please! I'll be a good girl, I promise! Master, please, I'm sorry!" Her voice escalated into hysterical sobs as she choked on her breath.

Crane brought her head back to his shoulder as she wept, "Shhhhh… You need to stop speaking. You're just going to upset yourself more. I told you you're not allowed to talk right now. I'll let you know when it's time to take it off." His voice was a faint whisper, but his words were heartless, which caused her to feel even more distressed as she began to spiral into turmoil.

Astrid was bawling and hyperventilating, begging him to reconsider, "No! No! Please, please! I can't take it!" She tried to squirm away from him as she continued to cry out, "I'll do whatever you want! I can't take it! Please! Please!" His face was void of any emotion, as he observed her tantrum. His posture was relaxed as he slowly slid himself back to her side; she had wriggled her way towards the end of the bed, but her progress was in vain. She continued to plead with him, hoping to gain his sympathy.

Jonathan slid in behind her, wrapping her in his arms as he pulled her posture against his chest. Astrid struggled to get away as she cried out in anguish. He held her close, with one arm holding her to him, and the other stroking her hair, "Shhhhhh…. Shhhhhh…"

Crane hauled her helpless form towards their original starting point. He reached behind him, retrieving the gag, attempting to keep it out of her sight. Astrid looked towards him and could see that he had it in his hand as she shook her head in disbelief. She turned to face him, to the best of her abilities, as she searched for any kind of emotion, but found none.

She looked positively distraught, shaking her head and whispering, "No, no, no. Please, don't. Please don't…" She brought her lips to his in a desperate attempt to persuade him to reconsider.

Jonathan returned her affections, and for a moment, it did appear that he was going to retract his decision. He cupped her face within the hand, not holding the gag, as he pulled away, to admire her. She started to relax as she sighed with relief. He pulled her in for another short kiss, and traveled across her cheek, settling on her ear. Feeling reassured, she turned her body away from him and closed her eyes.

Her captor kissed her ear as he softly whispered, "I promise you…" He discreetly wrapped his other arm around her, "…It's going to be just fine."

As the words left his lips, Astrid's eyes shot open, and she realized that he had not changed his mind at all. Her anxiety rose as she looked down and saw the gag dangling in his hand.

She screamed in pure terror, "NO! NO! NO!" With his empty hand, he seized her lower jaw, prying it open for access. She continued to scream, "NO! NO! N-mmmppphhh!" Her hysterics were suppressed, as he jammed the ball between her teeth. She was in full panic mode, as tears spilled from her eyes, and her wails came out in strangled outcries.

Jonathan pressed his palm to her mouth as he silently rocked her, "Shhhhh… Shh, shh, shhhhhh…" He grasped the straps between his fingers, pulling back tautly, and ultimately fastening them around her head.

Astrid continued to screech, throwing her head back violently. Holding her to him, Crane reached over and pulled back the blankets. He laid her down against the pillows as she continued to flail.

Jonathan turned the distraught woman on her side as he coerced her into halting her movements, "Be still. I'm going to help you get more comfortable." She relinquished her convulsions, as exhaustion and defeat began to set in. She trembled, as she whimpered, and he began to unfasten her wrists, one at a time, to reattach them to the front of her waist strap. He covered her up and released an exasperated sigh. He left the room as she calmed down. He needed to clear his head and wind down.

§

Crane sat at the table, finishing up his dinner. He thought about the events that unraveled earlier, and how devastated Astrid was when he explained that she had to be gagged for the time being. He found himself not feeling guilty, because, in his mind, his actions were completely justified. He knew he had to break her down, so he could rebuild her and mold her into exactly what he wanted her to be. The fact that she was still fighting against his commands was enough to convince him that she simply was not ready to earn her voice back yet. He found himself feeling thoroughly drained as he stood up to turn in for the night.

Upon entering the room, Jonathan saw that his prisoner was still trembling and weeping. Removing all his clothes, he crawled under the covers beside her. Astrid winced and curled into herself as she felt his presence nearby. Facing her back, he propped himself up on his elbow and carefully reached for her. She tensed up even more, and in attempts to soothe her, he brushed his fingertips up and down her spine.

Crane exhaled as he softly muttered to her, "I'm not a monster, Astrid. I do care for you." Her unsteady disposition remained unchanged despite his perceived consoling. He sighed as he cuddled up behind her and wrapped her in an embrace. With his arm around her waist, he started to draw feather-light shapes along her stomach. His other arm snaked under her neck, wrapping around to brush her cheek. He wanted to help her feel at ease so she could get some much-needed rest.

Jonathan continued his delicate monologue as he murmured softly, "You are so beautiful. With your soft skin, and your angelic demeanor… an elegant doll…" Astrid felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she knew she could not fight off the sleep that was overtaking her. His baritone voice was like smooth velvet, as it enticed her into an inevitable slumber.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah I know I'm messed up in the head. Again, I think this chapter demonstrates the extent of Crane's manipulation and need for control. Hopefully I haven't scared you away at this point.

~VeryRNteresting


	9. Chapter 9: His Doll

**AN: **Here's some more lemons for all of you lovely readers.

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4_JVmGSpnmx3aayufk5IjIX  
Songs: "Closer (Precursor)" by Nine Inch Nails, "Get Down Make Love" by Nine Inch Nails, "Is This Desire" PJ Harvey

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own any songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Rape, Non-consensual sexual content, dubious consent, abuse, offensive language, graphic sexual content**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: His Doll**

The morning arrived all too quickly, as Astrid blinked her eyes open. She lay still and could hear light snoring coming from behind her. She remained unmoving, not wanting to awaken her captor, as she felt his arm around her torso. She clenched her eyes shut and reflected on the events from the night before. Jonathan's actions had been very conflicting; acting cruelly one minute and attempting kindness the next. She remembered the words he spoke to her last night before she drifted off to sleep. He told her that he was not a monster and that he did care for her. She found it increasingly difficult to convince herself that he felt any amount of caring once so ever. She also remembered what else he said to her; that she was beautiful and a "doll." The fact that he referred to her as a doll made perfect sense. Of course, he would regard her as an object; a trinket that he could manipulate for his own benefit. Her thoughts were interrupted, as she heard him stirring behind her.

Astrid tried to pretend to be asleep; remaining still and holding her eyes closed. Crane lifted his head off the pillow and sighed with satisfaction. He nuzzled his nose to the side of her face, as he inhaled and began kissing her cheek. His affections escalated, as he moved to her ear and groped her breast.

Jonathan softly whispered in her ear, coaxing her to awaken, "Good morning, my darling," he continued to kiss behind her ear and her neck, "I want you… I need to bask in the softness of you…" His fingers teased her nipple, and Astrid could feel the warm pleasure radiate to her flower. He continued to tactfully kiss her neck as he moved his hand from her breast down to her core. The arm under her neck maintained the titillation of her nipples, while the other hand moistened her supple petals with her sensual nectar. She shivered with bliss as her breathing intensified, and faint mewls vibrated from her chest.

Crane heeded her response as he lavished her with affection, "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He chuckled suggestively as he continued to seduce her senses with his contingency.

Astrid could feel her captor's hardened shaft throbbing against her back. If she was going to be honest, she actually was enjoying herself. The fact that she was bound and gagged appeared intimidating, but at the moment, it was convenient for the sole purpose that she was not required to do anything. She could just relax and indulge in the gratification he was inflicting upon her.

"I'm very pleased that you're awake," Crane kissed her shoulder as he spoke, "Now, be a good girl and obey me. If you don't fight me, then I can assure you that you'll experience as much pleasure as I will. Remember the rules; your body is mine, and don't orgasm until I say."

After revealing his objectives, Jonathan sat up and shifted his prisoner onto her stomach. He smoothed his hand down her back, to her rear, and down her legs, admiring her contours. He made his way up to her backside, as his hand massaged and gripped it sensually. He rose to his knees as he continued his ministrations to her ass.

Gripping her hips, Jonathan cordially communicated his instructions, "Hoist your lower body up with your knees, and keep your rear elevated. I'll assist you, given that your wrists and ankles are bound."

Astrid was resting her cheek on the pillow as she listened to his command. She knew that he was planning on taking her from behind. Expending a defeated sigh, she turned her face into the pillow, leaning on her forehead, and maneuvered her knees towards her.

Crane lifted her hips and positioned himself behind her. His hands descended to her thighs as he gently grasped them, "Spread your thighs as wide as you can, and again, I'll assist you."

Astrid staggered her knees, outwards against the sheets, as he stabilized her. With her legs splayed under her hips, he proceeded to kneel, encasing her knees between his, and pressing his hips to her backside.

He sloped his palm along her back as he praised her, "Good girl. Now arch your back and relax the tension in your neck." His voice was soft but was also dripping with desire.

She willed her body to relax, bending her spine under his touch, and resting her cheek on the pillow. He gripped her hips on either side and stroked himself within her wet folds. He groaned with need, and exerted extra pressure on her clit, causing her to slightly sink to meet his exertion. He continued to pleasure her, assuring she was ready to receive his member.

His voice was laced with hunger and greed as Jonathan focused his attention on Astrid's backside, "Now I can properly give your amazing ass some tender love and care." His hands drifted over her smooth, well-rounded bottom as he gently kneaded at the plump flesh, "Damn, your ass is immaculate. I've never seen such a perfect balance of ample and trim… it's a masterpiece." After several minutes of caressing and massaging her rump, he returned his posture to the original objective. He reversed his hips, pressing his cock against her vaginal opening.

Thrusting forward, he relentlessly embedded himself within her snug orifice. Astrid gasped from the penetrating pressure and shut her eyes. Crane's jaw slackened, as a guttural moan escaped his lips. The intoxication he felt from the overwhelming pleasure would always astonish him. Resuming his objection, he shoved his dick in and out of her wetness. His thrusts were rapid and rigorous, and the sound of their skin slapping together projected throughout the room. He brought his fingers down to her slit and pressed them to her sensitive nub. The sensation of him stretching her ridges and the pressure to her clit encouraged her to meet his movements. She chased the feeling and found herself reduced to a moaning mess, begging for release. He could sense that she was close and increased his efforts. Their breathing was heavy as their hips moved in unison. He opened his palm and playfully smacked her ass, causing her to jerk and gasp. She was trying her hardest not to come, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. She buried her face in the pillow, stifling the urge, as she waited for her Master to give her permission.

Crane could sense that his slave was struggling not to orgasm, and he could feel his own need for release forming within him. With another slap to her ass, he vigorously rubbed her clit and breathlessly recited the words she so desperately longed to hear, "Come for me, darling."

Relief swept over her as she willingly obliged. Astrid began to quake and quiver; her back arched impossibly deeper; her neck curved, as her chin rested on the pillow, and her face inclined towards the ceiling; her eyes rolled back into her head, as she clenched down. The sound of her moans increased in frequency and volume, as they expelled from behind her gag. Crane watched in amazement as the sight of her unraveling beneath him heightened his arousal. He increased his vigor, as he forcefully pounded into her. His fingers curved around her hips with bruising force. He cried out, as his movements faltered, and he ejaculated deep inside her walls. They both shuddered, panting heavily as they came down from their highs.

Jonathan removed himself from her heat, crawling to the opposite side of the bed, as he collapsed against the pillows. Turning on his side, he wrapped his arms around his pet and pulled her back to his chest. They both panted, slowly catching their breaths. Astrid closed her eyes, feeling spent from the fierce fucking she just received. He brought his face to her hair, inhaling her scent, and sweeping the strands away from her face.

Jonathan kissed her cheek tenderly and warmly encased his arms around her frame. He breathed praises in her ear, "That's my good girl. You did so well for me, my pet." He kissed her ear and brought both of his hands to her hair. She felt his fingers unclasp the straps of the gag, and was overjoyed by the simple gesture.

Before he pulled it from her teeth, Crane loosely covered her mouth and relayed a warning, "I'll keep it off if you continue to behave. Remember the rules; don't speak without my approval. Nod if you understand." Astrid agreed without hesitation; she would agree to anything if it meant leaving the cumbersome contraption off. He removed his hand from over her mouth, and pulled out the oppressive ball, tossing it to the floor.

Astrid breathed a sigh of pure relief and gratefulness. She felt so appreciative that she wanted to thank him but did not want to break the rules. She flexed her jaw, attempting to relieve the soreness from the prolonged force of the gag. Jonathan stroked her face, tracing his fingers along the red indentations the straps had imprinted along her skin. He lightly kissed along the angry red marks, in attempts to soothe them. He carefully turned her body to face his, settling his right arm underneath her neck. He sketched lines up and down her shoulder blades and brought his left hand up to cradle her head, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He assessed the indentations imprinted upon the cheek now facing upwards. He leaned in to leave a trail of kisses atop the reddened streak. Biting his bottom lip, he pulled away slightly to look fixedly into her eyes. She was peering down, timidly avoiding his gaze.

Jonathan whispered airily, encouraging her to reciprocate, "Hey, look at me." Astrid lifted her lashes to return his stare. He smiled warmly, his eyes half-lidded, and she could see the genuine adoration in his pupils. A small half-smile graced her lips, and she could not help herself from admiring the beautiful color of his azure orbs.

Touching his forehead to hers, Jonathan pulled her into a deep and longing kiss. His lips were soft as they enveloped her own. The hand that rested between her shoulder blades ascended to wrap itself within her strands, massaging her scalp. His tongue swept along her bottom lip as she welcomed it freely. The kiss intensified, as their tongues symphonized passionately. He pressed her on her back as he leaned over her. They became lost in each other, and, for several minutes, continued to express their affection.

Jonathan broke their embrace, catching his breath, "Let's get cleaned up." He sat up and reached down to remove her ankle restraints. He also unclipped her wrist cuffs from the waist belt and removed it altogether. Her wrists remained bound in front of her, but it felt wonderful to have most of her binds eliminated. Astrid hoped that they would continue to stay detached. He stood up to the side of the bed and helped her up beside him. He walked her to the bathroom as he proceeded to shower and cleanse the both of them.

§

After their hygiene rituals, Jonathan dressed, but, as he had stated in his objectifying rules, left Astrid nude. He led her throughout the house and sat her down at the dining room table. He made them breakfast, and she obediently stayed in her seat. She had adhered to his commands, and, so far, the day was progressing smoothly. They ate in silence, and she immersed herself in her thoughts. Her feelings towards Crane were very conflicted. A part of her hated him and believed him to be evil and insane. The other part of her felt compelled to care for him, as he had been kind, pleasured her, and shown her affection. Perhaps, if she did what he wanted, her life with him would not be so terrible. She did, however, worry that Scarecrow would make an appearance again. She shuddered at the thought of having to endure any more suffering under his deranged hand.

After finishing up their meal, Jonathan cleared the table and cleaned up. He then stalked over as he stood behind her, which caused her to look up at him questionably. He had a dark look in his eyes that she could not quite decipher. Astrid suddenly felt very nervous as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He had been so quiet after they left the bedroom, and she was not sure what he could be thinking. She wanted to ask if he was feeling ok, but she knew better not to press her luck.

Finally, the uncomfortable silence was broken as he spoke, "Up." She obeyed and stood from her chair, with her back still turned towards him.

Johnathan gripped onto her biceps and pressed her hips against the edge of the table, "Bend over the table."

Astrid continued to follow her master's commands, ready to accept whatever he was planning to inflict upon her. She heard him unfasten his pants, and he pressed himself against her. He placed his foot between hers, spreading her legs. His fingers dipped into her folds, inspecting her arousal. She was not especially wet, so he proceeded to rub her clit to expedite the process. It seemed to do a good enough job, as he jabbed his fingers inside of her. She flinched, hissing slightly, as she was not quite prepared to accommodate his abrupt advances. He concluded that she was slick enough for his appeasement and removed his fingers. He squeezed her ass painfully, causing her to wince yet again. He then seized her hips, digging his fingertips into her flesh, and roughly forced his waiting cock inside her walls, as he grunted with pleasure.

Astrid whimpered and bit down on her lower lip to stifle the pained whine that attempted to escape her lips. Crane slammed into her relentlessly as she clenched her eyes shut. The sound of his satisfied moans increased, as he continued to fuck her without restraint. He wrapped his hand around her throat as he lifted her off the table and pressed her back to his chest. To her relief, he did not tighten his grip around her neck. His other hand groped her breast harshly, and he bit down on her neck. His behavior compared to that of a wild animal; mounting her based on carnal instinct alone. She continued to endure the unpleasantness while trying to remain as silent as she could. She did not think it was even possible, but he increased the speed of his forceful thrusts. Fortunately, it only took a few minutes until he gasped, and his dick jolted, releasing his seed inside of her. He continued to hold her to his chest, panting, and leaning his forehead on her shoulder. She sighed with relief that it was over. Pulling out of her, he situated himself and affixed his pants.

Astrid stayed where she was, as Jonathan caressed her back. His amiable demeanor returned, as he praised her once more, "Good girl. I'm quite pleased with the progress we're making." She felt her heart swell with delight and found that she enjoyed pleasing him; her Master.

Crane leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek, as a slight blush swept across her cheeks. He took her by surprise when he cradled her in his arms and carried her over to the living room. He sat them down on the sofa as he continued to hold her in his arms. Astrid relaxed against his chest and sighed with ease, closing her eyes.

His fingertips trailed all along her body, taking in her delicate features, "I know I said that your body is mine, and I'll fuck you when I please, but that's not what it's always about…" She opened her eyes, peering up at him as he continued to speak. He kept his gaze straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought, "There are times when all I want to do is hold you, kiss you, feel you…" He focused his sights down to her, looking into her eyes. He used his thumb to stroke her face and ran it along her bottom lip. She savored his touch and gripped his shirt with her bound palms.

Jonathan nestled her closer, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Do you revel in my affections towards you, my pet?" His tone was soft and warm.

Astrid found herself answering with genuine sincerity, "I do enjoy your affections, Master." He hummed with approval, and laid back, extending them both along the length of the couch.

She rested atop his chest, between his legs. She nuzzled her cheek affectionately as he cuddled her in his arms. They drifted to sleep amongst the comforting silence surrounding them.


	10. Chapter 10: Permanently Renounced

**AN:** This chapter utilizes the beginning of the turning point of the story. I think you'll appreciate it.

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4_wTQjlbHaGhDn13SIdWtmm  
Songs: "Only" by Nine Inch Nails, "Doing it to Death" by The Kills, "Catherine" by PJ Harvey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC or Nolan. I don't own any of the songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Some abuse, offensive language, dubious consent, graphic sexual content**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Permanently Renounced**

Peering down at the sleeping woman against his chest, Crane silently stirred. He was not sure how long they had been napping, but he enjoyed the feeling of her warm body settled atop his own. The sound of her sweet and evened breathing was a peaceful melody that graced his senses. His tranquil thoughts were rudely interrupted by the loathsome grating of Scarecrow's voice.

** "****Your pitiful attempts at domination are truly laughable," **Scarecrow sneered at his alter with disgust.

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he mentally addressed him, _"I don't know why you're complaining. You're the one who suggested that I 'keep her on her toes' and mix up my tactics." _Jonathan feigned ignorance at Scarecrow's mockery.

** "****Your so-called 'tactics' are no longer discernible from your legitimate sentiments. You dote on her, and it's making you weak," **Scarecrow spat bitterly at his host.

Jonathan scrutinized his alter-ego's accusation. He did not want to admit that the reverence he felt towards Astrid was indeed genuine. He had never felt any inkling of closeness to anyone in the span of his lifetime. The odd feelings were new and unusual territory for the typically detached doctor. He glanced down at the napping woman and lightly smoothed her hair. He did not know how to respond to Scarecrow's observation.

** "****The more you spoil her, the more powerless you become. You're losing control, Johnny, and I'm losing my patience. If you're going to coddle your whore, then at least get back to the asylum so we can continue our work," **Scarecrow growled in anger, and Jonathan had heard enough of his bickering.

_ "__I can't leave her here by herself. She might try to esc-" _

** "****Then tie her down! She's nothing but a distraction, and now you're just making up excuses! Get off your lazy ass, and GET BACK TO WOR-"**

_ "__ENOUGH!" _Jonathan nearly screamed out loud as he roared at Scarecrow, _"You are nothing, but a nagging voice in my head! If I choose to mute you, then nothing stands in my way! I'm permanently renouncing your presence starting now! I'm going to count down from three, and you will be gone. Three…"_

** "****You can't get rid of me, Johnny…" **Scarecrow taunted him as he continued counting.

_ "__Two…"_

** "****You do this, and I will not be back! All your capabilities will be no more!"**

_ "__One!"_

Jonathan paused, searching for any more sign of Scarecrow, but he heard nothing. The silence that followed was serene, and he finally felt at ease. The relief of exiling his alter-ego was electrifying, and he could feel the magnetic pull of the mechanical energy that jolted to life within him. He was drunk on power and needed to release his ferocity. He saw Astrid beginning to stir, as she opened her eyes. She beamed up at him, but her face fell as soon as she noticed the feral guise in his eyes.

Crane stiffened his grip around her body, and a maniacal smile appeared upon his lips, "Hello, my Slave. It's time for your afternoon fucking." She gasped as he hastily stood, pulling her up by her hair.

Astrid could not understand why he suddenly snapped. Had Scarecrow taken over again? He led them over to an armchair and pushed her down to her knees. He plopped himself down on the recliner in front of her, spreading his legs. Unzipping his pants, he reached in and removed his swollen cock. He roughly gripped the back of her head and shoved her face in his crotch. She hesitantly glanced up at him and could see the familiar cerulean iridescence melting her with his smolder. She was now confident that the man looking back at her was Jonathan. Looking down, she breathed a small sigh of relief. He ran his fingers through her hair as she relaxed into his touch. He then surprised her as he tugged her strands, forcing her to look up at him.

A devilish grin emerged from Jonathan's lips, and Astrid knew what he wanted. "Blow me," he demanded coolly.

After the words spilled from his mouth, he used the leverage he had with her hair to push her face down to his waiting cock. She parted her lips and swirled her tongue around the head, his fingers still intertwined around her locks. He leaned his head back against the back of the chair and groaned with satisfaction. She continued to tease the tip with the lapping of her tongue and the suction of her lips. His breathing picked up, as he panted with need and jerked his hips closer to her titillating strokes. He pushed her head further down his shaft, and an appeased moan escaped his lips. She found herself encouraged and motivated to continue pleasing him as she put forth her best effort. The hold he had on her hair loosened and was replaced by the weaving of his fingers.

Astrid continued to utilize her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down and hollowed out her cheeks. The escalating sounds Jonathan was vocalizing were all the more motivation she needed to immerse his cock within the confines of her throat. He gasped with surprise and delight, as he gripped the arm of the chair with his free hand and tightened his grip within her strands. She continued her escapade, pulling up slightly, only to dive back down, swallowing his member with her throat. She repeated the motions until she felt her head abruptly pulled up, his cock popping out of her mouth entirely.

Panting profusely, Crane stared at the woman before him, the look of hunger and need filling his eyes. He reached down and cupped her face within his palms and used one of his sleeves to wipe her mouth off. The action was simple, yet intimate, and the different movements that happened soon after were a contrasting change of pace. He grabbed her under the arms, lifting her to her feet, and sliding her onto his lap. Astrid was straddling him now, as he took her bound wrists and draped them around his neck. Her juices were overflowing, as her slick folds encased his erection. He used one hand to massage her breast, while the other gripped the back of her neck, and pulled her towards his waiting mouth.

Their lips collided as they fervently kissed each other with urgency. She braced herself on his shoulders with her forearms and started sliding her avid clit along his shaft. His fingertips teased her nipple as she moaned into the kiss. He swept his tongue along her bottom lip, as she obliged, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her senses were on fire in the very best of ways. The hand gripping her neck slid down and splayed across her back, and the other moved to grope her ass. He pulled her impossibly closer, as her back arched under his touch. He ceased squeezing her rear, shifting his palm to the base of his member. She lifted her hips as he navigated his cock to her heated entrance.

Astrid gasped as the tip dove in, and she sat herself down on Jonathan's shaft. With his dick completely sheathed within her walls, she proceeded to grind her clit against his groin. She broke the kiss, throwing her head back, and crying out with pleasure. His hand clutched her ass as he dipped down to kiss and suck on her neck. Her chest was pressed into him, as her sensitive nipples brushed up against his pressed shirt, and she began to ride him. A deep growl erupted from his chest as he firmly grasped her ass with both hands. He slammed her down, and she screamed with thrill. He slid them both to the edge of the chair, and lifted her up, pulling out of her. She looked at him, confused, and he answered her by scooping his arms under her thighs, returning his hands to her ass.

Standing up, Jonathan hoisted her up with him, and she gripped on to the back of his shirt as much as her bound arms would allow. He spun around, stumbling forward, and Astrid felt her back collide with the wall. He crashed his lips to hers, as they kissed each other insistently. He shifted his weight as he swiftly penetrated her. His hips drove into hers with pulverizing vigor and repeatedly fucked her against the wall. He bowed his head to viciously bite and suck on her neck. She rolled her head back against the paneling, lips parted, while her voice sang out with an encouraging pitch. His arms were trembling from supporting her full weight and sweat covered his body from the strenuous exertion. Neither of them felt ready to cease their heated romp, and he worried his arms might give out from the strain. Pushing them off from the wall, he promptly staggered to the bedroom. He lowered her to the bed, encaging her inside his arms. She flattened out her back, her arms dropping from around his neck, and extending above her head. Her knees were draped over his shoulders as he leaned in closer, supporting himself with his forearms.

Jonathan's mouth tilted to cover hers, wedging his tongue between her lips. He was standing against the edge of the bed, his upper body sinking into her folded one. Picking up where he left off, he continued to hammer into her slippery ridges. His lips traveled down her neck and ended at her breasts. He proceeded to suckle and lick at her nipples. Briefly pulling away, he shifted his stance, gripping one of her thighs, and slid it off his shoulder, while wrapping it around his hip. He resumed his attention to her nipples, taking one between his lips, and using his newly freed arm to fondle the other. Diving balls deep into her warmth, he ground his pubic bone against her engorged clitoris. Her gasps and pants turned into frequent high-pitched yelps, and she could feel the tension within her core building itself up.

For the first time since their wild rendezvous began, Jonathan broke the silence, as he lifted his head to divulge his voice, "Do you want to come, my pet?"

Astrid attempted to catch her breath, whispering her reply, "Yes, please, let me come, Master."

Jonathan hummed with pride, "Who do you belong to?"

She gasped as she tried to hold off her impending orgasm, "You, Master."

He growled in response, "Say it!"

She whimpered with need, "I belong to you, Master!"

His panting increased, as he continued to bask in her extolment, "I'm the only one who can make you feel this good. No one else. Tell me how amazing I make you feel."

She whined with frustration, as his commands only resulted in turning her on even more, "You make me feel so good, Master. You're the only one who can make me feel like this!" Her pitch inflected upwards with her roused confessions. She was on the edge, and he knew it.

"Come for me, my darling," Jonathan's voice was low and sultry, almost amorous. His command was all she needed to topple over.

Gripping the sheets above her, Astrid threw her head back and arched her spine off the mattress. The strain in her voice transformed into a lovely falsetto. Jonathan continued to thrust and grind, looking down at her convulsing body beneath him. Her walls contracted around him, and with the combination of the erotic view before him, he released his own built-up tension. He fucked her through both of their orgasms until the waves of pleasure settled, and he sought to catch his breath. They were both panting and sweating, as he slowly pulled out of her. He untangled himself from her legs and crawled atop the bed to lay beside her. She was sprawled out, with her legs dangling off the edge, as she stared up at the ceiling, coming down from her intense high. She had to admit to herself, it was, unquestionably, the best sex she had ever experienced.

He turned to face her and swelled with pride at the dazed expression plastered over her face. He reached over and removed her wrist cuffs entirely and threw them aside. Furrowing her brow, she looked at him with suspicion, but only saw temperance. A warm smile graced his lips, and the look in his eyes was unfamiliar. He stood up from the bed and undressed. He extended his hand out to her, and looking from his face to his outstretched hand, and back through again, she accepted it. He gently pulled her up to stand in front of him, as her apprehension remained. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her forehead, and held her in a tender embrace. She looked down and closed her eyes, still not sure what to think of his sudden altruism. He cradled her head in his palm and gently raised her chin with his opposite hand. He retained that strange, indiscernible glint in his eyes, as he leaned in to softly peck her lips. He brought his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, and inhaling. He smoothed over her hair as if to pet her, and he lifted his lips to kiss her forehead. Migrating his hands down her arms, he took both of her hands in his and led her over to the bed.

Jonathan seated himself on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled her down to sit across his lap. With her hands still in his, he reached up towards his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand cascaded down her thigh, commencing to rub her knee, while the other wrapped around her waist. Astrid was looking down, biting her bottom lip, feeling uneasy towards his tenderness.

He knew she was unsure, and he softly encouraged her to confide in him, "Astrid, look at me."

The use of her first name, compelled her to return his gaze. His deep, blue pools were hypnotizing, and she just could not look away. Her lips parted slightly as her breath caught in her throat. She averted her sight to his luscious lips and back to his captivating stare. He mimicked her visual shift, and tilted his head, leaning in to capture her lips with his.

Their shared kiss was soft and gentle, as their hearts thumped in unison. Astrid weaved her fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer. Jonathan lifted his hand from around her waist to cradle her head. The passion burned between their two bodies, and in attempts to enhance their embrace, he lightly sucked her bottom lip between his. She responded by expanding her part, allowing his tongue to occupy her mouth. The intensity of their kiss increased, but instead of devouring her, as she suspected, he kept a slow and steady pace, savoring the taste of her. He gently pushed her back, instigating her body to lay down, as her head hit the pillows. Never breaking the kiss, he supported himself on his right elbow, leaning over her upper body, and caressing her curves with his free hand. His pace remained steadfast, as she raked her fingertips down his back. Their affections continued for what seemed like hours, and maybe it was; it was hard to know for sure as they melded together in pure bliss.

* * *

**AN:** Can you believe it? There was actually consensual sex in this one! I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty proud of that scene. If you listened to the playlist, the song by The Kills is so amazing and it fit so perfectly with the scene.

~VeryRNteresting


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

**AN:** Welcome back! This chapter is pretty intense, but in an edge-of-your-seat sort of way.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4_iYsrqApI-OPZ9jqQYAma1  
Songs: "Infinity" by The xx, "Decks Dark" by Radiohead, "Hunger of the Pine" by Alt-J, "Steppin' Razor" by The Kills  
The song by Radiohead is such a great song and fit so well with the chapter, but I was not able to find the album version on youtube. I could only find live versions. The video I chose though sounds very close to the album version though. Don't get me wrong, they sound amazing live, but the album version fits better since it's acting as a soundtrack. Still, it's a great song.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own any of the songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Abuse, Rape, offensive language, graphic sexual content**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Escape**

The weeks passed by, as Astrid remained under the control of her captor. They shared many intimate encounters; some were soft and slow, while others were demanding and forced. It was difficult to foresee what kind of treatment she would receive from him. She tried to be good, for the most part. There were a few occasions where she stepped out of line and had to be punished. The discipline usually consisted of having to be bound and gagged for an unknown amount of time, along with some sort of physical pain. The pain was nothing too extreme, just spankings with different types of whipping devices, and usually an angry, rough fuck.

It became easier for Astrid to avoid discipline when Crane had to start returning to work at Arkham. He would remain absent for most of the day, and she could bypass his volatile quirks. At first, he kept her restrained and locked up in the basement, but as he slowly let his guard down, the restraints were utilized less and less. This week was the first occasion he had allowed her to roam the house freely and entrusted her with completing various tasks.

§

Today was a particularly rough day for Astrid. She noticed that something seemed off with Jonathan, well more "off" than usual. He woke up in a horrid mood and proceeded to belittle her. The sudden shift in his behavior was especially odd, given that the night before they had a wonderful time. He came home and immediately lavished her with affection. He made dinner, they ate together, took a long, hot bath, and he made love to her. The fact that she even categorized his advances as "making love" was bizarre enough in itself. Still, she could easily distinguish the differences between all his sexual styles; some were depraved quickies, which involved impetuously bending her over and vigorously fucking her. Sometimes, the depravity centered around him mercilessly fucking her mouth. Some techniques included varying levels of bondage, just for the thrills of subduing her; that seemed to be his preferred method, and if she was honest with herself, hers too. The suspense of her captor tying her down and leaving her entirely at his mercy was exhilarating. Then, of course, there were the rare occasions where he fine-tuned every kiss, touch, and mannerism exclusively for her satisfaction. The once infrequent occurrences of his lovemaking were slowly becoming more and more frequent with each passing day.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those days. While Crane was getting ready for work, he perpetuated to unnecessarily mistreat her physically and verbally. Pulling her into the dining area, he pushed her down to a kneeling position and started to reprimand her.

"You are especially useless today, and it's not even 7 AM yet," Jonathan spat bitterly, "I'm not sure where your head is this morning, but I thought you knew by now that you are expected to have breakfast ready by this time."

Astrid sulked as he continued to berate her. She did not understand why he was acting so spiteful. Last night during their, mostly one-sided, pillow talk, he told her he wanted her to sleep in and receive plenty of rest. He said not to worry about chores, and that she deserved to have a day of relaxation. Now he stood over her, hurling insults. His inconsistent demeanor caused her heart to sink, and his words stung like venom.

Looking down at the floor, she could feel the tears emerging in her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but they burst through. A sob broke out from her chest, and she covered her face with her palms, tears flowing freely. She had not noticed that he was pacing until she heard the echo of his footsteps fall silent. Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes. He crouched down before her, staring at her sniveling form with contempt. She felt his presence nearby and peeked from behind her fingers only to be met with his cold, harsh scowl. He reached for her, viciously grabbing her wrists, and jerked her forward.

Through clenched teeth, Crane demanded her attention, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You are nothing but a worthless, incompetent little whore!" He shot up from his haunches, bringing her along with him.

Maintaining his stern hold on her wrists, Crane shook his prisoner as he continued his relentless chiding, "It seems you're only useful for one thing…" He scoffed as he tossed her towards the table. She stumbled but managed to regain her footing. Sniffling and looking towards the table, she continued to avoid his scrutinizing gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jonathan released a forced exhale and clenched his jaw, "Bend over the table. Now!"

Astrid shook her head and remained stagnant, where she stood. Finding her voice, she spoke freely, "W-why, are you doing this?" Her words came out weak and shaky, but she needed to know the reasoning behind his sudden cruelty. He was on her within seconds, grabbing the back of her neck, and pushing her over the table. She could hear him unbuckling his belt, and she flinched, clenching her eyes shut and covering her head with her forearms.

Crane grabbed her arms, pushing them down to the table while holding them in place, "You are never to question me, much less speak without my command!" He was livid as he snarled at her.

Without further warning, Jonathan rammed his erect cock into her. Astrid cried out in pain, seeing as she was not prepped to accommodate the intrusion. He pushed hard on the back of her neck, forcing the side of her face against the unforgiving surface. His opposite hand dug into her hip, almost clawing at her skin. She bit down on her bottom lip in attempts to stifle the pained whines. He was intent on breaking her, as he violently pounded into her. Her body was desperately trying to adapt to his forced entry, but his pace was far too rapid. Fortunately, it only took a few minutes before he grunted, and his movements faltered. Catching his breath, he came hard and promptly pulled out of her battered walls. She did not have much time to recuperate, as he pulled her up by her hair, forcing her to look at him. He adjusted himself with his other hand and looked at her with revulsion. She brought her hands up to her scalp, attempting to alleviate some of the wrenching.

Squeezing her jaw with one hand, and yanking her strands with the other, Crane sharply snapped in her face, "At least your cunt is practical. I'm not through with you yet, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. When I return, you better have fulfilled all your duties, Slave. If not, your punishment will be ten times more severe than what I already have planned."

Through clenched teeth, he firmly accentuated his reassurance, "Do you, understand me?" Astrid cringed from the caustic tone of his voice, and the painful emphasis he made by fisting her hair with additional tautness.

Her watery eyes blinked back tears, as she answered him, "Y-yes, Master."

Crane huffed, releasing his hold, while shoving her back, "Good." Her lower back hit the table, as she braced herself to keep from staggering. He turned on his heel, saying nothing, as he tucked his shirt in, and straightened himself out, before finally departing.

Astrid stood in silence, feeling forsaken. Crane had been hateful towards her various times, but he had never persecuted her without some sort of trigger. His reasons in the past were still not justified, but at least she actually had an idea of the rationale behind them. Before today, it had been weeks since he chastised her. His mannerisms had been predominately pleasant and a little more altruistic. Her listlessness turned to anger, as she thought about all the terrible ordeals her captor had inflicted upon her. She had plenty of opportunities to attempt escape, but she stayed because she did sympathize with him, and believed he was improving. She was also afraid of the consequences and pondered on the possibility that he would ultimately always find her and take her. Now, for the first time since early in captivity, she was determined to escape, today.

§

Crane arrived at Arkham, trying to immerse himself into his work. He could not stop thinking about his quarrel he exchanged with Astrid earlier. The expanse of his guilt increased from where it once was, and he felt overwhelmed by it. The truth was, he had not been operating as expected, and he sensed that he was growing weaker. He had not endured a single trace of Scarecrow ever since the day he banished him. He honestly did not believe that tactic would even work, and the menacing voice would return regardless.

The bitter words Scarecrow last spoke, haunted Jonathan to his core, "_All your capabilities will be no more!" _

At the moment, of course, Jonathan did not believe him, but as time passed without the nagging voice in his head, he found that his proficiency was fading. He was no longer conducting any experiments on the inmates, and had not continued his research since before he stole Astrid. He found that his ambitions had shifted; he was no longer influenced by fear, but by a different psychological phenomenon. These newfound motives were unfamiliar to him, and the lack of understanding appeared to be decreasing his inhibitions. His life began to revolve around one thing, or person rather: Her. He had always been an apathetic and detached individual ever since he could remember. The fact that he was now bogged down by emotions and uncertainty was categorically uncharted territory for him.

Prevailing through the absence of Scarecrow, Jonathan was experiencing cryptic dreams. The involuntary visions induced an inescapable feeling of trepidation. Although he could not discern the context of the nightmares, he recognized the embodiment of the all-too-familiar atmosphere that they elicited. The unforgivable despair ricocheted his psyche back to the abandoned church with the sinister crows; the fright that they had permanently instilled within him. The aura of rejection perpetrated the reminiscence of his peers; the constant torment and isolation they forced upon him. Sleep did not come easy for the doctor as of late. The combination of restlessness and tribulation had taken its toll on him; his defenses were crumbling, and for the first time following his teenage years, he encountered complete powerlessness.

§

Searching the house incessantly, Astrid tried to find something, anything, which could aid in her escape. There was only one door that led to the outside, and it was locked with three different deadbolts, which were only accessible with their corresponding keys. Unfortunately, each deadbolt required their own individual key, and they were not versatile. All the windows, and there were not many to begin with, were reinforced with durable steel bars. There were no obtainable weapons she could use. The dishes were plastic as were the utensils. All the mirrors throughout the residence consisted of, not glass, but some sort of strange reflective metal. She had no access to any poisonous chemicals and was only allowed to clean with baking soda and vinegar. It appeared that Crane had thought of everything. There was a room she had never been in before, and it was bolted shut as well. She did not know what was down there, but whatever it was, he did not want her trespassing. Even if she did make it out of her prison, she still wore the shock collar locked around her neck. She had to conjure up a plan before he returned, because, by the way he was threatening her, she may never have another chance.

Pacing the room and wracking her brain, Astrid conjured up an idea. It was not foolproof, and it was precarious, but at this point, she felt she had nothing to lose. The scheme swimming around in her head consisted of staging a scenario that forced Crane to open the door; a fire. Abiding her time, she would smooth out the details, and wait until it drew close to the time that he arrived home. She would simulate preparing dinner, and "accidentally" spark a grease fire. If the timing were right, then he would be unlocking the door. Walking in, he would immediately see the flames and smoke before he could shut and lock the door from the inside. She would run, frantic, pushing past him, and keep running until she found help. She hoped the fire would be an adequate distraction to throw him off guard, while she exploited the small window of opportunity to her advantage.

She considered the fact that she was completely naked, which meant that if she successfully escaped, then she would have to travel without clothes. She thought about maybe equipping articles of his clothing, but if the plan went awry and she was unable to make a break for it, then he would know that the fire was premeditated. Clothes or not, if it meant finally getting away, then so be it. Using her time wisely, she opted to complete her chores before putting her plan into action. If she was unable to pull through, then at least she could have her tasks done, and maybe Crane would spare her. Her mind was set, and she was going to attempt to wriggle out from her under captor.

§

The time seemed to slowly edge by as Jonathan paced his office. He could not sit still, and he thought that maybe if he walked around, it would help clear his head. He could not stop thinking about Astrid and the pain he imposed on her before his departure. Inflicting pain was usually an act that never phased him, even thrilled him, but it did not seem to have the same effect anymore. He knew he had to find a way to attempt to make amends to her. Asking for forgiveness, and even sincerely apologizing, was not something he had ever executed very well. The fact that he actually wanted to try was appalling, but the perception of guilt was too overwhelming. He honestly was not sure what to do or where to start. Shifting through his options, he resolved to leave work a little early, make a quick stop on the way, and pick up a bouquet of flowers, and possibly chocolates. The sentiments seemed cliché, but it must have been proved successful when it came to wooing.

§

The escape plan variables were straightened out, for the most part. There was one detail that still required some maintenance; the collar. The cumbersome object consisted of a thick leather strap, reinforced with a second layer of thick leather on top. The voltage box located on the side was secured tightly with two protruding metal bolts that applied pressure to her neck. The final touch of the collar was the small padlock that kept it in place. Crane kept the key somewhere, possibly with the rest of his collection, which was always on his person. Astrid discovered early on how the shocking mechanism worked. Although he had only used it a handful of times, he was able to deliver the shock with a remote control he possessed. The pain was excruciating and always successfully knocked her down with its intensity. She suspected that if he held it down long enough, she would surely pass out, and that proved to be a massive hole in her strategy. She knew she had to find a way to remove it.

Astrid considered cutting through the straps, but there were no sharp objects that she could access. With severing it out of the question, she focused her attention on the lock. There was nothing special about the fixture; it was small and metal, but strong none-the-less. She thought back to anything she might have seen or read about picking locks, and then it hit her. There was a technique used to pop one open; she would need a small hammer, but it was unlikely that there was one anywhere in the house. All it would take was a sturdy, blunt object to strike it with. She searched through the entirety of the house wherever she could access. She focused the most attention on the master bedroom, rummaging through the closet and dresser; nothing. Shifting to the attached bathroom, she inspected the drawers and the enclosure underneath the sink, and an object caught her eye. At the very back of the cabinet, was a small, black, flashlight. Upon inspection, she realized that it consisted of metal and was decently heavy for its size. It was worth a shot, and she quickly got to work.

Remembering how the padlock break was performed, she stood in the mirror and looked for where the curved latch attached to the box. Tugging it around helped to identify the point of separation. Instead of hitting the side of disengagement, she knew she had to strike the opposite margin. Using all the leverage she possibly could, she pulled the lock as far as it would go. The pressure from the collar was sinking into her skin, restricting some of her blood flow. She was going to have to attempt this in intervals to avoid passing out. Returning the lock to its starting point, she took a deep breath and prepared to initiate her first attempt. Pulling the bolt as far she possibly could with her left thumb and forefinger, she gripped the head of the flashlight tightly in her right fist. Using the butt end of the tool, she swiftly brought it back down to the side of the padlock. She repeated the action two more times, using short, but forceful strikes. The stinging pain of the collar and bolts digging into the delicate skin of her neck was brutal; combined with the binding compression to her neck veins and arteries, almost made the whole process unbearable.

She continued to perform the routine in phases; pulling and striking and then releasing. The project presented to be more challenging the more times she attempted. The thick leather had rubbed her skin raw, and the bolts punctured holes through her neck. She became frustrated and was losing hope, but with one last extra tight pull and hard strike, the U handle finally popped opened. She stared in awe as the small mechanism dangled, unlatched, against her neck.

Astrid could not believe her tactic actually worked but was ecstatic none-the-less. She reached up with shaking hands and slipped the latch through the unique looped-ended prong. With the lock removed, she could now unbuckle the collar with ease. Instead of removing the collar immediately, she needed to make it look intact until she could breakout. She took the padlock and slipped it through the side of the buckle frame. Before locking it back, she made sure she would still be able to unbuckle it with the lock displaced. Testing it, she discovered that she could. The location of the padlock was close enough to where it had originated that it would not immediately stand out until closer inspection. She knew she had to remove it quickly before her captor realized what was going on and activated the surge. Taking the outer strap, she pulled it out from the frame of the buckle, tucked the prong underneath, and brought the band back over, but instead of slipping it under the bar, she kept it over and used the sliding loop fixture to keep it in place. She made sure to place the loop over the very end of the strap, and that way while she made a run for it, she could just slip it through one side of the frame, and it would fall off. With the main obstacles formulated, all that was left to do was wait.

§

Checking the time, Jonathan realized he needed to evacuate. He slipped out to the parking lot and crawled inside his car. He elected to make a quick trip to Midtown and stop at a convenience store. With Arkham located in The Narrows, there really were not many options as far as shops. It was a relatively short drive across the small part of the Gotham River he proceeded to pass over. Cruising into town, he noticed a row of adjoined retail businesses. Swinging into the lot, he parked his car and jumped out. He was approaching a typical drugstore when a neighboring venue caught his eye. The establishment appeared to be a record store of some variety. Shifting gears, he contemplated a different approach. It occurred to him that music was a common interest among most, if not all, individuals. He did not possess a single commodity that emitted any source of music or sound.

Ducking inside of the store, he browsed the aisles, scanning over the available merchandise. He happened upon a simple stereo with a CD player and favored the gadget as a suitable reparation. Thumbing through their selection of CD's, he hand-picked a few genres he thought his captive would enjoy. He paid for the items and promptly exited. Resuming his mission, he continued his journey back to the secluded residence that he called home.

§

Astrid fidgeted her way through the kitchen and obtained the necessary items she would require to start the fire. Crane would return soon, and she needed to provoke a series of significant events. She placed a skillet on the stove and dumped gobs of oil within its enclosure. She turned the heat of the burner to the highest setting, and distracted herself with a mindless task, while she anticipated the grease to start smoking. She settled on a cover story of having to dash to the restroom due to urgency, and when she emerged, the fire had started. The scenario was short and straightforward and would hopefully sound convincing enough if she even had to use it. After several minutes of the oil heating up and smoking, it finally initiated a spark. The small spark quickly escalated to a large flame igniting within the pan.

Astrid stood and watched as the fire continued to grow, making no move to extinguish it. Suddenly, she heard the rattling of the locks disengaging, and she quickly sprinted to the door, waiting for her captor to enter.

As soon as Crane emerged, she frantically alerted him of the situation, "Master! There's a fire!" Stepping into a convincing panic mode was not very difficult, given that the fire was authentic.

He immediately averted his gaze to the smoke and flames and burst through the entrance. Astrid noticed his hands were full of merchandise bags, as he pushed past the door, not bothering to close it as he usually did.

Jonathan's face filled with concern and confusion, "What?! What happened?!" Staring in horror, and dropping his purchases, he rushed over to the source, searching for something to extinguish the flames.

Turning his head, Crane had to do a double-take, because it was then that he realized Astrid was nowhere within sight, as the door hung wide open. He hurriedly reached for the collar's remote control and pressed down on the button. Racing to the door, and looking out, he expected to see her laid out, but upon further inspection, he realized that the collar was lying nearby on the ground. Overwhelmed with anger and panic, he stammered in the doorway and fisted his hands through his hair. He glanced out to the openness, and quickly glanced back to the fire, contemplating on what to do. He knew he had to eliminate the immediate danger first and foremost.

Kicking the frame of the door, Crane screamed furiously, "FUCK!" He reluctantly stomped to the kitchen, quickly finding a lid, and fearlessly slammed it over the skillet.

* * *

**AN: **Oh snap! How is this going to pan out? You'll find out in the next chapter.

The collar I described is based off an actual collar I found online. I tried to explain it the best I could, but it still might be confusing so here's a picture of what it looks like to give you a better idea: cdn. shopify com /s/files/1/0332/4457/products/collarremote_ ?v=1531829592

Also the lock breaking technique I described is a real technique I researched. I don't know how easy it would be especially with such limited resources, and I don't know how long it would take to successfully execute, but just know that I did not make that up. It's real and if you ever need to use it well maybe you'll remember this story.

And of course the grease fire is very real. It's pretty easy to start a grease fire and they escalate quickly. The only way to put them out is to smother them.

The locations and descriptions I used for the parts of Gotham are based on the Nolanverse map. I didn't want to use something that wouldn't make any sense so I looked it up. I was a bit surprised I actually found a map of a fictional location. There are a few, one being from the show 'Gotham' but I decided that the Nolanverse map was more appropriate since I'm technically using his rendition of the Batman world. Here's a pic to show what I'm talking about: erphael-productions com /DC-Elseworlds/2013/10/05/maps-of-gotham/

~VeryRNteresting


	12. Chapter 12: Limbo

**AN:** This chapter is pretty exciting. Enjoy!

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-AlFnFU7oSGIG4Nbwesw07  
Song: "Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC or Nolan. I don't own any song listed in the link above.

**Warning:** **Offensive language, adult themes, violence, kidnapping**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Limbo**

As soon as Crane launched through the door, Astrid bolted out without hesitation. She ripped the collar off and let it fall to the ground behind her. She did not stop running, and refused to look back. She had no idea where she was, as the area did not appear to be the least bit familiar. Following her exit, she soon realized that he was keeping her in a desolate warehouse, renovated inside to resemble an apartment. Unbeknownst to her, the area she was traveling through was on the very outskirts of The Narrows, and the parts that were not wholly abandoned were all corrupt and inhabited by the most heinous of criminals.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins, Astrid coursed through the seemingly endless stretch of various dilapidated warehouses. She was determined to locate any trace of civilization. Rounding the corner of an avenue amidst an interminable row of tall buildings, she flattened herself against the brick structure. She studied her surroundings, assuring that no one was pursuing her. With the coast clear, she gasped for air, laboring to catch her breath. Her feet were bloodied and throbbing, and she was utterly vulnerable to the environmental hazards that threatened to cripple her. Her chest was burning, and her heart was pounding as it throbbed from the inside of her skull. She slid down the wall into a sitting position, the exhaustion taking its toll. The sun was setting, as the darkness crept closer with each passing minute. Fortunately, it was transitioning into summer, and the risk of freezing to death was not feasible. After recuperating for a bit, she looked to her left and identified passing headlights. The possibility of a town residing through the alleyway, invigorated her to continue the quest for freedom.

§

Smoke filled the entirety of the residence, as Crane wildly fanned the fumes while struggling to ventilate the enclosure. Given as there were not any other available openings, he kept the door wide open, allowing the haze to seep out. He was absolutely outraged that Astrid successfully escaped. He treaded the outside area, bent down, and picked up the collar. Looking it over, he saw that the lock had somehow been unlatched and relocated around the frame. He ruminated his options and questioned how he was going to recapture his pet. He knew that The Narrows was dangerous and given that she was a shapely, naked woman, she really did not stand a chance trekking through the territory. Pausing, he concluded his brooding, as a mischievous grin broadened his features. He had connections to the criminal underground of Gotham since he needed to utilize the available resources to gain access to the chemicals required to produce his fear toxin. With one phone call, he would have his prized possession back inside his clutches. Pulling out his flip phone, he dialed his contact.

A mysterious man answered, and Crane got straight to the point of his predicament, "I need a favor. My concubine has gone missing, and I need her returned to me immediately. I suspect she's in the center of The Narrows."

The unnamed voice spoke nonchalantly and conducted business as usual, "What's the description?"

Crane scoffed with amusement, "She will either be completely nude or very scantily clad."

The voice chuckled in response, "I'll get her back to you."

Crane smiled wickedly and added further instructions, "Excellent. Do what you must to subdue her, but do not maim her, and do not defile her. I need her returned to me alive and intact."

The man muttered his understanding and ended the conversation, "I'm on it, Doc."

With the arrangement confirmed, Crane prepared to welcome back his captive, and administer a worthy and pertinent punishment consequent to her arrival.

§

Astrid slowly stood to her feet and limped her way to the dimly lit streets before her. Dusk immersed itself over the skyline, and she was surprisingly comforted by the thought of the darkness blanketing her unclothed form. With daylight gone, it was less likely that she would be noticed in her humiliating exposure. She carefully peeked around the corner, attempting to stay hidden in the shadows. She scanned over the urban scene before her, and to her horror, she witnessed the squalid excuse of a town. The streetlights flickered, along with the few neon signs within the tinted windows of the questionable businesses. There were very few people scattered along the cracked streets, and they all looked like felons. She was even able to observe a drug exchange happening in the open as if there were no legal repercussions. It appeared as though the law did not abide in these parts, and she realized she must be in The Narrows.

The Narrows was a region not unseen by Astrid, but she only kept her trips limited to Arkham and never dared to venture out. Arkham felt relatively safe from the outside due to its high security, which consisted of armed guards, and tall fences lined with razor wire. The Narrows was infamous for being the most corrupt area in all of Gotham. It was well known that the crime boss, Falcone, possessed the city, and had all the local police in his pocket. The Narrows was as close to Hell as you could possibly get. She jerked herself back into the shadows and tried not to panic. She knew she could not progress any further for she would surely be beaten, raped, and/or killed. She could not go back to Crane; first of all, she had no idea how to get back, and he would surely torture and kill her. She was officially trapped in limbo and had no money, clothing, food, water, or shelter. She closed her eyes as her bottom lip began to tremble, and she shook with fear.

All at once, her world came crashing down around her, as Astrid heard a strange voice manifest itself from the darkness.

"Hello there, Sweetheart," The voice was deep, and threatening, as it startled her out of her self-pity. She froze as her eyes shot open and looked towards the trajectory of the sound. Her breath caught in her chest, and she realized it was a large man, dressed in all black, face covered with a ski-mask, and holding a large bowie knife.

The stranger emerged from the opposite corner of where she stood and slowly advanced towards her, taunting her, "You know, it's dangerous for a young lady to be out here all by her lonesome… Someone might ravage you." His dark chuckle was haunting and sent a cold shiver down the length of her spine.

Astrid scrambled from her stagnant position, and turned to make a run for it, but was quickly met with two more menacing figures. Skidding to a halt, she found herself too petrified to move, as the three brutes closed in on her. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind as she screamed bloody murder. He clamped a gloved hand over her mouth and pressed the knife to her throat.

In a threatening manner, he revealed his intentions for their intrusion, "Careful there, Baby Doll, wouldn't want this blade to slip, now would we? I need you to settle down and listen carefully. Me and my men have strict orders to have you seized and returned unscathed. You're fortunate that we didn't find ya just by chance, because in the state you're in, we'd all happily take turns fuckin' ya."

The thugs laughed as if it were the funniest joke they had ever heard, and the knife-wielder continued his spiel, "Our mutual associate is highly respected, and he wants ya back _very _badly, so we're here to deliver."

Astrid stared wide-eyed as she helplessly observed one of the men douse a cloth with an unlabeled liquid, but she knew exactly what it was; chloroform. The man detaining her, removed his hand, while the other swiftly exchanged it for the soaked cloth, covering her nose and mouth. The fumes burned her eyes as she tried to hold her breath for as long as possible.

"Chill out, Baby. Take a deep breath," the thug smoothly encouraged her to give up the fight, but she wasn't ready. Unfortunately, it did not take long before she had to breathe, and that caused her untimely demise. Her lungs unwillingly inhaled the chemicals, and her consciousness faded. The three crooks transported the sleeping woman to their van parked nearby. They were not worried about anyone spotting them, because not a single resident was anything besides lawless. Opening the back doors, they laid her down on the floor and proceeded to restrain her with duct tape. Shutting the doors, and piling in the vehicle, they sped off to their destination.

§

Crane paced back and forth, awaiting the arrival of his pet. He received the phone call that his contact had found and subdued her, and he was anxious for her return. He noticed headlights flashing through the cracks of the blinds, and he knew the time had finally come. He opened the door to the men, who carried his sedated and bound prize in their arms. He exchanged her limp form for a wad of cash he readily handed over.

The men grinned, shuffling through the numerous bills, and bid their farewell, "Pleasure doin' business with ya, Doc." With their closing statement, they retreated back to their van.

* * *

**AN: **Dang, she almost got away too. What's he going to do to her? You'll find out in the next chapter.

I know that chloroform does not actually work the way it does in movies. But I had to exaggerate a bit and make it more dramatic. It was also just easier. So Just wanted to explain that.


	13. Chapter 13: Demons

**AN: **Ok here's a pretty intense chapter. This dips into the horror themes a good bit.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-4ibFaQjMRTM7HzAoQL_r-  
Song: "Reptile" by Nine Inch Nails

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC or Nolan. I don't own any songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Horror themes, graphic horror descriptions, mild gore, mild torture**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Demons**

Crane closed and locked the door and hauled his unconscious victim towards the mysterious door that led to his latent laboratory. He always kept the entrance sealed and had not ventured into the room in months. The staircase behind the door led down to a dusty clearance that contained an inconspicuous hatch, which opened to reveal an additional set of stairs. The passageway descended into a subterranean cellar, which was the location of his villainous experimentations. Laying Astrid down on the operating table, he secured her using the adjoined restraints. Her wrists were strapped down along either side of her; both of her ankles were fastened, along with her legs. Her chest and waist were both anchored down, and her head was bound by an attached belt tightened across her forehead. He cut her previous binds applied by his hired hands but left the strip of tape covering her mouth. With everything in order, all that was left to do was to wait for her to come to.

§

Astrid strained to open her eyes, due to the extremely bright light fixture positioned above her head. She attempted to use her arms to shield her vision but found that they were immovable. Soon, she realized that her entire body was tied down to a cold, hard surface. She could not even pivot her head to either side to take in her surroundings. The light was blinding, as she squinted, trying to recognize where she could possibly be. A shadow loomed over her, allowing her eyes to adjust, and she discovered that the figure belonged to Dr. Crane.

Leering down at his prisoner with animosity, the doctor cruelly acknowledged her presence, "You're awake. Good." The callous tone of his voice was an evident indication of his nefarious motives.

Astrid's eyes bulged out, as her breathing escalated to frenzied pants, and her cries of anguish were reduced to dull mewls.

Jonathan's gaze remained unchanged as he continued to scorn her, "Trust is such a delicate achievement; it takes so long to establish, and yet it only takes a split-second to crumble. I trusted you, Astrid, and I granted you leeway. Your betrayal will not be forgotten, and it will not go unpunished…" For a brief moment, she noticed that his facial expression indicated heartbreak, but as quickly as it presented itself, it vanished, as he continued, "I'm going to inject you with my fear toxin, but only for a few minutes, and then I will follow up with the antidote. A few minutes might not sound like much, but for you, it will feel like an eternity. Soon, you will realize and acknowledge what true terror really feels like." His daunting tone rang through her ears long after he finished revealing his plans. It was not until he spoke again, that the ringing ceased.

Staring down at her, Crane's expression shifted from apathetic to curiosity, "Would you like to see my mask?" Reaching down, and presenting a crudely stitched burlap sack, the gleam in his eyes developed a sinister enthusiasm, "It's a new addition to my experiments. I've only used it a handful of times, but it seems to enhance the toxins affects. Now, it might not seem very frightening to a gal, like you, but those _crazies_, they can't stand it…" He slipped the garment over his head, and Astrid found it rather amusing, as he looked genuinely ridiculous, but that feeling was short-lived when he jabbed the needle into her neck.

She inhaled sharply and clenched her eyes shut. The serum seeped into her skin, and she could feel the noxious liquid rapidly course through her veins. A wave of adrenaline crashed over her, as her heart palpitated vigorously, and her respirations accelerated. A razor-sharp pain erupted through her, as Crane ripped the tape off her mouth. Her eyes shot open, as her pupils dilated to the size of saucers. As he dangled the piece of tape over her field of vision, it revealed a grisly mess of blood and torn skin. He moved the light out of her face, and for the first time, she noticed the large mirror, which covered a portion of the ceiling, and reflected her image back at her. She shrieked with agony towards the sight before her; her lips had been torn off, teeth and gums exposed, and blood pouring from the inflicted gashes. Her tormentor permeated her vision, and the once-comical appearance of the mask now presented itself as a grotesque demon. The laugh that reverberated from his serrated fangs shattered her eardrums with its piercing screech.

The malevolent rasp of his voice vexed her psyche, "They scream, and they cry, much like you're doing now!" His satanic appearance distorted with more diabolical images. Bees and wasps droned endlessly from the fiery orifices of the monstrous being and covered her body as she felt the stinging pain of their needle-pointed appendages. The deafening buzz of their droning permeated her senses.

The demon of her nightmares invaded her sight and reached out for her. Its clawed extremities tore into her skin, leaving a jagged trail of bleeding lacerations. She continued to scream and flail as the insects crawled through her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. The disfigured beast cackled and shook. His horns twisted above his head, as hornets perched atop them. His sunken black orbs contorted with maliciousness; the blazing slits of his pupils seared with insidious rage. The tip of his crooked nose tapered into a mangled dagger. His jaws curved with a serpentine grin, and his rows of sickled fangs gnashed and dripped with a nauseating sputum. Flames combusted all around the room and consumed her flesh, as the scalding twinge irradiated her nerve endings. The hellish entity slashed her throat with a scythe causing her vision to blur and dissolve, and the living hell she dwelled in melted away as she lost consciousness.

§

Crane felt a wave of euphoria wash over him as he removed his mask and admired his sleeping victim. The spectacle he witnessed was sublime, and her screams of pure terror satiated his desire for revenge. He felt confident that she would refrain from ever attempting to abandon him again, and that the dark recesses of her mind now wholly belonged to him. He sighed with relief as he began the lengthy process of cleaning up the mess. Her punishment had only just begun. He was going to shatter her universe and demonstrate the extent of his wrath.

* * *

**AN: **He finally did it. He gave her the fear toxin. It's not over yet, though.

The demon I described, I was actually supposed to resemble the demon from the movie "Insidious". It was difficult to describe because I would have had to look at it and it really freaks me out. If you've seen the movie then you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't seen the movie and you're not bothered by horror and scary monsters then you should watch it because it is excellent. I'm very critical with horror movies but that one impressed me. If you want to look up a picture of the demon, feel free but just know that it's very freaky looking, at least I think it is. I don't get scared very easily either.

I used my personal fears for the toxin scene. I am terrified of wasps and hornets. Demons, hell, fire, and brimstone scare me too.

~VeryRNteresting


	14. Chapter 14: Thirty-Six Hours

**AN: **This chapter is brutal and disturbing so be warned.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O49AX1owmCw8qgdq7X4dp4mc  
Songs: "Mudshovel" by Staind, "Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own the songs listed in the link above.

**Warning:**** Horror themes, torture, abuse, non-consensual heavy bondage, graphic horror descriptions **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Thirty-Six Hours**

Astrid awoke from a nightmare-filled oblivion and sensed her surroundings. It did not take her long to understand her predicament. She was strewn along the cold, hard floor of the cellar, lying on her stomach. Her wrists were shackled behind her back, pulled down to connect to her bound ankles. The entire length of her body was adorned with fastened straps and rope, wrapping around her upper arms, forearms, upper- and mid-thighs, calves, above and under her breasts, and around her abdomen. A heavy iron collar, secured with a large padlock, encased her neck and was locked to a vast chain that was secured to a pillar. Her knees were forcibly bent to wrench her thighs and calves together. Multiple lengths of rope were stretched and secured to her binds and tied off to random fixtures nearby, and layers of tape were looped tightly around her mouth. Her thoughts flashed back to the horrid memory of her reflection in the mirror; her lips were torn off, teeth exposed, and blood poured down her face. She briefly panicked and could not discern the memory as real or imagined; she wondered if the thick layers of tape were the only boundary that kept her mouth intact. She tested out her theory, by gnashing her teeth inside of her mouth, and she realized that her lips were indeed intact. At least she could rest a little easier now that she realized the loss of her lips was a vivid hallucination. Still, she was almost completely immobilized, only able to rock side to side, and back and forth, but barely. She heard the door creak open, and the echo of descending, drawn-out footsteps homing in towards her.

Crane crouched in front of his helpless victim's bond form, staring at her with disgust. She lifted her head, awkwardly arching her neck to squint at him.

He reached out to grasp her chin and broke the silence, "What shall I do with you? I could kill you for your insubordination…" His grip tightened, squeezing her jaw, as his words spewed through clenched teeth. Astrid whimpered, terrified of his temper.

"…But I couldn't bear to exist without you…" Jonathan's hold loosened, as his face softened, "No, I need you in my life. I've developed rather tender affections for you, which is why it pains me to resort to these extreme methods, but…" His voice faded, and a hint of genuine hurt was barely audible as he continued. "…your abandonment deeply wounded me, and it would only be fitting that I inflict the same feelings of bleakness unto you…"

Astrid whimpered, her watery orbs looked up into his, pleading with him. Jonathan's eyes were glazed as he quickly averted them elsewhere. His arm recoiled as he stood to his feet. His strides resonated in the distance, while she strained her neck to investigate his whereabouts. She watched as he turned his back to her and gathered some unknown items.

Stalking his way back to her, Crane leaned down once again and revealed a large roll of tape. He did not say a word, as he peeled an attached strip from the roll, and advanced it towards her face. Astrid writhed in suspense, as her whimpers accelerated in conjunction with her frenzied pants. He covered her eyes with the segment of tape, and it surprisingly did not feel glued to her skin as she expected. He wrapped the roll tightly around her head. It stayed in place, and she speculated that it must only adhere to itself. Her vision was now completely blacked out, and her predicament worsened when she felt him situate, what had to be, noise-cancelling headphones over her ears. Her entire world spiraled down into an ominous void of deprivation. She was deprived of sight, speech, hearing, movement, and contact. Panicked, she imploded in hysterics; her psyche was unraveling at the seams. Her screams were no longer audible and only presented as seismic droning within her skull. She was helplessly trapped in the nothingness that was now her existence.

§

Jonathan's bottom lip trembled as he analyzed the pitiful scene before him. His head hung low, as he blinked back tears, and deeply inhaled. Turning on his heel, he suppressed the feelings of remorse. He believed that his tactics, while severe, were warranted. He departed back up the stairs, closing the door behind him. He could no longer endure her suffering, and he had to bite the bullet. He ultimately surmised to leave her to her own devices for the next thirty-six hours. It was going to be pure torture; for her, yes, but also for himself. He ached to hold her in his arms and feel her silky skin against his, but she had to realize how severely she wronged him.

§

Sitting at the table, Jonathan's mind wandered to the continued absence of Scarecrow. He honestly expected him to emerge while he was subjecting Astrid to the omnipotence of his toxin. He still was not sure if Scarecrow's disappearance was a blessing or a curse. The lingering belief that his volition was slipping clung to the confines of his ego. It seemed ironic, given that Scarecrow always seemed to hinder his ability to govern, but as his vacancy persisted, the uninhabited realm of his intellect corresponded to his recent development of vulnerability. Refusing to entertain the nonsensical speculation any further, he proceeded to bide his time until he could collect his pet.

§

Astrid was not sure how long it had been since her tormentor left her down there. It felt like days, and maybe it was. She was absolutely miserable, as her limbs and joints ached from the combination of prolonged strain and forced positioning. Some of her extremities had gone numb, and the pain was agonizing. She felt starved and dehydrated and did not know how long it had been since she'd eaten or drank anything. There was no indication of what was happening around her due to the sensory deprivation. She was covered in sweat and grime, and even her own urine since she could not hold it in any longer and had to just let it go. The pungent fluids bit at her skin and added to her overall discomfort. At this point, she was convinced that he had left her for dead, and she was utterly hopeless.

§

Throughout the period, Crane would check in on his captive, from a distance, to assure that she was alive. After the thirty-six hours had passed, the time had come to finally release her. Opening the hatch, and descending the stairs, he witnessed the awful sight before him. Astrid was filthy and looked covered in her own bodily fluids. He rushed to her side, and to his relief, she was alive, but did not appear well. He removed her headphones, tossing them to the side. She realized he was present and felt relieved to have any kind of contact. He removed the tape from her mouth, and she was so thankful that it did not adhere to and rip at her skin. She gasped for air and started hyperventilating, overwhelmed by the sudden flood of freedom. He proceeded to remove the tape from her eyes as she burst into tears of elation combined with distress. He was careful to remove her bindings, instructing her to stay still so he could work the circulation back into her limbs. The pain was excruciating, but the perceived rescue was more than welcomed. She cried out from severe stress and exhaustion and curled into herself. Picking her up in his arms, he immediately rushed her feeble body upstairs. Astrid felt incredibly grateful to have any sort of affection even if it was from the very person who placed her in the terrible ordeal. He gently put her into the bathtub, and she clung to him, refusing to let go.

Jonathan softly reassured the distressed woman to release him, "It's ok, I'm just going to get you cleaned up." She hesitated, but ultimately ceased her grip.

He ran the water, waiting for it to heat up, before plugging the drain. Letting the tub fill up, he sprinted to retrieve fresh water and encouraged her to drink it. She candidly obliged, inhaling it, but he forced her to slow down, for she was at risk for vomiting it all back up. He slowly distributed the fluids to her as she drank with fervor.

Jonathan continued to care for Astrid, bathing her, feeding her, providing all her hygiene needs, and ultimately waited on her hand-and-foot. He put her to bed and let her rest, while he moved himself to the couch. She passed out from the extreme fatigue, or she would have more than likely broke down and begged him not to leave her. Her prolonged isolation caused her to act as though she was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and he felt confident that she was. He hated himself for inflicting such a terrible ordeal upon her, and the disgrace he felt was shattering. Still, he would have to keep her under strict regulations until he could trust her again.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about that. I know that was really messed up, but it's a good depiction of just how messed up his character is. Don't sympathize with him.

~VeryRNteresting


	15. Chapter 15: Anniversary

**AN: **This chapter is a bit fluffy which is probably a breath of fresh air for y'all.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4_38ZlA-b_DQMP9enl95vWS  
Song: "Hayling" by FC Kahuna

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own any songs listed in the link above.

**Warning:**** Graphic sexual content and descriptions, offensive language**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Anniversary**

Six months; it had been six long months since Astrid was captured. It had been three months since her escape attempt. At first, Crane's format was ironclad. He would lock her in the room he initially had kept her, and left her wrists bound in front of her, while also shackling a long chain around one of her ankles. When he arrived home from Arkham, he would prepare dinner for her, while joining her in her room. She felt apprehensive towards him, but also craved his affections and presence. Every night they would have sex, and he would leave her, locking the door behind him. Before he left for the day, he would check in on her, giving her breakfast and water, and additional snacks and supplies that she needed. He made sure she was secure, and sometimes he would engage her in a quickie. Slowly, but surely, his defenses lowered, as he allowed her more freedom.

§

Today had presented itself smoothly, so far. Jonathan woke up in a pleasant mood and gently nudged Astrid out of her slumber. He now had her sleep with him in his bed. His treatment towards her improved significantly. He gifted her with clothing, and the CD player he bought her the day she escaped. He even ceased forcing her to refer to him by "Master," insisting that she call him Jonathan. Their life together genuinely appeared like that of an actual couple. However, she was still required to wear the collar, and she was still a captive. She was never allowed to leave the house, and her jurisdiction was strictly confined within the walls of her dwelling.

On this particular morning, Jonathan greeted her warmly and announced why today was so special, "Good morning, my darling. It's our sixth month anniversary." His voice was soft and amorous, and his face shone with jubilation.

Astrid stirred as her abductor relayed his message to her. She thought about what he was saying. Had it really been six months? And is he really referring to it as an anniversary? It was utterly deranged that her captor sincerely believed that her involuntary camaraderie presented itself as a celebration.

Despite her conflicted emotions, Astrid could not deny her bond with Jonathan was tenacious. A part of her refused to ever accept that he was anything other than a sociopath, while the predominant half of her possessed unyielding devotion to him. She smiled, staring into his eyes. His gaze was undeniably hypnotizing regardless of the point of view she found herself in. She turned to face him and reached for his face. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to delicately kiss her palm.

His arm wrapped around her waist as he encouraged her over towards him, "Come here," his voice was low and seductive.

He embraced her against his chest as they faced each other. She lifted her arm to wrap around his neck while his arms remained around her waist and slowly caressed her curves. His lips united with hers as he kissed her tenderly. His hand supported her upper back, and he pulled her flush against him.

Between pecks, Jonathan revealed his fruitful intentions for the day, "I have the whole day off…" he leaned in to kiss her, then pulled away, "Which means…" Another kiss and pull-back, "I get to spend all day lavishing you with affection…" Leaning in once again, the emphasis of emotion was made clear, as the intensity of their kiss increased.

Astrid moaned into the kiss, yearning to taste more of him. His tongue darted along her bottom lip, as she hungrily devoured it with hers. He pushed her back as he leaned over her.

Supporting himself with his right forearm, Jonathan brought his left hand up to her face and cradled it tenderly. His lips moved in sync with hers; leisurely, but deeply. Both her arms braced his shoulders as she lifted one to run her fingers through his hair. After several minutes, their breathing became hot and heavy, and he proceeded to brush his lips down her neck. He shifted, positioning himself between her legs, as he traveled further down her body. His full lips discovered her supple breasts and latched onto one of her nipples. She panted with pleasure and arched her back, combing her fingers through his strands. His fingers teased her other nipple and massaged her breast.

He resumed his excursion as he traveled downwards. His sultry mouth settled on her sweet spot, as he scooped his arms under her trembling thighs, pulling her closer. His tongue rippled up her slit, teasing and tasting her. Diving in, he sucked her clit between his lips, and she threw her head back as he groped her breasts. His titillations advanced to unmitigated cunnilingus, and her panting escalated to full-blown cries of ecstasy. He continued to orally stimulate her, while also introducing more sensations with his fingers curling into her G-spot. He would bring her right to the edge, only to abruptly withdraw, and after a few moments resume his ministrations.

Astrid's frustration grew with Jonathan's repeated teasing, and she attempted to firmly grasp his hair to prevent him from pulling away, but he playfully warned her to refrain, "You keep that up, and I might have to tie you down." His voice was dangerously sensuous, and she whined with protest, gripping the pillow above her head.

Looking up at her devilishly, he chuckled darkly, the vibrations adding more depth to her aroused clit. He pulled back, a smug smirk plastered on his face, and seductively nipped at her inner thigh. She could not handle it anymore, she needed him inside of her.

Tugging at his dark locks, Astrid urged him upwards, "Jonathan, please…"

He slithered his way up her body until he reached her wanton pout. Encasing her between his forearms, he interlaced his fingers with hers against the pillow, as she draped her legs around his torso. Her back curved into him, and she ground her hips against his. He leaned down, seemingly aiming to kiss her, but instead, he deviated to her ear.

Whispering, his steamy breath tickling her senses, he proceeded to entice her, "Please what?" Astrid groaned with both arousal and irritation, but she indulged him regardless.

Breathlessly, she professed her desires, "_Please_, fuck me!" That was all the incentive he needed to rapidly seize her lips with his.

Their kiss was brimming with lust and adoration. Releasing her hands, Jonathan utilized one to cascade down her contours, reaching the base of his erect cock. She embraced his neck within her arms, their heated kiss refusing to relent. Lining himself up, he eased inside her saturated entrance, as her warmth tightly hugged his member.

He established a slow, even rhythm, savoring every inch of her. Their breathing increased, as their hearts thumped in unison. Never breaking their kiss, they moaned with pure bliss. He slid his arms under her shoulders and held her tenderly. Ceasing his movements, he braced himself with his knees, and carefully sat up, pulling her along with him. Jonathan sat upright, kneeling, as Astrid straddled him. With one hand cradling the nape of her neck, and the other splayed across her back, they resumed their motions. She steadied herself against his strong shoulders and rolled her hips into his. They flowed and merged together, delving further within intoxication.

Severing their lip-lock, she flexed her head upwards, and he happily obliged, capturing her neck and jaw between his lips. She arched her spine into his chest as he kneaded her breasts and ass, while she ground her silky pearl against his abdominal muscles. He worked his way down to her nipples, polishing them with his eager mouth. The levee of her pitch rose higher and higher until it broke out into a stunning crescendo. He was captivated by her alluring performance, as he gazed up at her. Her climax roused him to push them down to the bed. He continued to fuck her through her undoing, as he pounded into her, supporting himself with his palms. He soon found himself falling with her, as he moaned with gratification. His movements tempered as he sank down into her.

Profusely sweating and panting heavily, the two lovers shuddered with the remnants of their orgasms. Jonathan hovered closely above Astrid, kissing her deeply. Pulling out of her, he rolled on his back as she accompanied him, settling atop his chest. He took her face in his palms, lacing his fingers within her hair and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled amorously as he stared longingly into her eyes. Urging her face towards his, he enveloped her lips within his, as they harmonized together. He kissed her passionately, reveling in her sweet flavor. They remained inseparable, as he held her close and kissed her affectionately.

* * *

**AN: **That was vastly different from the last few chapters. Very fluffy and sexy. See, I'm not completely messed up in the head.

~VeryRNteresting


	16. Chapter 16: Split

**AN: **This chapter sets off the chain of events that are going to unfold in the remaining chapters. The twist is coming very soon.

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O48o0x5qw-ZjJgjVcmhlniEQ  
"Shelter" by The xx

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own any of the songs listed in the playlist above.

**Warning:**** Adult themes, verbal abuse**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Split**

The hours passed, as the pair lay beside each other, spooning. Astrid's back was pressed against Jonathan's chest while he skimmed his fingertips up and down her figure.

Leaning up with his elbow and resting on his forearm, he softly broke the silence, "I feel very strongly towards you… I can't describe it." Astrid's gaze lingered forward, staring off into the distance. His confession perplexed her, as her detached expression remained unchanged, while she maintained her silence.

Jonathan frowned and furrowed his brow in confusion. Looking down at her, he hooked his fingers under her chin and gently lifted it towards him, "Astrid, hey, look at me." Her focus shifted up to his concerned gaze, but she stayed quiet and indifferent.

He cupped her cheek within his palm, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

Looking down, Astrid sighed and contemplated what she could possibly say to her abductor-turned-lover. Her mind was split; one part of her did genuinely care for him and was entirely devoted to him, while the other side despised and feared him. What it ultimately boiled down to was that he drugged her, stole her, raped her, and tortured her. It should be simple, but it was far from. The core of their relationship was toxic, but it was layered with very complicated feelings of desire, lust, attraction, and dependence.

Speaking just above a whisper, she replied with the only answer she could muster, "I… I honestly don't know what to say to you… I'm sorry…" She couldn't voice her convictions; she didn't need to, for her wavering disposition spoke volumes. She shrank beneath his presence with trepidation and averted his piercing stare.

Jonathan exhaled and nodded his head with understanding, "Just talk to me, please, that's all I ask…" Astrid expected him to be angry, but his tone was laced with genuine altruism.

Hesitating, she began to question his rationale, "I guess, I just don't really understand, I mean, if you wanted me so badly then why didn't you just ask me out on a date?" She bit her bottom lip, feeling nervous that she finally addressed the colossal elephant in the room. He clenched his jaw, slowly inhaling, and prepared himself to respond to her inquiry.

After several minutes of silence and tension, he finally spoke, "I…" He paused, "At the time, it seemed like the best approach… I just _had_ to possess you. I needed to control you, all of you, every single aspect. Rejection is all I've ever known. Family, friends, relationships are all luxuries that never applied to me. Scarecrow was always the closest concept to camaraderie I've ever experienced. I'm sure you can imagine the numerous complications that have arisen from that. I wanted you, and I was not going to take 'no' for an answer." The manner with which he spoke was absurd and narcissistic. The audacity of his immoral self-indulgence was infuriating, and Astrid refused to hold her tongue any longer.

Raising her voice, her usual reserve began to fragment, "So, you just thought it was totally fine to kidnap me?! I had goals and aspirations and an actual life! You took everything from me, and all because of some insane obsession, and, and, absolute zero self-control! I should_ hate_ you! But…" Her bitter tone eased up, as she scrunched her eyelids shut. Jonathan just stared at her, taken aback. Her sharp words pierced through his hubris.

Feeling slighted, he snapped at her, "But what? Hmm? Let's face it, you _have_ no one. Your family is long-gone, and your social life was almost nonexistent; unless you want to count school. I gave your meaningless life a purpose. No one cares about you or notices you. Do you think anyone has been looking for you? No, they haven't. As far as they know, you dropped out of school. They don't care about what you're doing or why you prompted to leave. You have always been overlooked and easily forgettable. I, however, did take notice of you and found you to be extraordinary. You think you're better than me, but you're no different. We're the same, and people like us always fall through the cracks." Angry and hurt, he abruptly stood from the bed and proceeded to dress.

His persecuting comments slapped her across the face. The spirit behind her animosity-fueled fortitude shattered into tears of discouragement. Astrid was rendered speechless as the sobs burst through in abundance. She felt so overwhelmed with hopelessness and inferiority. He gathered up a few articles of clothing and forcibly threw them at her. He grabbed her by her upper arm, stomping out of the bedroom, and dragging her along with him. He led her down the stairs to her room and shoved her inside the door.

Standing in the doorway, Crane's frigid glare bore into her, causing her to shiver, "Think about it." He slammed the door, locking her inside.

Jonathan needed some air to clear his head. He could not believe that after he finally laid himself bare and proclaimed his endearment towards Astrid, her only response was a grievance. He had never experienced such a compelling variation of emotions before. It seemed that she was the only one who could elicit the complex web of infatuation, antagonism, woe, and lust. The reality occurred to him that she was his one, real weakness.

§

Astrid sat curled up in the corner, crying and reliving the malicious disclosure that Jonathan revealed to her. His voice hissed through her consciousness as she questioned the veracity towards his rendition of her existence.

_"__You have no one… I gave your meaningless life a purpose… No one cares about you or notices you… They don't care about what you're doing_ _or why you decided to leave… You have always been overlooked and easily forgettable… People like us always fall through the cracks…" _He knew more about her than she initially suspected.

It was true that Astrid had no family and no friends. Her schooling was the only social outlet she had going for her, and it was not much, to begin with. Throughout her lifetime, she could never relate well with her peers, and they were always quick to cast her aside. She always felt as though she was just someone to be used and disposed of. Crane had been the only one who actually wanted to keep her around, and he remained loyal; if that was her single stable relationship, then perhaps her life was meaningless. The harsh reality of the whole situation was disgusting and painful to accept. The idea of her abductor-turned-lover representing himself as her first reliable relationship was genuinely tragic.

* * *

**AN: **There's a little of Astrid's background. I didn't want to utilize multiple characters because it can get pretty complicated and confusing. So it was a lot easier to make it so Astrid didn't have any relatives or close friends. Also a bit sad, I know. It made sense to give her an isolated background which was another reason she was such a perfect target for him.

~VeryRNteresting


	17. Chapter 17: Fear Itself

**AN: **Here comes the plot twist. I think you'll like it. It's pretty interesting let me just say.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-EsHE6r7RGmQGVU5o2o1Xo  
Songs: "Right Where it Belongs" by Nine Inch Nails, "Where is My Mind?" Pixies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own any songs listed in the link above.

**Warning:**** Offensive language, adult themes**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Fear Itself**

Amid her melancholic realization, Astrid could have sworn that she heard someone speaking to her. Jonathan wasn't there, and if he was, the strange voice did not belong to him, and it almost sounded as if it were whispering directly into her ear. At this point, she entertained the notion that her prolonged confinement had ultimately driven her mad. She casually snorted to herself and shook her head with satirical disregard.

As if on cue, the strange voice loudly asserted its presence, while successfully startling her. **"Hello there, child. It has been quite some time since we last spoke." **The voice was dark and gravelly, as it addressed her with flippant discord. It sounded somewhat familiar, but she could not quite place it.

With nothing more to lose, she opted to respond, "Who are you? A hallucination? An apparition?"

The mysterious being cackled as it offered a cryptic explanation, **"Oh no, my dear. My presence is as real as your own speculated lunacy. Is that dementophobia I sense?**"

Astrid was struck dumbfounded as she determined who the voice belonged to, "Scarecrow?!"

She searched the room frantically looking for any indication that Crane's alter-ego had somehow snuck in. When she found no sign of anybody in the vicinity, she began to look for any sort of intercom or speaker or something that could possibly explain how she was able to hear the voice of someone else's insanity-induced counterpart.

"I don't understand! Where are you coming from?!" She really did believe that she was losing her mind now, "You can't be real. You're Crane's other personality!" She gathered fistfuls of her hair, yanking it, and anxiously paced around in circles.

The voice of the alleged "Scarecrow" commanded her attention back to the present moment, **"Listen to me!" **Sitting down, Astrid promptly obeyed and shook herself from her hysteria.

He continued with his clarification, **"The creature you know as 'Scarecrow,' is nothing but a fictitious persona embodying Crane's irrational fear of crows. No, my child, I am the sentience of pure terror. I am the monster in your closet; the horror of your nightmares; the noise that goes bump in the night; the bogeyman under your bed. I ****_am_**** fear itself." **He laughed evilly as he bantered.

She remained seated, motionless, and mouth agape. It was difficult to understand how this self-proclaimed personification was anything other than the result of an unstable man's mental illness. "If what you're saying is true, then how am I able to hear you? If your Crane's persona of _his_ fear, then how can you exist outside of his psyche?"

Scarecrow, or whatever it was, expressed amusement as he humored her, **"My existence goes far beyond the realm of time and space. I reside beyond the bounds of mere mortal comprehension. I am a metaphysical entity surpassing the immensity of this dimension, and I cannot be destroyed. I manifest myself to someone I deem worthy enough to emerge as fear incarnate. Crane was but an empty vessel. Before he was his dearest great grandmother. She served me well, but her body was old and feeble, and the time had come to find another. I didn't have to look too far, for her tormented great-grandson was the perfect specimen. I spoke to him one day, and he embraced my presence with zeal. I let him believe that I was a concept resulting from his broken and traumatized psyche. Together we murdered his great grandmother and terrorized his oppressors. We achieved great things, he and I, and created our notorious fear toxin. He was cooperative, for a time, but he started to rebel and attempted to push me aside. His hunger for power and control consumed his ambitions. Then you came into the picture, my dear. You successfully weakened his fortitude. It's strange how such a fruitless emotion such as love can turn even the most heartless of men into nothing but a weak fool. He refused to heed my advice and instead succumbed to his carnal urges. He has abandoned our life's work and sequentially abandoned me. So, that is why I have come to you, my child. I want to offer you the opportunity to embrace your past and present trauma and wield it as a weapon. I want you to embody my essence and to ultimately evolve into fear incarnate. Join me, child, and you will be released from your subjugation and be truly liberated. Do you accept?" **

Astrid was shaken up to her core. This supernatural entity was proposing that she basically sell her soul to it and become its minion. She failed to recognize how that would be any better than the situation she had already found herself in.

Despite the concern, she still found herself intrigued by the strange offer and sought to understand more, "Spirit, you have my attention, but I still have questions. If I agree to join you, then how will my situation be any different from what it currently is? How will I be free if I serve you?"

The specter chuckled devilishly and provided a further explanation, **"You have much to learn, my dear, but I will indulge you. You are not meant to be some mindless lackey, no. Assimilate with me, and you will remain free of volition, but with more. Together, we will be unstoppable. Your capabilities will be limitless. Allow me to guide you, not overpower you. Allow me to transform you into the Mistress of Fear." **

Astrid nodded, pursing her lips with interest, "I do appreciate the idea of becoming the 'Mistress of Fear.' What about Crane? Will he work alongside me?"

The spirit laughed maniacally for several minutes, which prompted Astrid to arch her brow in confusion. **"Surely, you jest! No, my child, Crane, is futile. His mind will need to be eliminated, which brings me to my next point. You must understand, I am an all-powerful being, but I do have certain stipulations. When I choose a new apprentice, and they, in turn, epitomize me, then there is an established contract we both must abide by. The arrangement is simple yet strict. When an individual personifies me, then we are one, and we are bound. I cannot fully emerge anew unless the previous psyche is no more. So, you see, you will need to destroy Crane's mind in exchange for us to fully coalesce. Or you could use my preferred method, and just kill him." **

The thought of killing Crane was a bit problematic. The emotions involved were interlaced with both hatred and fondness. She attempted to escape from her captor before, and it proved to be a terrible mistake.

She required further information if she was actually going to move forward with this motion, "Destroy Crane's mind? How? Also, I don't quite grasp how you claim to have a special contract between yourself and the person who embodies you. Crane told me that you are pure chaos and destruction, and you also took over his full consciousness. That does not sound like a mutual existence to me. I also haven't forgotten how you mercilessly terrorized and violated my mouth! How the hell am I expected to trust you?!"

The spirit sighed but continued to appease her questions, **"You have little faith, my child. No matter, yes, I did seize full control of his body, and I did crave chaos, but it was his own undoing. He refused to play by the rules. He became noncompliant and shoved me to the confines of his mind. It was imbalanced, and that led to disarray. The constructs of chaos and control are meant to be unified, not separate. He successfully took control and forced me to take chaos as my only outlet. Learn from his mistakes, and you will have nothing to worry about. You should honestly blame him for your assault. He was starving me of my reason for existing, and I needed to feed on the fear of another. You were unfortunate enough to be in proximity. I never claimed to be a benevolent being child. I previously stated that as long as there is a balance between my host and myself, then there will be no issues. As far as destroying his mind goes, I will assist you. You must continue to cooperate with him until I give you further instructions. Trust me, child, it will not be difficult. He has already fully let his guard down, and he will soon be completely at your mercy. Tell me now, will you join me?" **

Astrid contemplated on the whole objective while weighing out her options. The spirit explained itself and answered all her questions. The more she considered it, the more logical the invitation appeared to be. She selected her alternative and delivered her decision to the entity, "Spirit, I accept your offer, and I agree to join you."

He snickered with delight, **"Excellent, I look forward to our union. In the meantime, I need you to listen to me and do as I say…." **Astrid grinned wickedly as she openly obeyed the specter's further guidance.

* * *

**AN: **What? I hope you didn't see that coming. This chapter was inspired by Skyrim. If you've played the game then you're familiar with the quest where your character has to decode the lexicon and have to get blood from all the elf breeds. Then Harmaeus Mora, the daedric prince comes to you and asks you to join him and then he kills Septimus. That's where I got that from. Also it was inspired by Stephen King's "It" the book with the topic of fear incarnate and higher beings and such.

I really didn't see my story going this way but the idea came to me as I was writing and I knew it was a great direction to take it.

~VeryRNteresting


	18. Chapter 18: Free

**AN: **I'm quite proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O49ujzLkYvq6GE9hp9CAUrUg  
Songs: "All I Need" by Radiohead, "Save the Population" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, "To Bring You My Love" by PJ Harvey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC or Nolan. I don't own the songs listed in the link above.

**Warning:**** Offensive language, graphic sexual content, consensual bondage, **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Free**

Several hours later, Jonathan returned to their shared residence. He spent the time away reflecting on what Astrid said to him earlier and what his next move would involve. The words she spoke to him resonated through his mind repeatedly. He realized that he loved her, and he needed to relinquish his detainment over her. Standing outside of her door, he respired before resuming to unlock and crack it open. He poked his head inside the room and observed her resting on the bed. She looked up when she heard him approaching and smiled warmly. He was a bit surprised by her reaction and expected her to receive his appearance with repulsion.

Delighted by her positive response, Jonathan smiled as he greeted her, "Astrid, it's refreshing to see you smile. How are you feeling?" He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat with her on the bed.

Astrid cuddled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "I feel fine… I missed you." Looking up at him, she titled her face upwards to kiss him. He earnestly obliged as he reciprocated her affections.

Pulling away, Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, feeling content, "I missed you too. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I reacted very poorly, and I said some very hurtful things to you. Forgive me?"

Astrid beamed with gratification and shook her head, "Thank you, Jonathan, but I feel like I'm the one who needs to apologize. You openly expressed how you felt about me, and I reacted very cruelly. I'm so sorry. I'm the one who needs to be forgiven." She frowned, looking down with shame.

Jonathan was awestruck but satisfied that she was returning his civility. He hooked his fingers under her chin, lifting her eyes to his, "Let us move forward." He took her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Leaning down, he put his brow against hers. Closing his eyes and sighing, his palms continued to cup her face as he braced himself to profess his epiphany.

He was silent as he clenched his eyes shut and thought about what he had to do. He could not imagine his life without her, but he refused to, in good conscience, keep her against her will any longer. "Astrid… there's something I need to tell you…"

Confused, she slowly withdrew enough to look him straight in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

The concerned look on her face almost broke him, but he persevered, "Today, I came to the realization that you have successfully disarmed the defenses that I have managed to keep guard over my entire life… you've stolen my heart and I… I can't keep you here against your wishes any longer… I've never loved before, hell, I don't believe I've ever even liked anyone before, but you… you're different. You're a rare jewel, and I stole you, it was wrong, and I'm compelled to do right by you. I couldn't ask you to forgive me, nor do I expect it. I want you, no, I _need_ you to be happy and free to make your own choices. Whatever you choose to do, I will accept it…. I love you, Astrid…"

She stared at him, astonished and mouth agape. The look in his eyes was filled with absolute sincerity coupled with heartbreak. His hands slid from her face, one resting on her shoulder while the other reached in his pocket. She was captivated as she watched his movements. Pulling his hand out, she saw that he was retrieving the key ring.

Her eyes widened with disbelief as she issued a faint whisper, "Jonathan…" He was silent as he fiddled with her collar, finding the padlock and aptly unlocking it. Slipping the latch through the small enclosure, he unfastened, and ultimately, removed the entire device from her neck. She was free.

Astrid was rendered speechless as she grazed her fingers along her newly unrestrained neck. The feeling of genuine freedom was overwhelming as she laughed with giddiness.

Jonathan stood from his seated position, looking down at the ground as he acknowledged her, "Whenever you're ready, I'll take you home or wherever you want to go. I'll give you some money and help you get back on your feet if you like."

He turned to walk away, but she abruptly stopped him in his tracks as she grabbed his wrist, "Wait!"

Perplexed, he turned towards her and arched his brow. He was nearly knocked down as she excitedly seized his neck within her arms. He froze for a few moments, trying to register what was going on, but soon found himself hugging her back as he held her close. She shifted her face in front of his own, staring intensely into his eyes.

Astrid caressed his face with her hand and smirked, "I don't want to leave, Jonathan. I want to stay here with you. I love you."

He could hardly believe the words that escaped her mouth. He gently rubbed her back as he ran one hand up to cradle the nape of her neck. They gazed in each other's eyes for several moments, before he pulled her lips to his, kissing her tenderly. The kiss was soft and sweet but quickly escalated into heavy and wanton making out.

He began to walk them back towards the bed until Astrid suddenly pulled away to stop him, "No, not here. Your bed." Panting vigorously, Jonathan nodded, as she hopped up and encased his waist within her legs. He tightly gripped her ass as he carried them both to their bedroom.

Jolting the door open, Jonathan hurriedly tossed her on the bed and scrambled to remove his clothing. Wearing only slacks and an undershirt, it took him only a matter of seconds to strip down to his boxers. He dove down to climb atop her as he continued to devour her sweetness. Settling between her legs, he laid them back against the sheets, kissing her with fervor. He broke away to advance his indulgence down her neck, but before he could continue, Astrid skillfully flipped them both over and straddled his hips. He was pleasantly surprised as he smirked mischievously. She lowered herself to his waiting lips, taking them within hers and slipping her tongue between his teeth.

After several minutes of passionate French kissing, she could feel his hands slide underneath the back of her oversized shirt as she, unexpectedly, pulled away to sit upright. He watched, hypnotized, as she lifted the shirt over her head, exposing her bare tits while throwing it to the floor. His hands slid up her sides and progressed to squeeze at her breasts, thumbing over her nipples. She could feel his hardening erection against her clad wetness as she proceeded to grind against him. He let out a feral groan as he stared hungrily at her nearly nude form. She bent down to capture his full bottom lip between her teeth, pulling and sucking.

Jonathan's fingers descended her spine, resting on her rear as he gathered her plump cheeks in his palms. Her lips trailed across his chiseled jawline, down his neck, chest, and abs, until she reached the waistband of his underpants. Kneeling between his knees, Astrid gripped the edges of his shorts, biting her bottom lip, as she seductively slipped them down his thighs. He lifted his hips to assist with the process as she removed and threw his underwear to the side. Glancing up into his lust-filled pupils, she licked her lips alluringly before plunging down to sheathe his swollen cock head within the sultry caverns of her mouth. He inhaled sharply as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, mouth hanging open. She held the base of his shaft as she sucked and licked at the tip, teasing him.

Jonathan grunted with combined pleasure and frustration, as he entangled his fingers in her strands. He attempted to push her mouth further down his member but was flashed a warning as Astrid scraped her nails along his thighs. He relented as she continued to tantalize his tip, licking it as if it were a lollipop. He bit down on his bottom lip, resisting the overwhelming urge to forcefully fuck her mouth.

Just as he thought he could not handle any more of her torture, Astrid immersed his neglected shaft entirely inside her cheeks and throat. Jonathan was caught off guard by the sudden flood of sensation as he yelped out with satisfaction. Moans and curses spilled from his mouth as she went to work, sucking, licking, and bobbing her head up and down his dick. He could feel the tension building up within his core, and he knew he was close to coming undone. Not wanting to end their heated session, he yanked her head off from his cock, as the chilled air unpleasantly assaulted it.

Astrid looked at him smugly, knowing exactly why he pulled her off him. Wiping off her mouth with a corner of the sheet, she slowly sat back in front of him, removing her panties and spreading her legs wide. Jonathan propped himself up on his elbows, mesmerized by her naked form and dripping pussy. Looking him in the eye, she reciprocated his pose and reached down to smear her juices along her open slit. She continued her performance, as she rubbed circles around her clit, causing it to swell as her secretions flowed freely. He continued to bask in the spectacle before him, as she bit her bottom lip, and inserted two fingers inside her wet vagina. His dick twitched as he gulped, imagining her fingers acting as his cock. He craved her and was more than ready to ravage her.

Jonathan growled as he quickly rose to his knees, crawling towards her. Toying with him, Astrid removed her fingers and closed her legs as she scooted her hips back. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him as she squealed with excitement. "Where do you think you're going, huh?" He growled with fervor.

She giggled as he encaged her under him between his outstretched arms. He was panting heavily as his pupils dilated. Propped up on her elbows, Astrid threw her head back, looking up at him half-lidded. Jonathan felt like a predator as he ogled down at his prey; her chest pushed out towards him, as her breathing quickened, causing her breasts to bulge out as they quivered back and forth. His mouth nearly watered while he gazed at the enticing display before him. He was hypnotized and barely noticed as she sat up to push him backward. He teetered back down to the pillows as she crept towards him. He grinned as he relished in her newfound boldness.

Astrid addressed him as desire dripped from her voice, "I want to ride you, but…" She trailed off as she drew out her conclusion and, with wide eyes, Jonathan anxiously waited for her to continue. "…I want you to tie me up."

His dick twitched as his eyebrows raised with fascination. A devilish smirk emerged across his lips as his eyes darkened with lechery. He nodded in agreement as he stood from the bed to collect his novelties.

He instantly immersed himself into his dominate master role, as he dictated his beloved slave, "Get on your knees, back facing me." She eagerly obeyed as she positioned herself accordingly.

He ambushed her from behind, taking her neck in his grasp, and whispering in her ear, "You're mine."

With those two seductive words, Jonathan swiftly bound his beloved's wrists behind her back with the familiar leather cuffs. Snaking his arm across her front, he pulled her against his chest. He deftly grabbed her chin, kissing her violently. Pulling away, he left her breathless as he disappeared somewhere behind her. Suddenly, he roughly grasped her neck and jaw as he shoved the ball gag into her mouth and fastened it tightly. He pounced back on the bed, sitting down and grabbing her upper arms. He maneuvered her to a straddling position as he laid down on his back. Facing him, Astrid slid her slit along the length of his member, grinding her clit against it. He groaned as he mirrored her movements and clutched at her breasts. She moaned from the stimulation and was startled as he pulled her down towards him. She had nothing to brace herself with as she face-planted into the pillow.

Her breasts were draped over his face as he gladly took advantage of the setting, fervently sucking and licking at her nipples. Her hips were elevated above his as he steered his cock into her tight walls. His hips ascended slightly off the mattress to fully submerge himself inside of her warm wetness. Although he had just fucked her earlier that morning, he nearly forgot how incredible her walls felt as she enveloped his dick. He helped her into a sitting position, allowing her to ride him as she pleased.

Jonathan's hand greedily kneaded her ass as the other titillated her nipples. Astrid spread her thighs as far apart as she could, fully encasing his erection and utilizing his lower abdominal muscles to apply friction to her clit. She desperately gyrated her pelvis against his core as she chased the euphoria. Her muffled moans reverberated in frequent durations as the intensity escalated. Her knees were becoming sore, but she didn't care; the combination of his cock buried deep inside her, and the traction against her clit was pure ecstasy. He gazed at her writhing form pivoting and swaying on top of him. She looked positively exquisite as she enchanted him with her erotic dancing. He knew she was close, and he wanted to drive her over the edge.

Careful not to throw off his lover's rhythm, Jonathan slid his heels in closer to his rear, supporting her back with his bent knees. He then propped himself up with his elbows, allowing his mouth access to her sensitive nipples. He used his tongue and lips to suck and lick at her nubs, successfully enhancing her response. Astrid frantically sped up her movements, grinding her vulva vigorously down into his flesh.

With all her erogenous zones activated, the pent-up pressure within her center unfurled as the rippling currents electrified her nerve endings. Releasing a stifled cry, her body spasmed and convulsed as she arched her back further into Jonathan's oral stroking. Accelerating his thrusts, he snatched her hips, sliding her up on his shaft and forcefully slamming her back down. He used no restraint as he fucked her through the remnants of her orgasm. The increased speed coupled with the aggressive thrusts, elicited his own unraveling as he moaned and gasped, releasing himself inside of her.

Their movements faltered as they both panted and heaved to catch their breaths. Astrid was exhausted and sore as she collapsed on top of him. Catching his breath, Jonathan held her in his arms and removed his softening cock from her pulsating walls. He unfastened her wrist restraints, tossing them to the floor. Her unbound arms relaxed on either side of them, seeking to recover from the strain and lack of blood flow. He moved to her gag as he unbuckled it and pulled it out from behind her teeth, throwing it across the room. She respired deeply as her available orifice gulped in air. He gently massaged her arms and shoulders, relieving the discomfort while coaxing them to loosen up. She brought her forearms up to rest against his chest and lifted her head from the pillow to peer at him.

Jonathan gently cradled his beloved's face in his palms, stroking her hair with his fingers. Their eyes met as they admired each other. His magnetic cerulean orbs and strong hands lured her lips to fuse with his. His kiss was simple yet loving as he leisurely extended their osculation. His tongue darted out to trace along her bottom lip, insinuating his hunger to taste her delectable flavor. Astrid satiated his craving, parting her lips, and welcoming his pursuit. The unmitigated romance behind their persistent and fortified tryst consumed their existence as they melded synchronously. Their rendezvous persevered throughout the night as they cherished their fluent pets, kisses, embraces, and entanglement betwixt each other.

§

Astrid laid on her back as Jonathan leaned over her, stroking her cheek and peppering subtle pecks along her face and lips. Her outstretched arms rested on his shoulders as she brushed her fingertips over his upper back.

He broke the silence as he softly cooed to her, "I will never grow tired of making love to you. You are absolutely sublime…" He dipped down to deliver a sultry open-mouth kiss to her eager gape.

Pulling away, he relaxed into the pillows, lying on his back. He turned his head to glimpse at her as she remained on her own back.

Jonathan reached his arm across his chest and took her farthest hand in his as he gently tugged, "Come here." He urged her to settle her upper body atop his as he encased her within his arms.

Astrid rested her cheek on his pectoral and sighed with content. He pulled the blankets up around them, rubbing her back, assuring their warmth and comfort.

Bending his neck, Jonathan kissed the top of her head and inhaled her essence, "Let's call it a night." He whispered sweetly to her relaxed form as Astrid hummed in agreement. They drifted off into a peaceful and deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the fluff because that's the last of it.

~VeryRNteresting


	19. Chapter 19: Betrayal

**AN: **This chapter was a lot of fun to write. The next ones are even better and very entertaining.

Here's the link to the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O49-AFK-3Uf9SuIH7ApGQ_zY  
Songs: "About Her" by Malcolm McLaren, "Tonight You Belong to Me" by Patience and Prudence

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own the songs listed above.

**Warning:**** Adult themes**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Betrayal**

Astrid was merely pretending to be asleep as she waited, assuring that Jonathan was out cold. She stealthily slid out from his loose embrace and moved to the opposite side, watching to see if he stirred. He lazily rearranged himself to turn to his opposite side; his back now facing her. She silently waited a few minutes more until she heard him lightly snoring.

Positive that Crane was slumbering deeply, Astrid carefully crawled out from under the covers and crouched down beside the bed. It was now time to execute the plan that the malevolent Spirit had relayed to her. The first step was to obtain access to his sedatives that he kept locked in his dresser. Usually, Jonathan would keep his keys on him at all times until he went to sleep. He would then proceed to lock the keys up in a small combination safe. Astrid had remained his prisoner up until a few hours ago when he finally removed her collar, but he unknowingly made a fatal mistake by keeping his keys inside his pants pocket. His discarded drawers were strewn on the floor beside her as she crept towards them. She tacitly reached inside his pockets, searching for the keyring until she felt the cold metal against her fingers. Bunching them together in her fist, she meticulously removed them from their enclosure.

Astrid peered over at Jonathan's motionless form to confirm that he had not awoken. After no indication, she skulked over to his dresser, assessing the top locked drawers. Remembering the location, the Spirit revealed to her, she steadily unlocked the correct drawer, slowly pulling it out and peeking inside. The vials and needled syringes displayed across the bottom as she gathered the necessary amount she would need. She gently closed the drawer and locked it back. The darkness that flooded the room made it difficult to examine the exact measurements illustrated across the length of the syringe, but she knew how to eyeball the estimate.

Removing the cap with her teeth, Astrid inserted the unsheathed needle into the rubber top of the vial and drew up the required amount of medicine. With the syringe ready and waiting, she circled the bed to Jonathan's side where he slept soundly. His neck was exposed, and she did not hesitate as she stabbed it with the needle and quickly pressed down on the plunger. His eyes shot open from the sharp pain as he sat up and looked around the room with confusion.

Upon seeing Astrid, his bewilderment only increased as he sought to gain clarification. "Astrid? What are you doing?" His voice faded as he noticed the empty syringe grasped in her hand. His expression changed to anger as he looked back up at her and saw the wicked smirk displayed across her face.

Jonathan briskly rose to his feet but was unable to stand as his legs gave out beneath him. Falling to his knees, he braced himself with his palms and rapidly blinked his eyes. He was staring down at the floor, trying to focus his blurring vision as the room spun around him. Panting, he weakly lifted his hazy glare to meet Astrid's sinister sneer. The helpless display of betrayal and trepidation exhibited across his features as his lids grew heavy.

His feeble voice pleaded for an explanation, "Astrid… why? I thought…" He failed to finish as he collapsed to the floor.

Jonathan was still semi-conscious while he fought the inevitable as Astrid taunted him, "Shhhh… easy there, my _pet_. Just relax, and all your questions will be answered soon." She stood above him, arms crossed, as she planted her foot atop his head and forced it down to the floor. An ominous giggle emerged from her chest as she watched him succumb to his impending blackout.

Upon verifying that Crane was knocked out, Astrid proceeded to get dressed. She was whistling a jaunty tune as she pranced over to the closet. After allowing her to wear clothes, he brought home a decent assortment one day after work. The wardrobe varied between casual and skimpy as well as a few elegant pieces and lingerie, of course. There were also a few pairs of shoes consisting of heels, boots, and sneakers. He stored them in the closet and dresser alongside his own clothing. Skimming through the selection, she settled on a practical pair of black colored skinny jeans, a deep red low-cut top, and her black combat boots. She dressed and pulled her hair back; now the real work would begin.

Astrid was well aware that she could not drag Crane all the way down to the basement on her own. Fortunately, that detail had already been worked out. The Entity explained that when she successfully subdued Crane, it would assist her with transporting his unconscious body. It assured her that when the time came, it would enter her mind and take it from there. She was a bit wary of the whole idea, but she also knew that it would be the only way to move the body.

Approaching Crane's limp form, she heard the familiar voice of the powerful Spector, **"Well done, my child. I don't believe that could have gone any smoother. Are you ready to proceed with our plan?" **

Astrid smirked and responded back, "More than anything."

Suddenly, she felt a strange jolt of pseudo electricity surge through her body. She clenched her eyes shut as the unusual vibrations rippled through her body. When they finally ceased, she opened her eyes and discovered a curious sight. She was surrounded by darkness and could see the outside world through two large windows. She looked down and saw that she still possessed her physical body. She realized she must somehow be in the back of her subconscious and the two large windows were her own eyes. She was herself watching herself from the deep dark caverns of her mind. The reality was tough to comprehend, but all she could do now was sit back and relax.

Astrid watched as her Spirit-occupied body lifted Crane into her arms with ease. Her body walked to the basement, unlocking the door, and descended the staircase. The cellar door was next, as it was opened, and the second set of stairs was quickly behind them. Her body laid Crane on the operating table, and the Spirit's booming voice rumbled through the surrounding dark walls, **"Now then, I will surrender your body back to you and allow you to take it from here." **It cackled as a lightning-fast rush of brightness shot through and temporarily blinded her.

The disorientating effects of the entire process were almost overwhelming. After her sight recovered, Astrid braced herself as she struggled to stand up properly. The room was revolving around her, and it took a few minutes for it to finally stabilize. Blinking several times, she found that she was able to see as she stood up straight. She could see that she was in control of her original body again. Looking over at the table, she noticed Crane laying there motionless and smiled to herself as she fantasized about all the fun, she was going to have with him.

* * *

**AN: **It's about to get crazy but in the best of ways!

This chapter was inspired by an episode of "Black Mirror" the Black Museum episode where the woman's consciousness is put in her boyfriend's mind. It was also inspired by Quentin Tarantino and his "Kill Bill" films.


	20. Chapter 20: Turn the Tables

**AN: **This chapter is awesome. I think you'll really dig it.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4_cD-iNFYQsTOsOxWPCl6fh  
Songs: "Twisted Nerve" by Bernard Herrmann, "List of Demands" by The Kills, "Sweet About Me" by Gabriella Cilmi, "Twisted Nerve remix" by Various Artists

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own the songs listed in the link above.

**Warning:**** Torture, graphic depictions of violence, non-consensual bondage, offensive language, adult themes, horror themes**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Turn the Tables**

Astrid moved to strap Crane to the table just as he had strapped her months before. Luckily, she did not need to undress him because he was already nude. She wanted to make sure he would be the one to have to be naked and exposed while she was able to wear clothes. He was tightly secured from head to toe. There were straps around his forehead, chest and upper arms, wrists, waist, legs, and ankles. He would not be going anywhere anytime soon, and she swiftly got to work gathering her needed materials.

With everything in her possession, Astrid made her way back to the cellar. She had obtained the leather shock collar and locked it around Jonathan's neck. She also retrieved the ball gag and fastened it around his head. She planned to toy with him a bit before injecting him with his own fear toxin and no antidote. She could barely contain her excitement as she waited for him to wake up.

§

A bright light permeated his vision as Jonathan began to stir from his drug-induced slumber. The last memories he had flooded through his mind as he recalled that Astrid had injected him with a sedative.

The sadistic look on her face and the words she spoke echoed through his thoughts. _"Shhhh… easy there, my 'pet.' Just relax, and all your questions will be answered soon." _He shuddered as he realized the irony of his predicament.

Regaining full consciousness, his eyes shot open as the light blinded him. Jonathan soon found that he could not move his head or any of his limbs for that matter. He knew that he was in his own cellar strapped across his own cold and unforgivable experimentation table. The image of Astrid soon filled his vision as she assumed the all-too-familiar pose of looming over him. His emotions surged with rage as he attempted to lunge at her with no avail. He tried to threaten and curse at her, but his mouth was obstructed by the same gag that he once used to subdue her.

His angry muffles and fruitless flailing only managed to amuse Astrid that much more as she smirked at him, "Oh, hello there, Doctor. I'm so pleased to see that you're alive and well." Her voice was exceptionally cheery as she taunted him.

Jonathan attempted to scream at her, but all that projected was stifled screeches and spewed saliva. Astrid was positively tickled by his pathetic, helpless form and muzzled animal grunts.

She continued to mock him as she spoke freely, "What's that? I'm sorry I can't quite make out what you're saying. You've always spoken fluently in bullshit, so I'm sure whatever you're trying to say is nothing important." She laughed at her clever jab while poking his forehead with her finger.

That motion only resulted in him to grow furious as he violently bucked and wailed, causing the columns of the table to shake and lift slightly.

Attempting to halt his outburst, Astrid forcefully slapped Crane across the face, "You stop that! You're being a _bad_ boy!" His movements ceased from the stun of her strike, but he soon resumed struggling as his anger persisted.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and pulled out the collar's remote control. She squeezed the button down as she watched his body jolt and arch from the painful shock.

After several seconds, she released the button and sneered at him, "Are you finished with your little tantrum now? Or are you going to keep acting like a little brat?"

Jonathan clenched his eyes closed as Astrid glared down at him, her hands on her hips. He huffed intensely as the sweat beaded along his face and body.

Astrid tapped the button again to get his attention, and he shrieked and sputtered as he stared up at her. "Hello? Do I have your attention now? I said, are you going to behave or not? Answer me, bitch!" He continued to huff as he reluctantly nodded his compliance.

She smiled with pseudo sweetness as her voice inflected with the same false innocence, "Awww, you're so adorable when you're tame." She pinched his cheek and followed up with a couple of patronizing slaps. Jonathan growled as he shot her a death glare.

Astrid maintained her condescending tone as she ridiculed him, "Now that I have your undivided attention, I need you to understand something; You are my little pussy-whipped bitch. I control you. I can do with you whatever I please. I am your master. I control every aspect of your being: when you drink, when you eat, when you bathe; I control your movements, and the privilege to speak. Be thankful that I am allowing you to see because I could easily restrict that as well… Does that sound familiar to you, _Doctor_? It should because those are almost the exact words you spoke to me when you tied me down like an animal for the first time." She emphasized her conclusion through clenched teeth. Crane's visage softened up a bit as he remorsefully angled his sights downwards.

The look of shame he revealed did not phase her in the least. "_You_ subjected me to various forms of humiliation and torture. I think it's only fair that I turn the tables on you, _Master_. Hmmm, it looks like I'm the master now, and you are the lowly slave. What shall I do with you?" He closed his eyes as his face shown with discomfort and faint snivels transmitted from his nose.

Astrid stroked his cheek with her knuckles as she shushed him, "Shhhh… there, there. This is for your own good. We're just going to skip the conditioning exercises and go straight to the punishments." Withdrawing her touch, she paced around to a nearby table stationed out of his view.

There were various instruments and novelties Astrid had discovered while searching through Crane's belongings. Apparently, he meant them for her; some she had seen and endured, but others she had not. They were interesting, to say the least, and she grinned as she held up what looked to be a cattle prod. He never inflicted the deranged instrument upon her, but she was quite interested in using it on him. She lazily sauntered over to his side as she waved the device in his face. His eyes grew wide with alarm, and he attempted to plead through choked whimpers.

Admiring the menacing wand, Astrid smiled recklessly while she lampooned him, "I was looking through your variety of toys, and I found this little beauty. I guess you meant this for me? I suppose you can't be too careful, but I'm oh-so thankful that you never used this on me. I, however, will not be so benevolent towards you." Placing the prod on his face, she trailed it down his neck, chest, and legs with a painstakingly gradual pace.

Jonathan clenched his eyes shut as he panted and trembled. She settled the rod at his feet as she lightly tickled his soles. He wriggled, trying to evade the pesky prickling. The relatively benign tickling abruptly transformed into the hostile jolt of an electric current. He howled in agony as she inched the prod up his legs, shocking him in short sequences.

Astrid encountered his genital area as she dragged it along his hips, vexing him, "I think I'll save the best for last. Now, squirm for me." She ascended her assault, prodding him along his stomach, sides, arms, neck, and chest. She paid extra attention to his nipples, delivering prolonged shocks to each of them. Sweat seeped through his pores as Jonathan convulsed and wailed through the anguish. She shimmied the stick back down to his groin, jostling his penis and testicles around slightly.

She snickered impishly as she anticipated the misery he was about to endure, "I want you to know how I felt when you violated and pierced me with this disgusting excuse for a pecker!" Her antagonizing words were underlined as she viciously whacked his dick with the wand.

Jonathan yelped and cringed in pain, which soon escalated into squelched screams and violent throes as she zapped his fleshy pillar with a lingering current. After several seconds, she ceased as she admired the slight singe that now marked his battered cock.

Astrid was nowhere near finished with her electric torture as she brought the instrument underneath his balls against his perineum, "I want you to know how I felt when you imperatively drained and emptied your sickening little parasites down my throat and vagina, repeatedly, without a fucking condom!" She emphasized her rage with a fierce stab to his sack.

The prongs compressed under his scrotum as she delivered another lasting jolt to his taint and appendage. She angled the fork upwards, protruding into his testes as he caterwauled and seized. After several more seconds, she halted and lifted his sack to reveal another toasted streak along his crack. Jonathan was shaking and weeping with tears streaming down his cheeks and drool splattering around his gag and down his chin.

Removing the prod, Astrid jabbed it in the side of his left butt cheek as she berated him, "I want you to know how I felt when you ruthlessly lashed me and chastised me for no real logical reason!" She screamed at him as she demonstrated her wrath once again by distributing a series of bites all over his left buttock and scraping it underneath to strike the back of his ass and thighs. She circled around to his right side and repeated her onslaught.

Stepping away from Crane's sniveling form, Astrid stood in front of the table and returned the cattle prod back to its original placement. She hovered her hand over the various devices, eyeing them with fascination. She settled upon the open-ring mouth gag, smirking with inspiration. Clutching it between her fingers, she skipped back over to her victim. She held the contraption behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. His eyes were closed as he attempted to recover from the brutal persecution.

Astrid smiled with glee as she looked down at Jonathan, gently cupping his cheek with her palm. He flinched from the unexpected gesture as she coaxed him to open his eyes, "I'll remove your gag if you agree to be a good boy. Can you do that?" He huffed with uncertainty but complied as he reluctantly nodded his head.

She slid the strap of the ring gag into her back pocket and brought her other hand to his face. She unfastened the belt from around his mouth and pulled the ball from between his teeth. He gasped and sputtered for air as his nose had become difficult to breathe through from the snot and inflammation. His lids remained closed as he respired deeply with relief.

Astrid spoke with false consideration as she cooed to him, "How are you feeling, my love?"

Jonathan groaned as he swallowed, clearing his throat, "I feel like shit!" His voice came out cracked and hoarse as he snapped his response.

She poked out her bottom lip with feigned sympathy, rubbing her fist against her cheek, "D'awwww. Poor wittle bay bay… he can dish it, but he can't take it. How sad." She scoffed at his pathetic complaint.

His eyes shot open as he glared at her. Crane seethed as he fearlessly snarled at her, "Fuck you! I never blitzed you with that cattle prod!" She rolled her eyes and sighed with irritation.

She shrugged her shoulders as she wavered her bent arms up and down, "Cattle prod, dick prod… I don't follow your argument." Her lips pursed as she shook her head at him.

Jonathan huffed as he clenched his jaw and frowned, "Astrid, what are you doing? This isn't you. Look, just untie me, and we'll move past this, together. I'm willing to overlook this because I understand why you're upset with me. Honestly," he chuckled bitterly, "I deserve this. I've done terrible things to you, Astrid, and I wish I could take it back. I'm not the same person I was when I pursued you. You have made me a better person, and I love you. I know you love me too, just please let me make this right. I will give you anything your heart desires. We'll ride off into the sunset and spend the rest of our days in bliss. We can leave Gotham and start anew. You must let me go, though. Darling, please, I need you."

Her face softened as she listened intently to his desperate pleas. Her head hung low, and she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning in shame. Crane stared at her and sighed with relief as it seemed he had gotten through to her. Her gaze met his, as she smiled warmly, reaching out to lovingly stroke his cheek. His eyes closed with content as he relaxed into her touch. She leaned down to place a soft kiss against his lips as he drank her in with fervor. Pulling back, she calmly addressed him.

Astrid whispered delicately, caressing his face, "Jonathan… I'm a different person, as well," her voice was amorous and soothing as she continued, "I met someone, someone amazing. He helped me and showed me how to find liberation through my subjugation. You might know him…" She presented herself as playful, and Crane thought she was referring to himself.

Jonathan indulged her, grinning widely, "He sounds wonderful. I can't imagine who it might be, though. Care to inform me?"

Astrid giggled and kissed his cheek, "Well, I'll give you a hint; he's obscure, yet explicit. He's dark yet illuminating. He's literally out of this world, and he _loves _instilling fear within and beyond this realm. Does he sound familiar to you?"

As she shared her description, Crane's face beamed with pride but soon faded into one of confusion as he furrowed his brow, "Um, what?" He thought perhaps she was just jerking him around as he laughed nervously.

* * *

**AN:** Yes! Sweet revenge! I love it! It's so well deserved too.

This chapter was inspired by Quentin Tarantino's "Kill Bill" films and "Pulp Fiction".

I really love the song by The Kills. It was just too perfect not to include.

~VeryRNteresting


	21. Chapter 21: Carbon Oculus

**AN: **Here's so more sweet revenge for you. Enjoy!

Here's the link for the playlist: playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-HeayZcrSUrvP19L_42Iq4  
Songs: "Change" by Deftones, "Smack My Bitch Up" by The Prodigy, "Gods and Monsters" by Lana Del Rey  
This is for the remainder of the story so you can just listen to it straight through while you're reading the rest if you want.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own the songs listed in the link above.

**Warning:**** Offensive language, torture, graphic depictions of violence, adult themes**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Carbon Oculus**

The "He" Astrid was referring to stirred within her mind as he cackled, **"Look at how confused he is! Time for the big reveal. Let me do the honors." **

She mentally addressed him as her smile grew wider, _"Go for it." _

Her sweet smile soon transformed into a sinister grin as the entity spoke through her, **"Hello there, Johnny Boy. Long-time no sees." **Her voice emitted as a dark, raspy growl.

Jonathan's eyes widened with shock and bewilderment. His mouth gaped open, and he found himself rendered speechless.

He stuttered as he tried to make sense of what was going on, "W-w-what? Scarecrow? H-how? I d-don't understand…"

The alleged "Scarecrow" responded as he explained the predicament, Jonathan was in, **"That's right, Johnny. It's your ol' pal Scarecrow, but that's not actually my name. ****_You_**** gave me that name due to your pussy ass fear of Crows," **Astrid's body rumbled with laughter, **"It's a long story, but in short, I didn't originate from your damaged psyche as I led you to believe. Sorry about that. No, I am Fear. I exist outside the confines of time and space. I emerge and search for one worthy enough to become fear incarnate. Now, that was you, but you failed me, and thus you failed yourself. I told you, if you banish me, then I will not be back, and all your capabilities will be no more. Was I wrong? Look how weak you've become. You're nothing but a pussy-whipped bitch. After you exiled me, I approached our dear Astrid here and offered her freedom and power. She will be my Mistress of Fear, but only after we've thoroughly disposed of you. I'll let her have her fun, though. I'm glad we got to talk one last time, but I'm going to let the Mistress take it from here. Tah-tah!" **Before Jonathan could respond, Fear receded back into the abyss.

§

Astrid blinked as she regained her voice. Jonathan stared at her; his face shone with betrayal and disbelief. She shot him a quizzical look as she scorned him, "What?" She scoffed with disgust, "Did you honestly think that I could fall in love with you? The deranged psycho who stalked me, drugged me, kidnapped me! The lunatic who sadistically tied me down like a fucking animal and mercilessly groped and toyed with my helpless body! You really thought I could adore the beast who forced me to call him 'Master,' walk around nude 24/7, wear a collar, and repeatedly raped me whenever and however he wanted! _You_ objectified me, brutalized me, tortured me! You restricted my movements, my speech, my vision, shit even my hearing! You injected me with the fear toxin and watched as I screamed in agony and then you wholly disabled and deprived me and left me there for hours and hours and hours! I fucking pissed on myself for God's sake! And I think the most appalling and blatant factor behind all of your fucked up rituals is that you thoroughly _enjoyed_ controlling me and watching me struggle! You fucking loved it; it got you off more than any physical defilement you inflicted on me!" She seethed with bitterness as she screamed and spat her hatred in his face.

The shocked expression plastered across Jonathan's face, mutated into a sardonic and arrogant sneer. Sealing his fate, he chuckled cynically as he provoked her, "Oh, my beloved Astrid. You're such a nihilist. Of course, you love me. You can deny it all you like, but we both know that you enjoyed the power I held over you. Let's face it, you loved to be tied up and fucked. I had you begging me to take you. I thrilled you with overwhelming pleasure and rapture. So, go ahead, torture me, kill me, whatever, but the reality is that I will always be a part of you. I will always possess your heart, body, and soul, and you cannot rid yourself of that. No matter what, my darling, you can never eliminate my love for you…" His fingertips lightly grazed along her stomach, startling her, as she gasped.

Astrid jerked herself back, creating space between them. Alarmed, she gawked at Jonathan and noticed his longing and satisfied gaze was solely fixated on her abdomen. She followed his line of vision as she looked down, inspecting herself. She saw nothing out of the ordinary and shook off her feelings of doubt.

Waving his fingers towards the area he had skimmed, his intense stare shifted as it burned into her pupils, "Soon, you will always be reminded of my eternal love for you, and you _will_ return it willingly. Yes, every time your image is reflected through the carbon oculus of innocence, know that it's my lasting remnants peering back at you." He smirked as his sights shifted back to her core.

The enigmatic message Jonathan relayed was the last coherent words he spoke before Astrid seized his jaw and forced the ring gag between his lips. She would not let him get the better of her, and he had said more than enough. Despite the violent tightening of the gag, his face remained content and calm. She stomped over to the table and grabbed a huge dildo. Her face shown with delight as she lurked behind his head, leaning over his face. His dull eyes peered up as he rolled them with contempt.

"Say 'Ahhh.'" He did not have a choice in the matter as Astrid shoved the phallus through the ring and down his throat. Jonathan gagged and sputtered as his eyes watered.

"This is for all the times you shoved your vile cock down my throat!" She progressed the dildo further down his throat as he choked and struggled to breathe.

His face was turning blue when she finally relented, pulling it out just enough for him to gasp for air. When she felt he had recovered sufficiently, Astrid resumed her violent invasion of his orifice as she thrust the toy in and out of his throat. Jonathan's strangled grunts were sweet music to her ears. After several minutes of raping his mouth with the dildo, she pulled it out entirely as he coughed and wheezed, desperately trying to regain his breath.

He managed to recuperate as he spat aggressively at her, "Fucking bitch!" His insult was barely discernible, but regardless, she understood him loud and clear.

Shoving the dick back in his mouth, Astrid made sure that he could still breathe but also wanted to make sure he could not speak, "Oh, shut up." He heaved through his nose as he expelled a muzzled groan.

Moving back to the table, she procured his belt; the same article he used the very first time he lashed her. It was not the last time he used it either; he administered many more lashings with the same noxious piece of clothing plus various other injurious devices. Ready to deliver the blows, she hastily pounced towards him. His eyes were closed so she decided she would alert him by slapping the belt beside his relaxed form. He jumped as his eyes shot open and saw the strap hanging from her hand. He shot her a challenging grimace, daring her to strike him. His attempts at intimidation did nothing to phase her.

Astrid mocked her prisoner as she delivered an explanation, "I _clearly_ warned you that you would be punished. So, as you might have already guessed, I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Don't worry about keeping count. I'll stop when I feel like it." She giggled as she gestured towards him, "Ah, you see what I did there? In case you don't recall, you spoke very similar words to me way back when." She laughed maniacally as she mercilessly whacked him with the belt. The placement of her blows was random as she frantically swung the strap anywhere it chose to land. At first, she just used the leather end, but soon switched up her tactics and proceeded to hit him with the buckle.

Jonathan's anguished wails and hysterical spasms only succeeded in encouraging her to continue the reckless defilement. Astrid exchanged her methods using the various whipping instruments he had once used on her, and some that she had never seen before. His body was riddled with raised and reddened welts as she wielded the riding crop, paddle, whip, and flogger to bite into his skin. She was ecstatic as she stood back and looked over his sniveling state of agony.

Sauntering over to the knickknack stand, she elected that it was finally time to give him a taste of his own medicine, literally. She picked up the syringe, removing the cap, and filled it with the unique elixir. With everything ready to go, she happily skipped back to his side.

* * *

**AN: **Haha I love it! I incorporated some foreshadowing in there if you didn't notice. My best friend helped inspire to leave something open for a sequel.

~VeryRNteresting


	22. Chapter 22: Restricted

**AN: **This is the full final chapter, but there is an epilogue.

Here's the link for the playlist if you didn't get it from the last chapter: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-HeayZcrSUrvP19L_42Iq4  
Songs: "Smack My Bitch Up" by The Prodigy, "Gods and Monsters" by Lana Del Rey  
If you are restarting it then it should be picked up in the middle of the second song. Just trust me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own any of the songs in the link above.

**Warning:**** Offensive language, graphic depictions of violence, torture, horror themes**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Restricted**

Crane was whimpering as his skin stung and tingled all along his nerve endings. Astrid tenderly brushed her fingertips down his body, alleviating some of the tension that wrenched throughout his sore muscles.

He relaxed under her soft touch as she warmly soothed him, "I have thoroughly enjoyed our special time together. I feel like we have really been able to bond and _really_ gotten to know each other…" She continued her gentle strokes until she reached his face.

Pulling out the dildo, she fiercely squeezed his jaw as she abruptly switched gears, "I could kill you for your perversion, and I should kill you, but…" Her voice faded as she reached down to obtain the needle.

She waved it in his face as his eyes widened with terror, "I think that injecting you with your own toxin and leaving you strapped to this table is a more fitting punishment." She smirked as he attempted to buck and thrash, but she viciously stabbed the needle within his neck, seeping the tincture through his veins with the plunger. She stepped back and watched the amusing spectacle that was about to unfold.

§

Jonathan could do nothing to prevent his beloved from dosing him with his own poison. He could feel the burning effects of the noxious liquid begin to activate as his breathing became frantic, and his heart palpitated. He clenched his eyes shut and jerked as he felt sharp talons scrape across his face and tear the ring gag out of his mouth. He was too horror-struck to look on at his mysterious assailant as he panted and seized.

Astrid held the strap of the gag within her hand and moved the light fixture to the side to reveal the mirror stationed over her victim. She began slapping him with the gag in attempts to prompt him to open his eyes. She growled, throwing the gadget across the room as she reached to force his eyelids open with her fingers and thumbs. His pupils dilated, turning his light blue eyes almost black as he was subjected to the sight before him. The creature looming over him, and inflicting her merciless torment, shook him to his core.

Standing over Jonathan was a terrifying spectacle of an old haggard woman resembling his great grandmother, but also possessed bird-like features. The grotesque monster cackled with an ear-shattering screech laced with the familiar sound of his grandmother's voice. Its wrinkled skin crinkled to reveal black, hollowed eyes within its sunken sockets. Its nose was an elongated and mangled beak that tapered down to reveal his grandmother's humanoid mouth, which was filled with scattered serrated edges of teeth and vast spaces of gum. Its hair was a stringy black mess of draped oily strands blended with large black feathers. The sagging folds of skin rippled down its neck to its clothed chest. It was wearing one of his great grandmother's dresses that hung down its long, lanky frame. Its lengthy and rawboned arms were adorned with black feathers, and its fingers were tipped with sharp claws. Its elongated reptilian legs contorted in such a way that resembled bird feet and thick black talons curved inwards from its toes. The hellish beast kept his eyelids pried open, and he could feel its claws jabbing within his skin and underneath his eyeballs towards his skull. He was convinced that it meant to rip his eyes right out of their sockets.

Jonathan screamed in anguish as the feathered hag squawked in his face. Crows appeared as they perched along her frame and joined in with their shrill shrieking, filling his senses. The monstrosity spoke to him, and he heard his grandmother's hoarse voice. She proceeded to berate him just as she did when he was a child and provoked the crows to attack him. They swooped down as they covered his body and pecked at his flesh. The physical torture was excruciating, but the mental imagery that resurfaced from his memories was unbearable. Jonathan soon saw his teenage peers and bullies, pointing and laughing as they surrounded him. They were giddy from his suffering and mocked him as they called him Ichabod and Scarecrow. The traumatizing reminiscence of his childhood cast him into an unrelenting void of pure terror and despair.

§

Astrid was thoroughly enjoying his suffering and wondered what it was he was seeing and experiencing. The Entity spoke up as it relayed its enthusiastic response, **"Yes, beautiful fear. I'll tell you what he's witnessing; it's distorted and never-ending images of his childhood tormentors. His great grandmother crossed with a crow, his bullies teasing him, and of course, actual crows attacking him. It's simply divine, my dear." **Astrid laughed wickedly as she pictured the vivid hallucinations that were imposing on him.

She sighed and looked around the room, "You know what, I think our work here is done. I say we leave Crane here, strapped down, and screaming as his mind slowly deteriorates and he succumbs to dehydration." The Spirit laughed and agreed with her proposal.

Walking up the stairs, Astrid closed the door, turning to never look back at the man who abused her all these months. With nowhere to go, she concluded to stay there for the night while figuring out what to do next. Sitting on the side of the bed, she began to relax but was startled as she heard a strange vibration coming from inside Crane's dresser.

The noise was coming from the other locked drawer that she had not ventured to yet. Astrid quickly unlocked it with the keyring and saw Crane's flip phone. Picking it up to inspect it, the caller ID read 'restricted' as she furrowed her brow in confusion. She had no idea that Jonathan possessed a cell phone as she never once saw him use it.

Astrid's thoughts were interrupted by Fear as it brazenly addressed her, **"Crane only used this phone to contact the vast criminal underworld of Gotham. Answer it, child, and allow me to speak." **She nodded as she willingly allowed him to take control of her body.

Opening the phone, Fear spoke to the mysterious stranger on the other end, **"I'm listening." **

The voice on the receiving end paused before finally replying, "Who is this?" The voice belonged to a man who sounded quite agitated.

Fear rolled its eyes as it willed Astrid's vocals to deliver the message, **"Does it matter? I know you seek something and I'm here to deliver." **

The man sounded intrigued, but wary as he pointed out the obvious, "My sources tell me that this was the number I needed to dial to reach a Dr. Jonathan Crane. Judging by the feminine pitch of your voice, I don't believe that's who I'm addressing, is it?"

Astrid's fear-possessed body chuckled impishly as she agreed with the outsider, **"The doctor isn't in right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment, then you're out of luck. Crane is no more, but I'm sure I can offer a much better alternative."**

The man hummed with curiosity and opted to indulge the unexpected response, "Perhaps. I have received some very interesting intel about a certain fear toxin. Would you happen to know anything about this?"

Astrid smirked, and Fear could barely contain the malicious enthusiasm protruding from within, **"Fear happens to be my specialty, my good sir. Tell me, what do you propose?" **

The man sounded pleased as he explained his plans, "Excellent. I need to utilize your toxin to fulfill my aspirations to bring Gotham to its knees. I know that your toxin is liquid, but I need it to be developed into an aerosol of some sort. I also have access to a rare blue poppy that, when burned and inhaled, induces mild fear-induced hallucinations. I can provide you with this rare ingredient if you can create a potent vapor. Of course, you'll be paid for your time. What do you say?"

The entity was overjoyed by this newfound opportunity to continue spreading the terror and even more thrilled by the fact that they now had a way to produce an even more potent and delicious toxin, **"Delightful. When shall we begin?"**

**§**

The dire conversation continued as the details were established. The man was known as Henri Ducard and was involved with the League of Shadows. He believed that Gotham needed to be thoroughly cleansed and rebuilt. Why he wanted to utilize fear toxin in his plan, and not something more diabolical, was unknown, but Fear and his Mistress were more than happy to join his conquest.

* * *

**AN: **All right that's the end of the story, but there is an epilogue to help transition into the sequel.

The monster I described during Crane's hallucination was inspired by the Hag Raven in Skyrim. Here's a picture to give you an idea: skyrim. gamepedia com/ Drascua

Freaky right? It was so perfect for a depiction of his fears. I never knew Skyrim could be such a great resource for inspiration. That was definitely unexpected.

~VeryRNteresting


	23. Epilogue: Beginning of the End

**AN: **This is short but it's really just explaining some of the aftermath and leaving an opening for the sequel.

Here's the link for the playlist: Youtube playlist?list=PL2W8mcgr8O4-HeayZcrSUrvP19L_42Iq4  
If you're picking up where you left off, then it should start on the last song.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Nolan. I do not own the any of the songs listed above.

**Warning:**** Honestly there aren't any, not that I can recognize anyway**

* * *

**Epilogue: Beginning of the End**

After Astrid agreed to help develop a more potent fear toxin for the League of Shadows, she immediately got to work. The League provided her with the finances and the means to pursue their mission. She was able to rent an apartment and work on establishing herself once more. She even dabbled in the criminal underworld as somewhat of a vigilante and tested out her chemicals on rapists and pedophiles. She remained under the radar, and it proved not too difficult because the law in Gotham was almost nonexistent. She also had the protection of the League and, of course, Fear.

Astrid made the decision not to bother with reporting Crane to the authorities. A police report would draw too much attention to herself, and that was the last thing she wanted. She assumed that he died in agony and did not see it possible for him to escape his binds. Even if he did somehow break free, his mind would be destroyed, and the remnants of his sanity would dissolve. She did not care to try and follow up on his well-being, and if, perhaps, he was out there somewhere. She honestly believed that he was dead and gone.

Astrid lived in isolation and was not interested in immersing herself back into society. She desired to fall between the cracks, and it was quite simple to do so. However, despite the smooth transition back out into the wild, she discovered something troubling; this factor would succeed in complicating and changing the direction in which her life was progressing. Fortunately, she had the reassurance of Fear, and her work with the League of Shadows to keep her motivated. The journey was only just beginning.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**AN: **That's it! The end of the story. There will be a sequel but I don't know when it will be posted. I started on it, but as I said, I don't post anything that's not complete. Sorry if this ending seemed a bit vague, but I was already writing the sequel before I finished this one up and I didn't want to go into too much detail and spoil anything. Questions will be answered in the next one.

If you noticed, the last song that I linked, "Gods and Monsters" by Lana del Rey, I thought it was perfect for Astrid's victory. If you remember, in the second chapter I used the same song, but by a different artist, a male, to reflect on Crane. I really enjoyed the alignment shifts that the characters went through. Crane was lawful evil but shifted to neutral and Astrid was neutral good and then shifted to neutral evil with some chaotic tendencies, mostly because of Fear. She started off as a timid and innocent normal person, but then throughout her terrible ordeal she developed into a strong and independent super villain. I like how she tests her toxin out on pedophiles and rapists. Seems pretty fitting right?  
In the song "Gods and Monsters" it says: "In the land of gods and monsters I was angel living in the garden of evil." To me, that speaks to her character in the beginning. She was just this normal person who was trying to live her life and her world was suddenly flipped upside down by this evil person. The the song goes to say: "No one's gonna take my soul away... it's innocence lost, innocence lost". To me that speaks to her later character. Crane tried to break her but he didn't succeed he couldn't steal her soul. But she did lose her innocence in the process by becoming somewhat of a villain. I'm the kind of person who advocates for revenge and I think kind of along the lines of an eye for an eye. If someone does something messed up to me then they better hope I never get the upper hand because they're gonna be real sorry.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

~VeryRNteresting


End file.
